Los lobos no ladran, aúllan
by Clarisce
Summary: Kakashi se ve envuelto en una disputa emocional y ética, al mismo tiempo se plantea una vez más sus deberes como maestro y como amigo.
1. No me ignores

**Ficha del fanfic**

**Titulo****: "**_Los Lobos no ladran, aúllan_**"**

**Categoría****:**_Romance/Drama/Humor._

**Recomendado****:**_+16_

**Serie Basada****:**_Naruto Shippuden._

**Personajes Principales****:** _Kakashi/Hinata/Naruto/Sakura._

**Estado****:** _En proceso._

**N° Capítulos:**_1/…_

**Sumario:**

_Sin duda este es el fic más creativo que hice, son personajes RANDOM que me dieron, era divertido intentar que interactuaran, pero supongo que ha sido un gran comienzo y tiene aceptación. _

_**Disclaimer**__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los lobos no ladran, aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 1**: " No me ignores "

"_Que frío hace, que sueño tengo y que oscura está la mañana. Tengo en mente una cosa, hoy es un día especial, naruto, mi naruto, cumple ya 18 años, ¿por qué lo sé? Es un misterio que jamás entenderé..."_

Su hermosa cabellera azul revoloteó sobre los almohadones blancos y a pesar del cansancio que tenía se levantó; dio pasos lánguidos hasta su baño, abrió la llave de agua y la dejó correr, tomó un poco y se frotó el rostro con suavidad, para variar se dirigió hasta su bañera donde tomaría una ducha... metió su mano y sintió la tibieza del agua.

Pasados algunos minutos hinata salió de la bañera con una toalla envolviendo su cabeza y otra cubriendo su cuerpo, al ver si reflejo en aquel espejo empañado dejó la toalla a un lado, y con un peine procedió a peinar su cabellera, aquellos ojos del color de una perla brillaron de alegría, tomó un listón que estaba cerca de su espejo y se sostuvo el cabello. Era tímida para mostrarle su alegría al mundo y a pesar de eso no pudo evitarlo.

Apenas eran las 8: 30 am, fijó su vista en el reloj que tenía en su mano derecha, supo que tenía oportunidad de comprar algo para naruto, además de su respectivo regalo, Se dirigió hasta "Ichiraku Ramen" a hacer su pedido de ramen extra sabroso, despertarlo con algo tan especial era lo que se merecía.

- Espere por favor y tome asiento –le dijo el padre de ayame.

- Gracias –asintió con ternura mientras veía a alguien conocido al lado suyo.

- Sakura, mira quién esta aquí –dijo ino, detrás de la cuál estaba la pelirosada.

- Hinata chan –dijo sakura con algo de asombro- ¿a que viniste?

- Mmh... a nada importante –respondió y fijó su vista al frente.

- Parece que estas nerviosa –agregó ino sonriendo-

- Eh... pues... neji me pidió que le comprara un ramen extra grande –mintió en medio de su nerviosismo la peli-azul.

- ¿neji? –dijeron yamanaka y haruno al mismo tiempo.

- Claro –volvió a mentir colocando su codo sobre el mostrador y sonriendo nerviosamente.

- ¿Por qué será que no le creo? –dijo ino, sus ojos la vieron perpleja- ¿Qué piensas sakura?

- No lo se aún –respondió mientras recibía de manos de ayame chan su pedido triple de ramen- estoy ansiosa por despertar a naruto con este ramen... TRIPLE –dijo en voz alta para que la misma hinata lo escuchara- va a estar tan contento. Nos veremos luego hinata chan –dijo sakura y junto a ino se fueron-

La peli-azul bajó la mirada llena de tristeza, aún esperaba el ramen aunque sabía que ya no sería una sorpresa; quién entendería que ella tendría una competencia tan amplia, la kunoichi Haruno, esta vez, iba dos pasos delante. Tomó su pedido, entristecida bajó la mirada y se fue caminando sin ganas por las calles de konoha. Parecía que lloraría pero no lo hizo, necesitaba ser fuerte no quería que eso echara a perder el día tan especial. Algo que si no podrían hacer es robarle su idea, el regalo de naruto, ¿qué era?, una sorpresa...

Llegó a su hogar y dejó el pedido de ramen en la entrada de su casa, vio que neji entrenaba, al verla se acercó de inmediato a su prima.

- te estaba esperando –dijo seriamente.

- Discúlpame –dijo hinata dándole una leve reverencia.

- No es nada, ¿es ramen? –preguntó neji viendo el pedido en el piso.

- Si –respondió sorprendida- ¿acaso te gusta el ramen?

- Claro, una pequeña costumbre que se me quedó de Naruto –dijo con el semblante animado, Neji tomó el pedido entre sus manos- ¿te molesta si me lo como? –preguntó.

- Para nada –sonrió Hinata.

- Entrenaremos a las 9: 30, ve a desayunar, no te ves muy bien. No debes entrenar con el estomago vacío –agregó Neji mientras se iba a sentar a una banca en le patio de los Hyuga.

- Si... primo –dijo algo triste mientras se iba a su cuarto.

La mañana transcurrió como si nada, hasta llegar la tarde, otra vez Hinata se había cambiado de ropa para ir a visitar a Naruto, cumpliría su meta aunque le cueste la vida (o aunque se desmaye xD). Vestía una pequeña falda una playera muy femenina y una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta las caderas, su cabello suelto, se veía tierna, en su regazo llegaba el regalo de Naruto, envuelto en papel blanco con estrellas azules, se había pasado la noche envolviéndolo, esas cosas no le quedaban tan bien.

De camino, todo sucedió de una manera equivocada, el cielo se llenó de nubes negras y comenzó a llover a mares, su vestido se humedeció al igual que su cabello, del cual caían pequeñas gotas de agua. El trayecto era extenso, el hogar del rubio se encontraba más lejos de lo que pensó y lo que menos podía hacer era saltar de tejado en tejado como cualquier ninja, estaba con un vestido, ¿Cómo lo haría?, no es algo femenino y alguien, tal vez, vería más de lo debido.

Se quedó apoyada en una pared, esperando a que la lluvia cediera, no sucedió. Para no esperar más se fue caminando, aún con la lluvia encima de ella, hasta la casa de Naruto sin importar que se mojara o algo así. A pesar del cansancio, de la agitación, por fin llegó a su destino, le dio algunos golpes a la puerta de Naruto, nadie respondía.

- ¿Naruto-kun, estas en casa? –preguntó volviendo a tocar.

Pasó más de 1 hora y Hinata yacía sentada en el piso con la espalda contra la puerta, repentinamente un ninja conocido se acercó a ella.

- ¿no deberías de haberte marchado?, la fiesta de Naruto es en casa de Sakura –preguntó Kakashi.

- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendida mientras se levantaba rápidamente del piso- nadie me dijo nada.

- Se supone que Neji debió decirte, tal vez se le olvidó.

- Ah... no importa –dijo desganada- volveré mañana. Después de todo es solo una fiesta.

- Deberías de ir y entregarle... ese regalo –dijo viendo de reojo las manos de Hinata, ella se sonrojó y ocultó el regalo tras ella- y abrígate un poco, pescarás un resfriado.

- Gracias, por avisarme –dijo la peli-azul cabizbaja pasando por el lado de Kakashi y saliendo del edificio- "No puedo ir, todos se van a reír de mí, soy una tonta" –pensó enojándose consigo misma-

- Si te da pena ir sola, puedo acompañarte –dijo Kakashi.

Hinata volteó a verlo y él agitó su mano, parecía sonreírle, aunque bajo esa máscara no era tan notable su alegría; la kunoichi asintió a la petición, a lo que Kakashi respondió poniéndose a su lado y caminando junto a ella.  
_  
- "¿Por qué siento que todos me ignoran? incluso Naruto" _–pensó.

_**Fin de Episodio 1 **_


	2. Agua y Aceite

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, al parecer es una buena historia. Un saludo y disculpen por no editarlo tan bien jejeje._

_Disclaimer__: _Debo aclarar que Naruto y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :(

_

* * *

_

_Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan **

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 2**: Diversión+shinobi = Agua+Aceite.

La fiesta transcurría normalmente, Naruto estaba en medio de la sala, bailaba muy bien o al menos lo hacía de corazón, unas dos chicas lo acompañaban, también habían otros ninjas que bailaban cerca de él, Sakura buscaba algo de soda mientras que Ino... le colocaba algo de vodka al ponche y otros jugos que estaban para el servicio de los invitados, Shikamaru estaba sentado algo aburrido viendo por la ventana las nubes negras, otros ninjas simplemente platicaban.

- Quiero bailar –le dijo autoritariamente Temari a shikamaru poniéndose delante de él con los brazos cruzados.

- Baila tú, yo estoy cansado –se excusó shikamaru.

- ¿Ah no? –Sacó un pequeño abanico de mano y golpeó la cabeza del shinobi- ¿bailas o... saco el otro abanico? –preguntó en tono maligno y Shikamaru sonrió, una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Bailar? ¿¡Ah si!? –Sonrió nerviosamente con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente- porque no lo dijiste antes, no te oí nada... jejeje... –sonrió nervioso tomando a Temari por la cintura y llevándola a la pista.

Al otro lado de la sala Shino intentaba no llamar la atención, estaba sentado en una silla blanca bebiendo algo de jugo, tenía un extraño sabor pero le comenzaba a gustar. Shizune se le acercó y se sentó al lado suyo.

Pronto se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la puerta, Sakura fue a abrir, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su sensei y tras él...

- Hinata –dijo disimulando la pelirosada.

- Buenas –agregó con una reverencia.

- ¿Llegaste tarde? –dijo Sakura por cortesía.

- ¿Nos dejarás pasar? –agregó Kakashi, se había dado algo de cuenta de la extraña y tensa calma que existía entre su alumna y la kunoichi de pelo azul.

- Por supuesto –dijo Sakura dando paso- que bueno que viniste, Hinata.

- No tienes que decirlo, no podía perderme el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun –respondió Hinata con una leve fiereza, cosa extraña en ella.

- ¡Hump! –se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la pista para bailar con Naruto, otra extraña coincidencia.

Se puso frente a él y mientras le sonreía ella le ofreció su mano para bailar, obviamente el shinobi de cabello rubio aceptó con mucha alegría, era la primera vez que la pelirosada le pedía que bailaran juntos.

- No te preocupes, solo esta bailando... –dijo Kakashi acercándose al oído de la joven.

La pequeña no pudo evitar sentirse retraída e igual que en muchas ocasiones, era un sentimiento parecido al de ver a un pez fuera del agua, moría si no estaba en su medio ambiente pero al mismo tiempo sufría por no ser igual a los demás.

- No debí venir –dijo tratando de marcharse, más una mano la detuvo y le levantó la mirada.

- Te ayudaré –dijo Kakashi y posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la kunoichi de ojos perlados la empujó a la pista y bailó con ella un momento- nos acercaremos y le pediré a Naruto bailar con Sakura, mientras tú te quedas con él –dijo Kakashi guiñándole un ojo al final.

- Aghhh... ahmmm... –se quedó indecisa mientras bajaba la mirada- pero... pero...

La música pasó a ser lenta eso ayudó a que el sensei peliplateado se acercara de una manera callada hasta sus alumnos.

- Kakashi sensei –dijo sorprendido Naruto al ver cerca al jounin.

- Hola –agregó su maestro saludando con un ademán acostumbrado- me prestas a Sakura, siempre quise bailar esta pieza con ella.

- Oh, ¿y yo con quien bailó? –preguntó Naruto.

- Quédate un momento con ella –dijo soltando a Hinata y acercándola a Naruto- Sakura, ven conmigo, baila con tu sensei –sonrió divertido.

- Pero... –sin terminar la frase Kakashi se llevó lejos de ahí a su alumna- ¡ghzzz! –Gruñó con enojo la pelirosada al otro lado de la pista- ¿Por qué hizo esto? –preguntó con fastidio soltándose de Kakashi y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? –dijo Kakashi extrañado- no sueles ser así con nadie, ¿estas celosa?

- ¡agh! No diga idioteces, no es asunto suyo –agregó Sakura.

- Celos, debe sentirse terrible tener que sentir celos de una muchacha tan sosegada y amable como Hinata –dijo Kakashi.

- Me ofende, me ofenden esas tonterías; no podría sentir celos, ¿por qué lo haría? –preguntó.

- No lo sé, pero te advierto que esa no es la manera de ganar el corazón de un hombre. Además ella solo quiere expresar sus sentimientos de alguna manera por él, ¿no crees que tú ya tuviste muchas oportunidades? –preguntó Kakashi cruzando los brazos al igual que su alumna.

- Es que... no es justo –dijo Sakura.

- Te diste cuenta de que Naruto te gustaba cuando Hinata te confesó que ella se enamoró de él; eso no habla bien de ti, olvídalo y deja que ella tenga una oportunidad.

- ¡No! ¡No! –le contestó casi en capricho y se fue hacia Naruto de nuevo.

Se vieron envueltos en medio de una desagradable contienda, por un lado llegó Sakura con el ceño fruncido frente a Hinata y Naruto, los cuales dejaron de bailar, por otro lado Hinata estuvo a punto de darle todas sus felicitaciones(regalo incluido), pero definitivamente no se pudo.

- Naruto, tengo algo que mostrarte, ven conmigo –dijo Sakura, al instante el rubio dejó de bailar con Hinata, tomó la mano de la pelirosada y se dejó conducir por ella sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que salir de ahí, era triste pero la que siempre tuvo prioridad en la vida de esa persona a la que más apreciaba era otra. Pasó estrellándose con cada persona en la fiesta, hasta llegar casi a la puerta.

- Disculpa –dijo Kakashi, fue lo único que pudo expresar para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella pasó por su lado golpeando su hombro y salió de la fiesta, lloraba porque la ignoraron una vez más, no pudo cumplir la meta que se propuso al inicio de la mañana, fue Sakura quién la hizo comer polvo y eso la hacía enfurecerse. Además si ella no hubiera ido a esa fiesta nada peor hubiera pasado, tal vez por un lado el culpable era Kakashi, sin saber porqué resintió un poco algo de enojo por él.

La música estruendosa ya hartaba a algunos vecinos, pero más al jounin de pelo plateado quién de alguna manera estaba molesto, ¿pero por qué? No iba a dejar el asunto en paz, buscó como pudo a sus dos alumnos, los cuales platicaban amenamente en el balcón.

- Naruto, déjame platicar con Sakura un momento –dijo Kakashi algo serio.

- Vamos Kakashi-sensei, tome algo de ponche, le gustará... –agregó Naruto en un tono extraño.

- Naruto –sonrió- vete, quiero hablar con ella.

- De acuerdo –sonrió el rubio y se retiró de ahí.

La pelirosada apoyó su cuerpo a la baranda del balcón y espero el regaño respectivo de su viejo maestro, estaba hastiada de que él se metiera en sus cosas. Era hora de dejarla en paz, tampoco era una niña.

- ¡Ghhhez! ¿Qué quiere? –dijo Sakura.

- ¿Sabes lo que hiciste? –preguntó Kakashi en tono serio.

- No, ¿Qué? –contestó con sarcasmo.

- Mira como tratas a Naruto y mira lo que le hiciste a esa chiquilla inocente; no tienes que hacer la guerra de este modo, ella confió en ti y te dijo lo que sentía por Naruto para que le ayudes a conquistarlo pero tú en cambio la traicionaste.

- Vaya, no me di cuenta –volvió a contestar en tono de sarcasmo.

- Yo si me di cuenta... –agregó enojado-

En ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de aquel rostro de niña cubierto por cabellos azules y sus mejillas con algunas lágrimas, alguien no tan atento ni hubiera notado que ella se iba pero Kakashi lo hizo, por alguna u otra razón le parecía que ella tenía sentimientos puros y amables, era notable por ello, no como la mayoría de la gente, podría decirse que era diferente a cualquier kunoichi que conoció antes.

- ¿Y? –dijo Sakura siendo aún más grosera.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y salió de ahí, no sin antes, al pasar por el receptor principal de la música, darle un golpe desapercibido por todos y dañar el audio; fiesta sin música no era fiesta, así que ahí se terminó todo.

**Fin de Episodio2**


	3. Sensei de por medio I

Oooooh ^O^ muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, espero que gusten del siguiente episodio aunque es un poco corto. Algo que quiero decir es que este fic... es uno que ya he tenido escrito desde hace un tiempo y lo estoy pasando desde el foro en el que siempre estaba a fanficion, así que... con las mejoras que le doy jejeje queda mucho mejor.

Un saludo y que tengan un bonito día o noche. No se obsesionen con Kakashi, yo lo hice xDDDDD

_**Nota: Copiar una historia que no es tuya y presentarla con tu nombre en cualquier lugar es plagio. **_

_**A mis lectores: Si ven alguno de mis fanfics por otro lado denunciar esa acción por favor. **_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan **

Por **Clarisce ****  
**  
Capítulo 3: Sensei de por medio I

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, igual que el otro día pero sin tanta emoción, vio hacia la mesa que tenía junto a la ventana y esforzándose un poco logró ver la hora.

- 5: 30… -murmuró Hinata.

Le vino a la memoria aquella pésima experiencia, definitivamente ese no fue su día. Tomó la manta que la cubría y ocultó su rostro, no sentía ganas de dormir pero tampoco le emocionaba levantarse. Más o menos 1 hora después un criado llamó a la puerta y entró a dejar el desayuno en la mesita junto a la ventana.

- Hinata sama, el desayuno esta servido –dijo esperando a que le respondieran.

- Eh… -descubrió su rostro- gracias –dijo en voz baja y la dejaron sola- "pensé que éramos amigas" –un pensamiento triste la agobió.

Hacía tiempo, Hinata decidió acercarse a Naruto de una forma inteligente, se decidió, y con toda razón, a conquistarlo. Se hizo amiga de Sakura por mil y una cosas, al ir yendo a los mismos lugares a los que iba el rubio ella se sintonizaba con la pelirosada, obviamente la amistad surgió. Una mañana no pudo callarlo más y le confesó a la "mejor amiga" de Naruto lo que sentía por él, grande fue su sorpresa al ser desilusionada de esa manera, no solamente Sakura puso el grito al cielo sino que se opuso rotundamente, sus razones: ella también lo amaba.

Se sentó en la cama con los pies colgando, casi tocando el piso pero sin hacerlo, los balanceaba y tenía la mirada perdida, quizás cuando uno recuerda cosas se pierde en el reflejo de su historia mostrada a través de los ojos de quien la vive.

- ¿Por qué? –volvió a decir en voz baja.

Fuera de la mansión Hyuga se encontraba una figura que observaba cuidadosamente el lugar, aún sin decidir lo que debía hacer. Kakashi tenía una deuda pendiente con la pequeña peliazul, la noche anterior se vio avergonzada por su descuido, precisamente no era de los que se metían en problemas, en sí se vio obligado a actuar, la actitud feroz de Sakura no tenía comparación a ninguna otra; ¿Sintiendo culpabilidad? Posiblemente.

TOC TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta, la joven Hyuga levantó la mirada y la fijó en la entrada.  
- Pase –agregó con desgano.

- Hinata sama –dijo un criado haciendo la debida reverencia- tiene visita.

- ¿ah si? –se lo pensó algunos segundos- Deje que pase al patio principal, ahora vengo.

- Sí, Hinata sama –contestó y salió de la habitación.

Finalmente posó sus descalzos pies sobre el frío piso, caminó hasta el baño para asearse y luego claro buscaría algo de ropa en su closet. Al estar revisando que ponerse se dio cuenta de algo, ni si quiera preguntó quién era la "visita", se dio un leve golpe en la frente, estaba totalmente desorientada. Encogió los hombros y se resignó, de todos modos, sea quien sea tendría que recibirlo con toda cordialidad.

- "ánimo Hinata, tendrás muchas oportunidades más" –se dijo a sí misma de camino al patio principal, donde su visita misteriosa la esperaba.

A lo lejos en un banquillo cercano a un estanque en medio del enorme patio de los Hyuga logró divisar una cabellera plateada y un uniforme de jounin, indudablemente era Kakashi, el mismo tiraba pequeñas piedritas al estanque entreteniéndose de esa manera, su espalda apoyada al respaldar.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó la peliazul.

Despertando de su letargo el jounin volteó a verla, sonrió al ser saludado a lo que ella respondió con lo mismo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? –volvió a preguntar Hinata.

- Quería hablar.

- No, no, quiero decir… ¿Qué hace sentado ahí? La pintura esta fresca –dijo la chica de ojos perlados sonriendo levemente.

- ¡maldición! –gruñó en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la banca.

- Jajaja… -se rió abiertamente Hinata- pero hay un aviso de "pintura blanca" ahí –señaló un pedazo de cartón tirado junto a la fuente.

- Yo pensé que no era nada.

- Ni lo leyó –sonrió- no se preocupe, la pintura se quita y no es permanente.

- Oh bueno, procuraré no caer en lo mismo de nuevo. Lo bueno es que has sonreído –dijo con mucho ánimo el sensei de pelo plateado.

Era obvio que Kakashi no caería en la trampa de la pintura blanca, la había visto al llegar (el cartel de "pintura blanca"), sabía lo que hacía, lo único que quería era hacer sonreír a Hinata, las niñas como ella se deprimen fácilmente con rechazos como los que sufrió la noche anterior por parte de Naruto. Una treta para hacer que ella saliera de su cascaron y no siguiera con ese ánimo bajo, a partir de ahí las cosas serían más fáciles.

- Disculpe, debí decirle al sirviente lo de la pintura.

- No pasa nada, puedo lavar mi uniforme, además no es lo único que tengo para ponerme –dijo Kakashi de pie junto a Hinata.

- Mmh...

- Hoy por la noche invité a Naruto a comer algo en mi casa, será una reunión privada, pero si quieres acompañarnos y yo me tengo que ir a resolver algo y los dejo solos, tendrás la oportunidad de felicitarlo personalmente por su cumpleaños.

- Pero… ya pasó –dijo desanimada viendo a otro lado.

- Más vale tarde que nunca –posó su mano sobre el hombro de la Hyuga.

Lo vio sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba levemente, era un detalle muy bonito que él hiciera eso para compensar la vergüenza que pasó el día anterior.

- No haga esto porque se siente culpable –agregó bajando la mirada nuevamente.

- No es por eso –dijo Kakashi, ella volvió a verlo con sorpresa- me agrada la gente con buenos sentimientos –le sonrió- y tú eres de esa clase de personas.

**Fin de capítulo 3**


	4. Sensei de por medio II

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

T_T Siento mucho haber tardado demasiado, en serio. No tuve mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero ahora si voy en serio y a continuar con esta historia que ha gustado mucho. Gracias por los comentarios y disculpen los errores, no he editado como Dios manda este episodio. Besos y saludos a los suscritos y a los lectores también.

* * *

_**Nota: No al **__**plagio**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^

* * *

**_

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan **

Por **Clarisce **

Capítulo 4: Sensei de por medio II

* * *

Ella sonrió tímidamente mientras él iba casi a su lado, debería decírselo a alguien estaba emocionada por ver a Naruto. Sus pequeñas manos temblaron por algunos minutos en aquel trayecto hasta la casa del Jounin que la ayudaba.

- ¿Podemos hacer una parada? –preguntó Kakashi volteando a ver a Hinata la misma asintió.

Fueron hasta una tienda ella se quedó fuera de la misma, veía algunas frutas, como manzanas y bananas, le parecía apetitosa una ensalada de frutas en ese momento, recordó que alguna vez Naruto y ella compartieron un postre de ese estilo.

- ¿aburrida? –preguntó el Jounin saliendo de la tienda con una bolsa de papel llena de golosinas, galletas, hamburguesas congeladas y una que otra bolsa de chocolates miniatura, Kakashi gustaba de los mismos.

- No, para nada –agregó tímidamente la peliazul.

- Entonces vamos, ya se nos hizo tarde –agregó caminando delante de ella.

- ¡espéreme! –le gritó Hinata se quedó atrás sin querer.

- Jajaja… si te quedas atrás no es culpa mía –caminó a más velocidad y Hinata ya corría.

- Que cruel es… -dijo cansada.

Y así fueron por casi 3 cuadras, finalmente pararon cerca ya del hogar del Jounin fijaron su vista sobre el apartamento, su ventana era visible desde la calle, las cortinas cerradas y una luz dentro, obviamente Naruto ya hizo de las suyas a pesar de que nadie le abrió la puerta.

- Los dejaré solos, procura no ponerte muy nerviosa –le sugirió Kakashi.

- Pero… si él no me dice nada entonces yo, no se me da pena.

- Tranquila, yo conozco a Naruto y él no muerde –dijo en tono de broma a lo que Hinata sonrió.

- Esta bien…

Cercanos a la puerta Hatake buscaba sus llaves por todas partes, ¿las habría olvidado acaso? Buscaba y buscaba, mientras Hinata lo miraba divertida, hasta que por fin las encontró, metió la llave en la hendidura y antes de que girara la misma sintió la mano de alguien sobre su brazo.  
- Gracias.

Fue lo único que pronunció y luego se apartó para que él pudiera entrar a su hogar; sin decirlo ni hablarlo él se sintió feliz por el agradecimiento de la pequeña Hyuga, ayudar a personas así daba un gusto enorme, la sentía casi como una amiga y esperaba que él fuera lo mismo para ella.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Devuélveme el control! –dijo Sakura peleando con el muchacho rubio que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

- Kakashi Sensei, buenos días –agregó Naruto con alegría mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada para ver a su maestro.

- ¿Sakura? –dijo sorprendido el Jounin, si no hubiera sido porque él era Hatake Kakashi en ese instante habría soltado la bolsa, con la boca abierta y la mirada congelada.

- ¡Kakashi Sensei, dígale a Naruto que me de el control! –dijo como una pequeña niña.

- "¿Qué hace ella aquí?" –pensó el Jounin tratando de disimular su desencanto- ahora vuelvo, dejaré estas cosas en la cocina y dejen de pelear, ya no son niños –dijo en tono de regaño.

- ¡Buen día Naruto kun! –saludó efusivamente por el nerviosismo la muchacha de ojos perlados.

El muchacho volteó a verla sonriente, la kunoichi de pelo rosa tenía una expresión no muy amigable pero al mismo tiempo Hinata no le temía en absoluto, ella también era una kunoichi fuerte y decidida.

- ¡Siéntate aquí, los hemos esperado desde hace 1 hora! –agregó Naruto casi en grito, como de costumbre.

La tímida muchacha fue y se sentó al lado derecho de él, Sakura se encontraba en el lado izquierdo era una lucha de poderes más que nada una pelea por llamar la atención de Naruto, era un chico muy despistado y jamás se daría cuenta de que ambas le tenían puesto el ojo.

- ¿Qué vamos a ver? –preguntó Hinata.

- Una de triple romance jajaja… -se rió Naruto sin darse cuenta de la ironía- la película se titula "El príncipe de las Montañas"

Dijo el rubio mientras contaba toda la trama de la película, extrañamente coincidía con su situación. El príncipe se enamoró de una princesa que vivía en un reino contiguo al suyo, el caso es que la hermana de esa princesa también se enamoró de él, y ahí se daba paso a un triángulo amoroso del cual nadie supo ni como ni cuando entró.

- … y luego dijeron que era muy buena, Kakashi Sensei la compró la semana pasada y justo ayer me invitó a verla, ¡¡Kakashi Sensei… lo estamos esperando!! –gritó desesperado.

- ¡NO GRITES EN MI OÍDO, BAKA! –agregó Sakura dándole con su puño en la cabeza.

- Jajaja… disculpa Sakura chan –dijo Naruto con un enorme chichón en su cabeza y una gota de sudor que bajaba por su frente- jejeje discúlpame también Hinata, no fue mi intención.

- Ya voy muchachos… -agregó con mucho desgano el Sensei, se cambió de ropa, la otra estaba totalmente manchada por la pintura blanca de la banca en la que se sentó.

Sin su típico chaleco Jounin y con una camiseta de color negro sin mangas, la cual dejaba ver sus marcados brazos, con unos pantalones no tan ajustados y sus brazos descubiertos realmente era un digno placer verlo caminar; aunque para él era su típica vestimenta.

- Bueno, no encontré la película que te prometí Naruto –el rubio soltó un "awww" de tristeza- ahora intentaré reponerla con otra película, pero es de romance, no creo que le importe, ¿verdad? –dijo con menos motivación que antes, se sentó al lado de Hinata y vio a los muchachos con incertidumbre- ¿podrían decir algo?

- A mi no me molesta –dijo Naruto.

- El romance esta bien para mí –agregó Sakura.

Seguidamente se esperó la respuesta de Hinata pero ella simplemente asintió, era feliz si todos eran felices además las películas de romance no eran tan malas y menos cuando se encontraba al lado del chico que le gustaba. Si había alguna escena MUY MUY romántica podría darse valor y tomar el brazo de Naruto para aferrarse a él.

- Esta bien –abrió la caja del CD y lo puso en el reproductor- disfrútenla –volvió a sentarse al lado de la peliazul.

Ya fue un largo proceso desde que comenzó hasta que casi terminaba la película, Naruto como de costumbre tomó demasiada soda y se fue directo al baño cuando los créditos del final de la película aparecieron, había más espacio en el sillón y Sakura se sentía más incomoda.

- Ahora vuelvo, voy a traer más papas –dijo Sakura levantándose.

Quien iba a sospechar de sus intenciones, la vivaz kunoichi tomó la iniciativa de robarse a Naruto, al salir del baño ella lo sorprendió, tomó su mano y lo llevó casi en silencio hasta la puerta, abrió la misma y salió de la mano con él.

Los otros ni se dieron cuenta hasta que pasaron uno 20 minutos más, Kakashi fue a verificar que Naruto seguía en el baño y Hinata tuvo algo de hambre y fue a ver a Sakura a la cocina.

- Se fueron –dijo en voz alta la kunoichi de pelo azulado.

- ¡Sakura! –agregó sabiendo quién era la culpable.

- En verdad lo siento –dijo Kakashi, la pequeña Hyuga mostró sus ojos pendientes y expectantes a soltar lágrimas- no fue mi intención.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? –dijo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

- No… no llores, ¡vamos!, van a volver… -dijo casi mintiendo el peli plateado.

- Ella se fue con él y… yo… que tonta soy –se dijo a sí misma y fue hasta la sala para recoger su bolsa y marcharse.

El Jounin la siguió, no iba a dejar que se fuera en ese estado. En ese momento tenía unas ganas enormes de darle una buena reprimenda a Sakura. Tomó por los hombros a Hinata e hizo que se sentara en el sillón, la convenció de un modo u otro.

- Aunque sea hazlo por mí, veamos algunas películas más y si definitivamente no vuelven pues yo te acompañaré a tu casa. Dale esa oportunidad a Naruto quizá tuvo una emergencia –agregó Kakashi esperando que Hinata cediera.

- ¿Usted cree? –dijo Hinata creyendo en las palabras de Kakashi.

- Yo… -por su bien decidió…- creo que sí –mentir-.

Ya era medio día apenas iba por la mitad aquella película de acción, Hatake se levantó del sillón y fue a traer algunas hamburguesas que dejó ya tostadas en su freidor, las puso en panes y llevo algunas hasta donde se encontraba con Hinata.

- ¿Quieres? –preguntó ofreciéndole la bandeja- pero solo una –le guiñó el ojo.

- Claro –dijo alegremente la Hyuga y procedió a tomar.

El Jounin se sentó en un borde del sillón mientras que la Hyuga en otro, la bandeja aún se encontraba con una sola hamburguesa, tal vez quedaron muy sabrosas y por eso desaparecieron de a poco, el caso es que mientras la escena, de una película, se desarrollaba ambos miraban con interés la misma. La mano de Kakashi aún enguantada quiso tomar lo último que quedaba de comida, pero se tropezó con la mano de Hinata, ambos voltearon a verse y se sonrieron mutuamente, él le cedió su turno y la misma tomó aquella hamburguesa para engullirla con todo gusto.

Ya casi se olvidó de lo que Naruto hizo, y Kakashi casi olvidaba la reprimenda que debería darle a Sakura; barriga llena corazón contento.

- _"¿Naruto, como es que no puedes ver lo valiosa que es ella?"_ –pensó Kakashi volteando a ver con disimulo a la Hyuga.

- _"Kakashi Sensei es tan amable y tan ¿guapo?... eh… guapo dije…"_ –pensó de igual manera la peli azul algo confundida y sonrojada.

- _"¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en eso ahora?"_ –se recriminó a él mismo.

- _"Esto esta mal, hace calor aquí. Ahh… pero no quiero quitarme mi chaqueta, me da pena"_ –pensó la Hyuga.

- _"Debería poder decir algo, soy una vergüenza"_ –pensó Kakashi y volteó a verla- ¿Quieres que abra la ventana?

- Claro, gracias –dijo Hinata- _"que alivio"_ –pensó con alegría.

Increíblemente el tiempo paso volando, ya era casi las 9 de la noche, se la pasaron viendo película tras película, todas de la colección "Hatake" la mayoría de acción, la única de romance que vieron fue la primera. Aunque la boca de Hinata no quiso decir más estaba cansada, los párpados le pesaban y de un momento a otro los cerró.

El Jounin fijó su vista en ella y la vio acostada en su sillón, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras la cubría con una manta y apagaba la televisión. No sabía si dejar que ella se quedara o llevarla a su hogar, le faltaba valor para despertarla, se veía linda respirando hondamente y exhalando, sus labios rosados hacían una mueca muy tierna.

Hatake se puso a la altura de la Hyuga, la cuál (como dije antes) dormía con mucha placidez en el sofá(*), algunos cabellos lacios cayeron sobre el rostro de la misma, él los quitó, apoyó su mano en el muelle del sillón y con la otra mano, sin querer, acarició el suave rostro tibio de la muchacha.

- _"Apuntas demasiado alto Kakashi"_ –se dijo a sí mismo-

Un cuestionamiento propio lo llevó a pensar si realmente él ayudaba a la pequeña por la amistad que sentía o si lo hacía porque lo movía otro motivo mucho más profundo y menos aceptable ante la sociedad.

**Fin de Episodio 4**

**

* * *

**

(*)

_**Nota de la Autora al episodio:**  
Puntos que debería de aclarar es que xD para mí sofá y sillón casi los he descrito como la misma cosa pero no lo son; bueno, imaginen que es un sillón muy largo jajaja… bueno eso sería todo. Espero que haya disfrutado del episodio, un beso y que les vaya muy bien, les deseo lo mejor._


	5. Peligrosos enfrentamientos

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Da mucho gusto ver la aceptación que ha tenido el fanfic en este sitio, la verdad no me esperaba algo así. Por ello mismo he decicido seguir con las publicaciones mientras esto siga así. Quiero dar un agradecimiento a todos por el apoyo a la hora de comentar el fic. Hacen que la inspiración de la autora fluya rápidamente y eso no tiene precio. Otra cosa más que decir, sería que siento haberlos hecho esperar, he tenido distintos problemillas para seguir, debido a que termino la temporada de un fanfic que tengo en curso. Aunque pueden saber esto y más en mi perfil de Twitter, sólo añadanme a su lista de seguidos, soy Clarisce =3

Un saludo y que esten muy bien todos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota: No al plagio por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

.

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 5: Peligrosos enfrentamientos

* * *

.

.  
La parpadeante luz cercana a su puerta le anuncia que ha llegado, Kakashi odiaba el sonido estrepitoso de un timbre por eso mismo decidió instalar el suyo propio con algunas modificaciones, en vez de sonar simplemente mostraría una luz; el Jounin se levanta del sillón dispuesto a abrir la puerta.

- Kakashi-sensei –dijo Neji, en tono de saludo.

- Pasa por favor –abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado.

- ¿Aún esta dormida? –preguntó Neji con curiosidad.

- Si, esta ahí –señaló su sillón.

El joven Hyuga rodeó el sillón y la vio allí dormida, miró al Jounin y levantó la ceja con algo de extrañeza, parecía ser que algunas incógnitas se formaban en su cabeza y todas se preguntaban la razón de Hinata para quedarse hasta tarde en la casa de un casi extraño.

- Hyashi-sama no debe enterarse de nada –agregó Neji.

Levantó con delicadeza a Hinata para luego dirigirse a la puerta que el Jounin dejó abierta, Kakashi también se sintió observado por lo mismo no pudo mirar a los ojos a Neji, de alguna manera seguía avergonzado por sus pensamientos.

- Lo sé –contestó Kakashi- espera un momento –con rapidez el Jounin fue hasta el sillón y tomó una manta con la que anteriormente Hinata se cubría- creo que hace frío –volvió a abrigarla.

- Le agradezco sus atenciones, Kakashi-sensei –dio media vuelta y se marchó.

- Buenas noches… -pronunció el Jounin antes de cerrar la puerta.

Apagó las luces de su sala, y caminó por el largo pasillo que daba hacia su habitación, no era largo en extensión sino que en su mente el trayecto era bastante largo, una rabia lo consumió por dentro ése no era Hatake Kakashi, no era él sino otro.

Su frío cuarto ostentando una oscuridad que lo consume por dentro y lo desanima; se ha visto día a día en su espejo, no se hace más joven entre más pasa el tiempo, es casi una tontería sentir algo tan extraño a su edad, ni tan extraño porque sabía bien de que se trataba todo eso. Trataba de ser alguien que no era y eso le costaría mucho.

Son las 5 a.m. apenas durmió unas horas, se levantó de su cama vio hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, sinceramente era algo perezoso, dio pasos a ciegas pisando donde pudiera y tropezando cada vez que se daba la oportunidad. Finalmente llegó hasta su baño, que alivio, se daría una ducha puesto que tenía una sesión de entrenamiento con Yamato y Sai, ellos se integraban a su equipo era necesario algo de sincronización.

Una vez más llegaba tarde, a lo lejos veía a Sai sentado en el césped de aquel enorme campo de entrenamiento y Yamato a su lado, tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

- Hola.

- ¿Solamente se te ocurre decir eso? –preguntó Yamato con una actitud pasiva-agresiva.

- ¿Entrenamos? –preguntó Sai desganado.

- Claro, claro –dijo Kakashi con una gota de sudor en su frente.

- Sigo esperando una disculpa.

- Eres muy sensible –contestó divertido el Jounin.

Pasando aquel incidente Kakashi decidió entrenar para olvidar más de esas cosas que le molestaban, la actitud de Naruto, esa Sakura inconsciente, la dulce Hinata…

Repentinamente un golpe hecho con el Jutsu de manera no se vio venir y fue hasta la quijada del Jounin de pelo plateado, el mismo cayó varios metros atrás y en hora buena un árbol detuvo su camino, chocó violentamente contra él y cayó de bruces al piso.

- ¿Kakashi-san? ¿Kakashi-san? ¿Kakashi-san? –decía Yamato, lentamente su voz se iba perdiendo conforme pasaban los segundos.

Una vez más se había desmayado, realmente no era su día y todo eso le pasaba por pensar en aquella chiquilla, como se odiaba, poco tiempo después del golpe Kakashi despertó en el hospital era atendido por Tsunade la cuál se reía, no era típico de él ser noqueado de un sólo golpe.

- Tsunade-sama –dijo abriendo uno de sus ojos.

- ¡Hump! Parece que ya estas mucho mejor –la sonrisa burlona de Tsunade hacía que Kakashi se sintiera realmente tonto.

- No me mire así –dijo Kakashi volteando a otro lado.

- Sigues siendo un niño distraído, no pensé que fuera a pasarte algo así. Kakashi, harás que te baje de nivel.

- Me distraje –agregó en tono de excusa- ¿Y los demás?

- Yamato se sintió muy culpable y preferí ordenarle que se fuera, no quería que siguiera aquí me pone muy nerviosa. Y Sai tuvo un asunto importante que atender –dijo Tsunade, al finalizar su frase quitó su sonrisa para ponerse seria- la razón por la que vine no fue por lo que te sucedió.

- Llegaba a pensar que era importante para usted –dijo Kakashi en tono de burla.

- Sigue con esas bromas y terminarás otra vez desmayado -amenazó y retomó lo que decía- vine porque tengo una misión para ti y claro Naruto, Sakura y Sai no podrán estar en tu equipo esta vez.

- Vaya… -suspiró.

- Te asignaré shinobi's adecuados. La misión es algo complicada, es de búsqueda, protección y rescate. Recibimos un mensaje de la aldea oculta entre los pantanos(*), no esta muy lejos de Konoha pero sus caminos son complicados, es una zona selvática. Hace días mandamos a dos grupos ANBU's a ver lo que sucedía, creí que la situación se resolvería así pero no, no hemos recibido ningún mensaje de ellos pero sí de la aldea, diciendo que fueron atacados por un manipulador de insectos nuevamente, hasta ahora pensaba que solamente los Aburame podían manejar insectos de esa manera pero lo estoy dudando.

- Rescataremos a los dos grupos ANBU –dijo Kakashi resignado- y de seguro para esta misión asignará a Shino o tal vez a su padre.

- Tienes mucha razón, vaya, el golpe te ha hecho inteligente –Tsunade le sonrió.

- Mmh… -cerró sus ojos, y apoyó su cabeza al respaldar de su cama- esta bien, ahora mismo arreglaré mis cosas.

- Una cosa más -Kakashi fijó su vista en su Hokage- ten mucho cuidado.

- ¿Lo ve? Soy importante para usted… -Kakashi le volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! –gritó a grandes voces y le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza- ¡para que te acuerdes bien quién soy yo!

Kakashi quedó noqueado y con un tremendo chichón. Ya recuperado y tranquilo de tantas tonterías llegó hasta el portón de salida de la aldea antes de anochecer, esperaba que tanto Shino como los demás ninjas que le fueron asignados lo esperaran.

Al menos estando lejos de la ciudad se olvidaría de todos los problemas que se causó, reflexionaría con respecto a esa situación con calma. Al llegar donde Shino se encontraba miró con mucha sorpresa a la persona que estaba tras él.

- Kakashi-sensei… -pronunció con seriedad- ha llegado tarde.

- Fue culpa mía, lo siento Shino –respondió Kakashi.

- Buenas tardes, Kakashi-sensei… -pronunció alegremente Hinata.

- Ya es de noche –agregó Kakashi con suavidad a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa- bien, voy a dar las instrucciones, ninguno debe alejarse del equipo a menos que sea necesario, no dudo que sepan a lo que vamos a enfrentarnos, Shino en un supuesto caso de ataque de insectos tú serás el pilar de nuestra misión, tengo entendido que eres capaz de manipular cualquier clase o tipo de insecto, por eso mismo no tendremos problemas, mientras que tú, Hinata, te encargarás de vigilar con tu byakugan nuestras espaldas y tienes el deber de avisarnos de cualquier objeto identificado o no, que se acerque a nosotros, cuento contigo –Hinata asintió de inmediato- bueno, ¿listos? ¡En marcha! –gritó con voz firme.

"Concentración" una palabra que usó y aplicó toda su vida, pero de camino hacia esa misión era tan difícil mantener los ojos al frente, era un estúpido… a causa suya podrían morir, debía estar atento, forzó a sus sentidos para estar atentos. Tal vez hasta se atormentaba por nada, una amiga eso era todo, no debía hacer más mares en ese vaso de agua.

Pronto llegaron a la zona selvática de la que les hablaron, en ese lugar inhóspito era ya era importante mantenerse juntos, la oscuridad los rodeaba, había muchos pantanos y el silencio era inquietante. Pronto se detuvieron junto a un claro de luz donde había una fuente cristalina de agua, les pareció atractiva para beber un poco y retomar su camino luego.

- Retomaremos nuestro camino en 15 minutos, pueden buscar algo de comer pero no se alejen tanto o pueden beber agua –ordenó Kakashi.

- Voy… por algo de comer –dijo Shino, ocultó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue caminando tranquilamente por esos lugares.

La Hyuga se dirigió a la fuente de agua y se arrodillo para luego usar sus manos y levantar un poco de agua y beberla. Kakashi la miraba atontado, pensando en cosas como ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella para llamar tanto su atención? ¿Tiene algo especial?.

- Kakashi-sensei -pronunció Hinata sentándose cerca a la fuente de agua- ¿Puedo decirle algo? –volteó a verlo.

- Claro –dijo y se sentó junto a ella.

- Naruto-kun… eh… ¿le ha hablado algo de mí alguna vez? –preguntó tímidamente.

- Jejeje… creo que no, pero debes saber que eres importante para él –dijo con ternura.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó la Hyuga.

- Yo no miento –sonrió abiertamente pero gracias a la máscara no se podía notar- te aprecia bastante, no lo olvides. Pero debes luchar por él, pienso que nada en la vida es fácil y menos en el amor.

La joven de ojos perlados bajó la mirada sus mejillas sonrojadas eran muestra de su vergüenza. Sonreía tímidamente mientras el Jounin trataba de animarla, para que estuviera con Naruto y fuera feliz, sería una lástima que se echara para atrás, ese sentimiento tan puro que le profesaba era importante.

- …¿alguna vez se ha enamorado? –preguntó Hinata.

- Eh.. –titubeó por un instante- no he tenido la oportunidad de que me amen –contestó evadiendo realmente la pregunta- al menos eso creo.

- Sigue siendo atractivo, no dudo que habrá alguien para usted –volvió a sonreír y se incorporó- ya pasaron 15 minutos, debemos marcharnos –agregó Hinata.

- "_Esa niña es linda, muy linda de verdad…_" –pensó Kakashi poniéndose de pie al igual que la muchacha- ¿dónde estará Shino? Le dije que no debíamos separarnos.

Una explosión se oyó muy cerca de allí, tanto Hinata como Kakashi se pusieron alerta, subieron hasta la punta de unos árboles y vieron con atención de que se trataba, a lo lejos varios árboles caían y nubes de humo se levantaban por lo alto así como oleadas peligrosas de fuego.

- ¡Debe ser Shino-kun! –gritó con preocupación Hinata y fue de inmediato hacia ese lugar.

- ¡No! –dijo Kakashi pero no fue escuchado, su único remedio fue ir tras ella.

Shino apenas se mantenía en pie, tenía todo el brazo sangrando mientras, la chaqueta desgarrada yacía en el piso, él se mantenía en pose de pelea. Tragaba saliva por el nerviosismo que lo llenaba, parecía que no podía respirar.

_Al separarse de su grupo noto que el ambiente que lo rodeaba era más sofocante, respiraba con dificulta y se había cansado de inmediato. Se quedó quieto en medio de ese oscuro lugar, viendo hacia atrás para volver al encuentro de Hinata y Kakashi._

_Al voltear a ver quedó sorprendido una sombra lo vigilaba desde una rama, era una criatura de ojos brillantes, parecía tener 6 piernas. Shino alzó la voz y platicó con esa criatura, parecía no ser agradable, la misma le respondió de buenas a primeras que iba a matarlo._

_Se enfrascaron en una lucha, unas aves formaron una bandada y se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia Shino, él se defendió con una muralla de insectos, se cubrió por completo y al mismo tiempo contra atacó, para su sorpresa el ataque no era solamente aéreo, el terreno en el que se encontraba comenzó a hacerse cada vez más suave, las piernas de Shino estaban atascadas, arenas movedizas se lo tragaban y algunas plantas se enredaban a él impidiendo que se moviera, sus insectos hacían todo lo posible para liberarlo pero eran lentos._

_- ¡AHHHH! –gritó Shino sintiendo la tierra húmeda entre sus dientes y boca._

_Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir era hacer una invocación, sus manos al menos estaba libres y pudo formar sellos, invocó a una enorme araña gigante, la cual se subió en un árbol para luego enredar a Shino por la cintura y sacarlo de allí._

_- Aprovechaste tus débiles habilidades –dijo aquel ser burlándose de Shino._

_- ¿Débil? –cayó de rodillas al piso y se quitó su chaqueta tirándola, aquellos pájaros lo atacaron nuevamente esta vez no fue lo suficientemente rápido para levantar una barrera de insectos y las peligrosas aves rasgan su brazo dejándolo ensangrentado- yo… te mostraré... –dijo Shino respirando agitadamente._

- ¡Shino-kun! –gritó Hinata y corrió hacia él para ayudar a levantarlo.

- ¿Más amigos tuyos? –volvió a preguntar esa tétrica voz desde lo alto.

- ¿¡¿Quién eres? –gritó Kakashi poniéndose junto a Hinata y Shino- ¿Qué quieres?

Aquel emitió una sonrisa chillona para luego bajar a un claro de luz para que lo vieran; una especie de mutación entre insecto y humano, los miraba con esos ojos brillantes parecía querer matarlos con la mirada, se movía inquietamente de izquierda a derecha moviendo también sus extremidades con ansias.

Mi nombre es Pactisc y estos son mis territorios, lamento que tenga que matarlos ahora.

- ¿Qué es él? –preguntó Hinata con miedo.

- Él no es… agh… -el dolor en su brazo no lo dejaba hablar claramente- no es… humano… -dijo Shino sin quitarle los ojos de encima- tengan cuidado él puede usar cualquier clase de animal, no es un domador de insectos…

- Acabemos con esto ahora –dijo Kakashi quitando el cobertor de su ojo.

- ¿Un sharingan? –dijo la criatura asombrada- JAJAJAJAJA… JAJAJA… HACE SIGLOS QUE NO ME COMÍA A UN UCHIHA.

- No soy un Uchiha pero no te puedo asegurar de que vivas para comerme –contestó el Jounin, Hinata se acercó a él antes de que partiera a luchar y lo tomó del brazo.

- Huyamos por favor, Shino-kun esta muy mal, busquemos al grupo ANBU, es muy peligroso…

- Yo te protegeré, te lo aseguro, no temas –posó su mano sobre la de ella y la quitó con suavidad.

La Hyuga se sintió aliviada mientras él le decía esas cosas, parecía estar tan seguro y la calidez de sus palabras le aseguraba que era sincero. Lo vio alejarse e ir con paso firme al encuentro de ese ser.

Primero activó su sharingan para predecir los movimientos de ese ser, analizó el punto débil que podría tener, podría acabar con él cortándole unas antenas que se mostraban por encima de su cabeza, al manejar insectos o cualquier ataque hacia él hacían un movimiento circular como si con ellas las manipulara.

A gran velocidad esquivaba sus ataques mientras que con su mano sostenía una kunai con la que deseaba cortar esas antenas y acabar con esta lucha, estuvieron a dos centímetros y Kakashi abrió sus ojos asustado, ese ser podría atravesarlo con alguna extremidad que tuviera. Las mandíbulas del hombre-insecto se abrieron horizontalmente dispuestas a engullir a Kakashi, al clavar sus dientes en él Hinata emitió con grito, al ver bien como resultó ese movimiento notó que era una copia de Kakashi.

- ¡Maldito… me hiciste comer un trozo de madera! –escupió de sus fauces al Kakashi de madera.

Pronto otro Kakashi apareció tras el insecto demoniaco y golpeó su espalda, mientras clavaba varias kunai's en su espalda, luego de eso se separó de inmediato y las mismas explotaron. Kakashi se puso delante de sus compañeros, protegiendo a Hinata y a Shino de la fuerte oleada de explosiones que causó s ataque. Al dispersarse la nube de humo vieron que ese ser estaba partido a la mitad, más no quebrantado, la mirada la tenía perdida.

- Se acabó… -dio finalmente Kakashi bajando su cobertor.

- Kakashi-sensei, lo ha logrado… -dijo alegremente la Hyuga.

El Jounin le dio la espalda a ese ser y fue acercándose a Hinata para recibir sus debidas felicitaciones, extrañamente la pelea contra Shino lo consumió y al pelear contra Kakashi pudo ser vencido fácilmente.

Hinata lo miraba con alegría y pronto sus ojos cambiaron de expresión, Kakashi ni si quiera pudo darse cuenta pero aquella criatura se levantó y le lanzó un ataque, un insecto enorme que iba hacia él, no podía reaccionar rápidamente a lo que Hinata intervino e hizo a un lado al Jounin.

El insecto se estampó contra el rostro de la joven y ella cayó al piso. El Jounin de pelo plateado vio que Pactisc ahora si yacía muerto, su cuerpo después de lanzar ese último ataque se pudría.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –dijo Shino y fue hasta ella para socorrerla.

Por más que lo intentaran no lograban que ese sucio insecto se quitara del rostro de la Hyuga, parecía estar asfixiándola e introduciéndose a ella. Kakashi con determinación tomó una kunai a la que le transmitió un poco de su chakra para hacerla más filosa, cortó a ese insecto por la mitad y cayó a un lado de ella.

Parecía estar bien, pero eso no era todo. Hinata abrió los ojos viendo a Kakashi y a Shino junto a ella pero luego comenzó a convulsionarse apretando desesperadamente su cuello.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede? –le preguntó Kakashi a Shino.

Él no era un domador de animales, era un… agh… -la sangre de su brazo brotaba a más velocidad- era un hipnotizador, es por eso que… mis insectos actúan tan lentamente, él trataba de manipularlos…

- ¡SE ESTA AHOGANDO! –gritó Kakashi con desesperación- ¡HAZ ALGO SHINO!

- MIERDA… MIERDA… -pronunció en voz alta tratando de desbloquear la garganta de Hinata, ese insecto le transmitió unas larvas que se introdujeron por su garganta e hicieron su capullo ahí para matarla de asfixia.

El joven abúrame extendió sus manos esperando que los mismos insectos o larvas le hicieran caso pero nada, no funcionaba y cada segundo que pasaba era extenuante, su brazo estaba lastimado y apenas se mantenía consiente.

- SHINOOO… APURATE, HINATA SE MUERE… -dijo Kakashi asustado por el color que tomaba el rostro de Hinata, se ponía azul… y se movía más desesperadamente.

No podía, no podía… era desesperante y agobiante, ella seguía con esos capullos de insectos en su garganta sin dejarla respirar, parecía estar perdiendo movilidad Hinata se movía menos. Había que hacer algo de inmediato.

- ¡SHINO! ¡SHINO!...

- NO PUEDO… NO PUEDO… NO QUIERE MOVERSE… NO QUIEREN… -dijo el joven con desesperación.

Kakashi lo apartó de golpe y se puso sobre Hinata, de su porta Kunai sacó una filosa cuchilla y respiró hondamente antes de usarla.

- Perdóname… -dijo Kakashi empuñando fuertemente su arma.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 5**

**

* * *

**

(*)

_La aldea oculta entre los Pantanos, es una invención mía, pero talvez apareció en algún relleno jajaja…_


	6. Testigo Sin Memoria

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Pasó mucho desde la actualización, lo siento mucho, ya saben... la escuela y demás cosas. Pero bueh... un saludo a todos los que siguen esta historia poco peculiar. No olviden que APOYO es COMENTAR, que cada uno de sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir con esta historia. Termino diciendo que... se cuiden mucho y se olviden de soñar =) que eso nunca es malo en medidas sanas.

Hasta otra ocasión, que espero sea pronto =D

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

**

* * *

**

.

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

Capítulo 6: Testigo Sin Memoria

.

* * *

.

.  
No le extrañó nunca ver tanta sangre, era un hombre serio que pocas veces podía ser impresionado, trató de ser lo más imparcial que pudo, un líder cuenta con muchas cualidades que son básicas para su selección y él era uno de los más capacitados, quizá en ese momento no sintiera que era el shinobi correcto pero lo era.

Poco después de abrirle la garganta a Hinata con esa Kunai procedió a meter su dedo índice para remover aquellas larvas que obstruían su respiración. El temblor de sus manos antes de hacer uso de ese objeto filoso paró al instante en que la oyó respirar y el color natural de su piel regresaba.

- Shino… -volteó a verlo pero el joven yacía en el piso, las heridas de su brazo también eran de consideración, posiblemente solo se mantuvo consiente por el temor a perder a Hinata- ¡Maldición!

- Ka… agh… Kagh…

Pronto los débiles balbuceos de la muchacha de ojos perlados se escucharon, él la vio aterrado era la primera vez que le infringía heridas a sus propios compañeros aunque en su caso era de vida o muerte la decisión de cortarle y abrirle la tráquea.

- No digas nada… por favor –agregó Kakashi, arrancó un pedazo de tela de su manga y con ello impidió que la sangre de su garganta siguiera fluyendo- estarás bien, te lo aseguro.

- Kagh… Kakash…

- Shh… -posó suavemente sus dedos sobre los labios de la muchacha- te dije que estarás bien.

Ella asintió, por alguna razón creyó en él una vez más sin importarle nada más, el dolor intermitente por la cortada la volvía loca pero sabía que si se quitaba el paño, hecho de la manga de Kakashi, moriría desangrada, además él sostenía su mano contra su cuello para que la hemorragia no siguiera, al menos no con la intensidad de momentos antes.

Pronto Kakashi pensó en una manera de buscar ayuda, por un momento tomó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas, la miró fijamente y le habló de manera lenta y pausada para que entendiera su plan.

- Quiero que te calmes, no pienses en nada más… -apretó su mano con ternura- voy a llamar a mis perros de caza, para eso tendrás que ayudarme.

A pesar de su desesperación y del dolor que sentía Hinata volvió a apoyar a su jefe de equipo, pensó que si aguantaba un poco lograría que tuvieran ayuda inmediata, los perros de caza obviamente serían de gran utilidad, podrían ir tras alguna patrulla ANBU a Konoha rápidamente o simplemente podrían buscar entre toda esa maleza ayuda a la aldea más cercana.

Finalmente ella sostuvo su mano sobre su cuello apretando fuertemente la herida sin dejar que ningún chorro de sangre emanara de ella. Luego le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Kakashi lo cuál le indicó que era el momento adecuado para alejarse e invocar su única, posible, ayuda.

Pronto una nube de humo surgió y Kakashi se encontraba rodeado de sus compañeros más fieles, Pakkun por su lado se mostró preocupado, la escena que los rodeaba no era muy alentadora.

- Dos de ustedes deberán dispersarse al este del pantano, los demás vayan hacia Konoha y pidan ayuda de inmediato y… -fijó su vista en Pakkun- tú quédate conmigo…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Pakkun.

- Hinata… -dijo entrecortadamente- cuídala un momento… -agregó marchándose hacia las penumbras del pantano- volveré pronto.

- De acuerdo.

Un solo mounstro para reducir a todo un equipo ANBU, era imposible. Pronto Kakashi pudo deliberar a gran velocidad en su mente lo que sucedía, ése no era el único enemigo presente en ese lugar, podrían estar escondidos y su objetivo, ahora, emanaba un olor a sangre y era él. Debía alejarse de los demás para no provocar un enfrentamiento en el que alguien más pudiera salir herido, no… no deseaba eso. Aunque muriera en el acto, protegería a sus compañeros y acabaría con esas amenazas vivientes.

- No te preocupes, niña… él volverá –le dijo Pakkun a Hinata la cuál no quitaba los ojos del camino que tomó el sensei de pelo plateado- _"no lo dudo"_.

Fue un día difícil, ella aún en conciencia deseaba esperar a que Kakashi volviera, pasaron horas y nada. Comenzaba a tener dificultad para respirar por aquella vía abierta en su garganta, la sangre se coagulaba y obstruía la salida de aire, para cuando pasaron 5 minutos más sus párpados le pesaban, le ganaba un extraño deseo de dormir, estaba quedando inconsciente.

- ¡Hey! Niña… -decía Pakkun mientras la movía delicadamente por el hombro con su patita- no cierres los ojos.

Ella lo miró por un segundo pero no duró y cayó en un shock profundo, no importa cuanto ruido hiciera Pakkun, nada la despertaba, fue hasta su compañero, Shino, pero tampoco le oía. Sus ladridos se convertían en aullidos desesperados, quizá si Kakashi lo oyera iría más rápido hacia él, pero solamente quizá.

Una nueva unidad ANBU llegaba hasta la zona, fue bueno oír aquellos aullidos fueron de inmediato hasta la escena de la pelea. En su camino se encontraron con varios árboles caídos, cortes en algunos troncos pero la mayoría eran como ramas quebradas, típico lugar de batalla, la sangre los guió hasta un claro de luz donde vieron algunos implementos ninja, eran del equipo de Kakashi, Shino y Hinata.

- ¡Prepárense todos y dispérsense en la zona a 10 Km! –dijo el líder ANBU con máscara de gato.

- ¡Señor! –gritó uno de los ninjas- son dos cuerpos… -dijo mientras toda la unidad se detenía en la rama de un árbol, observaban silenciosamente.

- Parece que todo está despejado –dijo el líder ANBU realizando un ademán con su mano y autorizando a los Médicos para que ayudaran a Shino y Hinata- no hay rastros de Kakashi-senpai… -murmuró entre dientes.

Eran una unidad de 8 miembros, extrañamente Tsunade presintió que era necesario mandar 4 médicos mientras que el resto se encargaría de protegerlos de haber algún peligro latente en la zona. Cargaron con cuidado el cuerpo de la Hyuga, no sin antes vendar su cuello y realizar el debido cerrado en el área de la tráquea, aunque eso sería momentáneo, la herida se vio expuesta a microorganismos infecciosos, tendrían que realizar una limpieza completa y hacer puntos para cerrarla.

- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó uno de los médicos.

- ¿Hallaron algún rastro de Hatake? –dijo con voz firme, pero nadie respondió- ¿no? Entonces nos marcharemos, luego haremos un informe y regresaremos para buscarlo.

- Pero señor… -se pronunció otro médico- las heridas infringidas en el cuello de la Señorita Hyuga fueron hechas por esta cuchilla –le mostró una kunai- y tiene su energía impregnada en ella. No pudo ser otro, el capitán de esta unidad trató de asesinar a sus compañeros.

- ¡Mientes! –elevó un poco la voz el líder ANBU- ¿revisaste bien? Dudo mucho que Hatake haya hecho eso.

- No lo sé, pero tanto alrededor de esta kunai, como en el cuello de la chica y en las heridas del muchacho Aburame está la energía vital de Hatake, fue él quien los atacó, al menos eso me dicen las armas.

- Ya haremos un informe con respecto a ello –le dio la espalda a todo el equipo- ¡En marcha!

La niebla natural y aquellos leves rayos solares que pasaban entre las hojas fueron desapareciendo, en un momento había guerra, en otro simplemente paz, una quietud inmejorable bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero esa quietud era producto de la duda, de la incertidumbre que pasaría a contraponerse a Kakashi.

_Una Semana después…_

Sus típicos lentes yacían sobre una mesa cercana a su cama, él aún reposaba, el brazo vendado era suficiente razón para mantenerse estático, cualquier movimiento le causaba dolor. Miraba por la ventana y aún recordaba aquella escena, aquella terrible escena que marcó la vida de Kakashi; no recordaba mucho y eso lo convertía en un culpable más, uno que callaba inconscientemente la verdad.

- Buen día –saludó amenamente Kiba.

El joven Inuzuka se acercaba a él, entre sus manos tenía una caja de jugo de fruta natural. Se sentó en el borde de la cama de su compañero y le sonrió, abría el seguro de la caja para luego servirla en un vaso de cristal y dárselo a Shino.

- ¿No vas a hablar? –dijo Kiba rompiendo el silencio- toma –le entregó el vaso pero su compañero volteó la mirada hacia otro lado- ¿¡Que demonios pasa contigo!

- Nada.

- Mmmh… -gruñó un poco mostrando sus dientes- anoche fui a ver a Hinata-chan, su padre aún sigue molesto, creo que Kakashi-sensei la va a pasar muy mal.

- ¿Cómo? –volteó a verlo con algo de sorpresa.

- Pues como no te has recuperado aún supongo que no sabes que Kakashi-sensei fue arrestado hace dos días, me dijeron que esta acabado y con lo que les dijiste a los ANBU, ¡uuuh! Ni te imaginas la que se armó.

- No recuerdo mucho… -agregó Shino con un poco de consternación.

- Pues con tu declaración fue más que suficiente.

- Yo no se… peleaba contra alguien, de pronto… me vi en el piso, respirando agitado, no podía abrir mis ojos, mi brazo estaba quebrado, vi a Kakashi sobre Hinata, él… le cortaba el cuello.

Hubo nuevamente un silencio en la habitación, Kiba bebió algo del jugo en el vaso, lo dejó a medias sobre la mesita de Shino mientras se quedaba pensativo, era de los que aún creía que Kakashi era inocente, más que eso… él apoyaba a Kakashi; aunque era difícil probar su inocencia, debido a que Hinata era tratada por médicos especialistas en su hogar, no dejaban que nadie pasara, la cuidaban mucho hasta que despertara de la operación que se le realizó al llegar a Konoha.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? –preguntó Shino.

- Aún no despierta, tuvo una operación muy delicada.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo recuerdo pedazos de esa misión?

- No lo sé, quizá te golpeaste con algo, pero quien sabe. Por ahora solo te digo que debes cambiar tu declaración, sabes bien que el Kakashi-sensei no haría algo así.

- Yo…

- Piénsalo –dijo Kiba levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

- Yo lo vi… él… -tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y frunció el ceño con enojo- ¡Maldición! De recordar lo que viví, no estaría ahora intentando rememorar el pasado de esta manera, esta vil agonía pasará a ser la tortura de un inocente…

Sostuvo entre sus manos la badana de aquella pequeña muchacha, la oscura y fría habitación le causaba una sensación abstracta de dolor. Los ojos cerrados, las manos marcadas, la sangre seca en su rostro… vivos recuerdos de lo sucedido ese día.

Nadie escuchaba razones y él se sentía culpable, hay momentos que te marcan y realmente te hacen dudar de tu trabajo, de lo que eres y de lo que haces. Él… era Hatake Kakashi, extendió sus manos para verlas, la sequedad y el dolor de las ampollas hacían menos agradable esos recuerdos. Haber abandonado a su equipo, pero lo hizo por su bien, querer explicar el haber desechado completamente el manual de procedimiento ninja era para que lo condenen.

Se alejó de ellos, encontró a los demás mounstros y sin ninguna ayuda más que su habilidad y su genio nato para acabarlos procedió a terminar con su misión. El arma que se agitaba en su puño dejaba resbalar la sangre del los demonios que intentaron asesinar a sus compañeros, su mirada perdida entre la masacre que ante sus ojos se mostró y el cansancio.

- Debí huir con ellos… ¿Cómo pude abandonarlos? –se preguntó a sí mismo el Jounin.

Muy lejos de ahí, la joven Hyuga despertaba de un largo sueño, instintivamente posó ambas de sus manos en su garganta, sintió el suave vendaje que lo cubría, lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, eran susceptibles a la luz de la habitación pero era fuerte y lo resistía.

- ¿Sensei…? –pronunció con una voz muy débil y ronca.

Lo primero en lo que pudo pensar fue en él, era una búsqueda inconciente pero su deseo era totalmente puro. Se sentó con sumo cuidado sobre su cama, bajó sus pies al piso los tenía casi haciendo contacto con la impecable alfombra de su habitación.

- _"¿Dónde… estoy?"_ –se preguntó a sí misma, dio pasos hacia la puerta de su habitación con la intención de salir, se encontraba muy confundida las imágenes se veían difusas.

- ¡Hinata-sama! –gritó una muchacha del servicio.

De inmediato fue hacia ella y la sostuvo antes de que la muchacha cayera al piso, se encontraba débil, quizá si hubiera continuado esos serían los últimos pasos que diera. La llevó hasta su cuarto pero Hinata luchaba por salir.

- ¡Hinata-sama! Se lo pido por favor, recuéstese.

- ¿Q-qué… pasó…? –preguntó Hinata.

- Tiene que reposar… -hizo que acostara nuevamente en su cama- aún se recupera de la operación –la cubrió con una manta mientras se sentaba cerca a ella- que bueno que ya despertó.

- ¿Qué pasó con mi equipo? –preguntó la Hyuga.

- Debo avisar a su padre de su recuperación, espere un momento. Al menos ahora esta bien… -dijo algo sollozante- temimos que no recuperara su voz después de que la atacaran de ese modo, lo bueno es que ya lo detuvieron.

- ¿Detuvieron? –preguntó Hinata.

- Si, llevaron preso a Hatake Kakashi.

- ¡¿Qué?... –gritó Hinata pero de inmediato su voz le falló y comenzó a toser locamente, cubrió su boca con sus manos y al verlas notó sangre.

¡- Oh no! –dio alarmada la muchacha- ¡Voy de inmediato por su padre!

.

**Fin de Episodio 6**


	7. El deseo de Hatake

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

Un nuevo episodio ha llegado y con ello un nuevo año, el primer episodio del 2011, les deseo a todos un buen año (es un poco tarde, lo se). Gracias por el apoyo, los comentarios, la emoción y todo... =) procuraré seguir adelante a pesar de que soy algo lentita cuando actualizo.

Que tengan un bonito día todos.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^

* * *

**_

.

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce **

**Capítulo 7**: El deseo de Hatake

* * *

.

.

Es patético pensar en una manera para compensar la ofensa que cometió, aquella celda oscura y fría permanecería así, aún más con la desesperación suya empezaría a ahogarse. En un principio no debió anticiparse, ¿cuándo comenzó a ser tan impulsivo? Dejó de lado todo para protegerlos, aún así dañó a quién prometió proteger. Las promesas no significaban ya nada bajo la situación en la que pasó.

Pronto alguien se oyó cercano a su celda, un guardia ANBU se acercó, Hatake lo vio con su ya acostumbrada mirada cansada y parpadeó dos veces mientras ese guardia realizaba una acción inesperada.

- Eres libre –pronunció el ANBU, sacó las llaves que tenía colgadas en su cinturón y abrió la celda.

- No entiendo.

- Se me ordenó que te dejara libre, ya vete –le dijo nuevamente el ANBU.

El chillido y roce de metales entre sí hizo eco en toda la habitación mientras el sensei de pelo blanco aún seguía envuelto en la expectativa, se encontraba sentado en la mugre y extrema suciedad del piso pero se puso de pie, caminó hacia el ANBU para salir por la puerta.

- No lo entiendo… -dijo Kakashi y bajó la mirada para irse de ahí, aún tambaleaba, parecía estar convaleciente o simplemente adolorido.

_Algunas horas antes… _

La empleada corría presurosa hasta donde se encontraba el señor de la casa Hyuga, llegó hasta la habitación, respiraba agitada, decidió calmarse un poco, aún así su corazón no dejaba de latir locamente. Abrió la puerta corrediza y vio al padre de Hinata sentado de espaldas a la puerta, pose acostumbrada, tomaba un té tranquilamente.

- ¿Asunto? –dijo con voz firme Hiashi.

- Es su hija… ¡Ha despertado! –dijo emocionada.

- Sabía que lo haría –bebió un sorbo de su té- ¿y?

- Es que ella… se puso muy mal, quiso salir a la calle, no entiendo su razón. Estaba escupiendo sangre.

- Es normal, el doctor ya dejó una receta. No corre riesgos. Ocúpate de ella –ordenó.

- Pero señor, tal vez quiera convencerla de esa locura… se ha puesto muy mal.

- ¡Estas colmando mi paciencia! –agregó en tono duro- ahora ve con ella –ordenó aún más enojado.

La muchacha volvió de inmediato a acompañar a Hinata, la misma tenía un tono de piel pálido, no era la chica de mejillas sonrosadas y piel color durazno. Se sentó junto a ella, mientras tomaba una de sus manos para darle ánimo.

- Ya le avisé. No se vuelva a poner mal, por favor –dijo la muchacha con mucha preocupación.

- Estas exagerando –dijo Hinata en tono débil pero con ternura.

- No, usted esta realmente mal, no queremos que le pase nada. Todos en la mansión Hyuga están muy preocupados. En especial… aquél impertinente chico rubio –dijo la joven son algo de sonrojo.

- ¿D-De quién hablas? –preguntó la Hyuga con intriga.

Cuando usted volvió a Konoha de su misión… -comenzó a relatar con una expresión en el rostro divertida, al mismo tiempo le emocionaba lo sucedido- y todo mundo se enteró de su condición y de que debían operarla, ese chico rubio vino a visitarla, a pesar de que su padre incluso prohibió las visitas de otras personas, él lo convenció… estuvo con usted todo ese tiempo, se veían tan tiernoooos… -agregó con más emoción- antes de su operación, él vino corriendo y trajo algunas flores, me dio una tarjeta –la muchacha procedió a buscarla entre su ropa.

En la esquina de la habitación, en la cuál se ubicaba una ventana casi abierta, había una mesa larga en la tenían puestos algunos adornos y cuadernos de Hinata, muy en la esquina, casi donde la luz del sol daba estaban unas flores puestas en un recipiente de cristal con agua.

Hinata fijó su vista hacia el bello detalle contenido en las flores, sus ojos se cerraron con ternura y pronto un suspiro se dejó oír, era algo difícil para ella hasta respirar pero sin importarle y sin que pudiera controlarlo, aquella fue más que una exhalación involuntaria.

- Aquí esta –dijo con aquél pedazo de papel entre sus manos y se lo entregó a Hinata- ¿No quiere que lo lea? –preguntó.

- Hazlo, por favor –dijo con suavidad y le devolvió el papel.

.

_**"Hinata-chan:**_

_**No sé muy bien que escribir**_

_**Simplemente quiero decirte que**_

_**Espero con muchas ansias**_

_**Poder verte nuevamente, me he dado cuenta de muchas**_

_**Cosas que quiero hablar contigo, no tengo**_

_**Idea de porqué pero te extrañé y**_

_**Se que leerás esto cuando despiertes de**_

_**Esa operación tan dura, por eso quise**_

_**Mandarte un regalo; gracias por despertar…"**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto**_

.

Su cabeza se balanceó un poco mientras sonreía abiertamente con las palabras tan dulces que Naruto dirigió hacia ella, no pensó que causaría un gran problema, incluso para verla y estar a su lado, debió tener el típico cruce de palabras con su padre, por un momento la idea de ver a Naruto discutir con él le dio temor pero luego se sintió afortunada. La criada le dio la nota que le dejó Naruto, era un papel arrugado, pero quizá era la prueba de que él al fin se había fijado en ella…

- ¡¿Hiashi-sama? –dijo la joven que atendía a Hinata mientras se levantaba de su lado y hacía la debida reverencia al líder del clan.

- Es bueno verte tan recuperada… -dijo Hiashi-sama mientras que con un ademán le indicaba a la muchacha que atendía a su hija que se fuera.

- Padre… -pronunció Hinata, al mismo tiempo guardó la nota entre sus ropas y decidió poner cierto asunto en discusión.

- Deberías descansar, no es momento de que hablemos –dijo con autoridad mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a marcharse.

- ¿Es cierto que encerraron a Kakashi-sensei? –preguntó con preocupación Hinata.

- Él ya no será "sensei" por lo que le resta de vida, de eso me encargo yo –agregó con seriedad, la volteó a ver de reojo- ¿qué te preocupa? No tendrá oportunidad de lastimarte nunca más.

La mente se le nubló como si recibiera una revelación repentinamente, a través de esos prodigiosos ojos vio como aquella misión tan peligrosa se tornaba mortal. Lo último que recordaba tras despertar había sido su sonrisa, pero ahora veía algo más, estar siendo protegida por él, ver a Pakkun a su lado, aquél demonio mitad insecto, el ataque sorpresa y… al verdadero culpable de ese terror.

- Libérelo por favor –dijo Hinata con la mirada baja.

Apretó con fuerza su sábana, podría romperla de sólo recordar lo que sucedió. Ahora mismo sentía tanta culpa por lo que Kakashi tenía que pasar, fue más que un ataque inteligente. Su padre se acercó a ella mientras fruncía el ceño, reprobaba tanto la actitud débil de su hija.

- …con esa clase de compasión liberarás a un criminal, ¿esa es la clase de ninja que te han enseñado a ser? Tan débil de mente, cuerpo y alma… eres una…

- ¡Iré al comando ANBU o a la policía de Konoha y diré la verdad! –advirtió Hinata con firmeza sin levantar la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó su padre mientras quedaba anonadado con las palabras de Hinata.

.

_

* * *

Recuerdos…_

_Todo se torna borroso, el momento en el que Kakashi esta a punto de perder el sentido es atacado por la misma Hinata, la cuál esta poseída por algún tipo de demonio o mejor dicho esta siendo atrapada por el genjutsu producido por las segregaciones de aquellos insectos que en su garganta anidan._

_- Tiene dificultad para respirar y gracias a ello pierde el control de sí misma. Toma una kunai entre sus manos y trata de asesinar a su compañero, Shino. Kakashi se lo impide teniendo conciencia de que algo la posee._

_Se recrea una lucha fatal, por un lado sus sentimientos hacia ella y por otro su deber como Shinobi, no tiene opción, no quiere pero lucha. De pronto entiende y une todos los cabos sueltos, resuelve el misterio del ataque de su propia aliada, esa agua… estaba infectada, la que ella bebió con tanta dulzura, llena de un veneno o tal vez contenía algo más. Una poción con larvas de pantano, las cuales liberan un químico que llega a alterar el sistema neuro-cerebral, logrando la inconsciencia y el ataque deliberado, aún así… pensaba que algo más tenía de malo ese extraño veneno._

_Pronto Kakashi se descuida, tan sólo se protege de los ataques de Hinata, no reacciona, aún así se ve entre la espada y la pared, aquel demonio, que venció momentos antes, reacciona y lanza un ataque, era apartar a Hinata del camino o dejar que el ataque le diera de lleno. Pronto esquiva al insecto dirigido a su rostro, pero el mismo se estampa en el rostro de Hinata, liberándola al mismo tiempo del ataque toxico del veneno anterior, ambas encimas se contraponen y crean un antibiótico._

_Pero es tarde, el demonio hipnotizador de insectos queda putrefacto. Hinata se retuerce de dolor, mientras Shino despierta del trance en el que estuvo debido al ataque, Kakashi simplemente quiere ayudarla pero sus intentos son vanos, hasta que elimina al insecto estampado en su rostro y no sabe que más hacer, las larvas liberadas en su garganta crecen y obstruyen su vía respiratoria._

_Hinata toma a Kakashi por el cuello, su rostro se pone azul entre más tiempo pasa, le pide que la deje morir, pronto se levanta locamente y se dirige a Shino, él también intenta usar sus poderes en los insectos en la garganta de Hinata pero fracasa, ella se abalanza sobre él, esta descontrolada… no sabe que más hacer para liberarse de su dolor, entonces empuja a Shino, él cabe al piso no sin antes golpearse contra unas rocas. El ninja de cabello blanco, se acerca a Hinata, harto de verla sufrir de esa manera, la somete contra el piso, con sus piernas inmoviliza sus brazos, con sus brazos libres puede realizar una posición de manos "Kai" –liberación- del genjutsu producido por aquél veneno de insectos y finalmente se queda sobre ella cuando reacciona._

_Ella despierta, ve a ambos, a Shino casi inconsciente a un lado de ella y a Kakashi sin saber que hacer, con la desesperación a flor de piel y con el sufrimiento en los ojos. Ambos se miran por una milésima de segundos, esperan tener la respuesta para terminar con ese sufrimiento, el Jounin toma una decisión y saca su kunai, la empuña con fuerza para cortarle la garganta._

_- Perdóname… -dice entre dientes._

_Hinata sueña, así como lo hizo en los días anteriores, cree ver el rostro de Kakashi perdiéndose entre las sombras, tiene idas y venidas, entre lo consciente y lo inconsciente, él… él sufre, sufre a causa de su descuido._

_Fin de los recuerdos…

* * *

_

.

La misión fracasó por mi culpa, ataqué a mis compañeros e intenté asesinarlos –pronunció esperando el castigo.

- ¡Mientes! –le gritó su padre sin moverse de su lugar.

- No querrá que nuestro buen nombre sea manchado de esa manera, ¿verdad? –dijo sin ánimo la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Quedarás confinada por todos estos meses de recuperación, sin derecho a salir, sin derecho a hablar con nadie. Ése será mi castigo, pero por tu insolencia tendrás que recibir la debida corrección –de sus ojos blancos una oscura aura se expresó.

Su padre no acostumbraba a usar los castigos corporales, solamente lo hacía en casos graves, así como los cometidos por ella. La simple intención de mancillar el buen nombre de la familia Hyuga con acciones descuidadas eran ocasión para hacer uso de los, aunque antiguos, golpes con vara.

- Sí, padre –respondió Hinata con calma.

- En cuanto a Kakashi… -su hija lo miró con ansiedad esperando la respuesta- será libre, le enviaré una disculpa escrita y esperemos que sólo así olvide la humillación por la que le hiciste pasar.

- Gracias… -pronunció la Hyuga, feliz de haber liberado a un inocente. No le importaba nada más, al fin pudo tener paz y respirar con más tranquilidad.

Y entonces así la dejó sola, salió de la habitación totalmente furioso, la versión que le dio su hija de los hechos era aún más creíble que la que dio Shino, por lo tanto la policía encargada del caso la aprendería y le daría un castigo quizá de reclusión. No iba a permitir que Hinata pasara por momentos de angustia, era la heredera del clan.

- "Kakashi-sensei…" –pensó la Hyuga al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas inundaron sus mejillas- "lo siento".

- ¿Hinata-chan?

Pronto una voz conocida se oyó muy cercana a ella, más exactamente esa persona se encontraba en las puertas de su habitación, apoyado en el marco, con una leve sonrisa que expresaba mínimamente su alegría. Naruto no supo que más decir, el verla despierta y consiente era lo que más había anhelado en todo ese tiempo de zozobra.

- "Es él… es Naruto, es…" –pensaba mientras él se acercaba más a ella.

- No pensé que ahora estarías… ya… bien… -pronunció Naruto con sorpresa.

- …na… -poco a poco el aire se le iba.

Él se detuvo a dos pasos de ella, extendió sus manos y con ellas rodeó el rostro de Hinata, así sintió el calor que emanaba de sus mejillas, al fin podía decir que se encontraba bien y que ya no extrañaría tanto esos dulces ojos tímidos así como lo hizo cuando Hinata estuvo en terapia intensiva y no despertaba de su cruel sueño. No podía creer que algo como verla de nuevo lo haría tan feliz, quizá era algo que antes no apreciaba pero en ese instante sí, cuanto duele saber que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

- "Va a… ¿besarme?" –pensó la Hyuga al tener muy cercanos los labios de Naruto.

_Algunas horas después…_

Los guardias ANBU parecían estar avergonzados, el Jounin de cabellera blanca pasaba por su lado, los miraba y ellos simplemente evadían sus miradas. Al estar en la puerta, a punto de salir, un guardia se acercó a él y le entregó algunas de sus cosas, confiscadas al entrar a esa fría celda, entre las mismas se destacó una carta en sobre blanco con un sello delante.

- La familia Hyuga envió eso –dijo el guardia ante la mirada expectante de Kakashi.

- Ya veo… -dijo Kakashi con cansancio, mientras sus temblorosas manos tomaban el grueso trozo de papel y lo guardaban en el bolsillo de su pantalón- hasta otra ocasión –volvió a decir el Jounin sin preocupación y saliendo de allí.

- Eh… -por un momento el guardia posó su mano en el hombro de Kakashi- en verdad lo lamento, me siento culpable por no haber hecho nada por ti.

- Ja… -simuló una risa algo cansada- sólo hacías tu trabajo, no tienes de qué preocuparte –le contestó Kakashi, el guardia quitó la mano de su hombro para dejarlo ir.

Por más que lo pensara él tenía la respuesta a lo sucedido a pesar de ello no podría echarle la culpa a sus compañeros, lo que menos admitía fue no volver para ayudarlos, se encontraban delicados y más cuando sufrieron graves heridas. Quizá Hinata había despertado, habría contado la verdad y la habrían castigado, pero conociendo a su familia hicieron algo para librarla de cualquier investigación.

La verdad hizo libre a Hinata, quizá lo dijo y ahora se enfrenta a algo peor que la justicia de Konoha, ahora mismo estaría bajo el duro mando de su padre; no podía decir que no la extrañaba porque desde el instante en que la dejó con Pakkun hasta el momento en que volvió a Konoha lo único en lo que pensaba era en su salud o mejor dicho… en ella.

- Debería ir… a la casa de los Hyuga para… ehmm… hablar de la carta que me enviaron –dijo con simulación Kakashi para si mismo.

En vez de marcharse hacia su hogar, darse un baño, ir a que le revisaran las heridas en el hospital de la aldea prefería marchar a darle una miradita a la joven de cabellos azulados, saludarla "de paso", como si fuera una mera casualidad, quizás si llevaba una flor, un detalle o algo, para… saludarla "de paso" también sería estupendo.

En su mente se dispersaban varios pensamientos que rebotaban locamente en su interior y llegaban hasta su corazón, el mismo que le palpitaba de alegría y entre más se acercaba a la casa de los Hyuga creía que más feliz estaría de tener que ver a Hinata y saludarla, simplemente saludarla y desearle que se mejore, omitiendo las enormes ganas que tenía te tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle lo feliz que estaba de que ella estuviera viva y de que estuviera bien, posiblemente hasta un "te quiero" saldría de sus labios, sería inaudible, sería como una caricia, una caricia que tanto estaba anhelando darle, pero sería mucho pedir.

- No, son muchas… -pronunció Kakashi en voz baja cuando se detuvo en una florería y tenía entre sus manos todo un ramo de rosas- y realmente sería exagerado –una gota de sudor se mostró en su frente.

- ¿Señor se encuentra bien? –preguntó la dueña, veía algo demacrado al Jounin.

- No me veo tan mal, ¿o si? –le dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa, aunque no se notara.

- Pues… no, pero…

- No se preocupe, estoy muy bien. Podría traerme un… no sé, algo que no sea tan llamativo, por ejemplo –fijó su vista en ciertos arreglos de flores cercanos a una repisa en la ventana- aquel arreglo de flores a la derecha de las de cerezo, ¿cómo se llaman?

- Jajaja… las que son de un color rosa intenso dice –sonrió divertida la vendedora.

- Supongo, me gustan pero quisiera un pequeño arreglo, así de pequeño como está.

- No sé si se dio cuenta pero me parece casi obra del destino que haya gente que escoja ese arreglo, ¿esta enamorado?

- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –levantó una ceja- como cree –dijo Kakashi con una pizca de nerviosismo innotable.

- Esa flor… la cultivamos hace algunos meses, viene de un bosque cercano al país de la primavera. Es muy rara, no muchos la escogen y los que lo hacen ciertamente están enamorados o… eso creía hasta que usted llegó, según dice no siente nada hacia nadie.

- Jamás dije eso, pero… bueno, es un regalo y debe ser especial –dijo Kakashi sin salir de su mentira.

- Mire, por ser el primer cliente que compra esas flores se las daré gratis, pero debe hacer algo a cambio –le dijo muy contenta la mujer.

Tengo dinero y puedo pagarlo, no se preocupe, así como me ve no soy tan pobre… sólo tuve un mal momento.

- Jajaja… tranquilo, en serio que no me debe pagar nada y no lo digo porque esté así, sino porque es algo que pienso que le agradará saber. Cuando se escoge esa flor y se está enamorado el que las tiene debe pedir un deseo antes de entregárselas a esa persona que… representa ser especial, no por nada el árbol del que proviene se llama "amor".

- ¿Es la flor que proviene el árbol del amor…?

En cuanto salió de la tienda la idea de pedir un deseo se le hizo loca y hasta trastornada para alguien con su seriedad y sobretodo con su edad. Tenia el pequeño arreglo entre sus manos, como el pequeño arreglo del tamaño de la palma de su mano tenía una capa protectora pudo con facilidad guardarla en su mochila. Cuando se la entregara sería una completa sorpresa, no estaba seguro de su elección, pero… algo en su interior le decía que era lo que deseaba, demostrarle de una manera casi invisible su aprecio, cariño y preocupación.

Llegó al portón de los Hyuga, entre tanto un guardia lo veía y lo dejaba pasar abriendo la puerta, por alguna razón el Hiashi-sama autorizó su entrada, para cuando Kakashi quisiera platicar del pequeño altercado que causó sus acciones en misión.

- "Hoy pasan cosas realmente extrañas" –pensó Kakashi.

Hubiera sido más prudente marchar hacia la habitación del jefe de la familia y luego ir a ver a Hinata, pero no pudo evitar sentir tanta ansiedad por verla, de alguna manera el corazón le palpitaba con más fuerza. Pronto estuvo cercano a la puerta de la Hyuga, respiró hondo y posó su mano sobre la misma para abrirla y mostrarse ante ella, saludarla con un ademán, casi acostumbrado, y sonreírle con ternura; una actitud propia hacia Hinata.

- Buenos días… -agregó Kakashi con suavidad al entrar a la habitación y cerrar tras él la puerta.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? –dijo sorprendida la Hyuga.

- Sí, soy yo… -sonrió con alegría el Jounin poniéndose aún más cerca de ella mientras dejaba la mochila que lo acompañó en todo momento muy cerca de él en el piso.

- No pensé que… ¡Cof! –tosió mostrando algo de dolor en su mirada- lo siento.

- Hablar tanto te pondrá peor, tranquilízate. Salí hace un rato y decidí venir a ver… a verte –concluyó Kakashi sentándose al borde de la cama de la joven de cabellos oscuros.

- Que alegría, lamento tanto que haya pasado por todo esto a causa mía. Debió decir la verdad, no era justo que lo metieran a la cárcel.

- Jajaja… no iba a decir nada que te… digo que los comprometiera; además me encuentro bien, me preocupaba más como estuvieras, yo… siento mucho lo que sucedió, en primer lugar -apretó los puños con rabia- dejarlos en medio de la nada fue una estupidez, debí actuar como un verdadero líder y huir con ustedes, pero…

La mano de Hinata se posó con suavidad en las de Kakashi y las acarició mientras le miraba con un cariño inmenso, con unos ojos reflejantes de una pureza casi palpable y una calidez humana más propia de un ser celestial, aunque eso fuera algo exagerado. Sus labios dejaron de moverse al tenerla así de cerca y al mismo tiempo sentir el deber de no corresponder, de no apretarle las manos con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, se equivocaba… esa clase de sentimientos no le eran permitidos, no con ella.

Casi instintivamente sus rostros fueron acercándose, ella no soltaba sus manos, antes convertidas en puños, no lo soltaba y lo apretaba con más fuerza, el sentimiento o al menos la emoción del instante eran los mismos, Kakashi no podía creerlo, ¿así era como debía sentirse cuando uno quiere y es querido?

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó con alegría Naruto entrando a la habitación de golpe.

El aludido solamente viró su rostro de golpe hacia su alumno, la Hyuga lo soltó y al mismo tiempo emitió una sonrisa, aún más hermosa que la que le había dirigido a Kakashi, a Naruto, de momento soltó con suavidad al sensei de pelo plateado.

Algo en su interior le decía que lo que vería no sería tan agradable, no sería algo bueno, Kakashi se apartó levemente mientras Naruto se acercaba a la cama de Hinata y…

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que Kakashi-sensei estaría bien –agregó Naruto y pronto sus labios fueron a parar en los de Hinata.

Un beso prolongado de casi 3 segundos se hizo realidad delante de él, Kakashi… ahora era él quién no podía respirar, tragó saliva y sintió como si ese fuera el momento más largo de su vida, al igual que doloroso.

- Kakashi-sensei… -dijo Hinata después de separarse de los labios del rubio- me hace tan feliz tenerlo aquí, quería que fuera el primero en saberlo.

- ¡Vamos! Dile al sensei, seguro se pondrá feliz pues gracias él… -dijo Naruto rodeando a Hinata con su brazo y sentándose a su lado- ahora somos novios –una enorme sonrisa se mostró.

- ¿No-novios? –dijo el Jounin con sorpresa.

- Bueno... Naruto-kun me lo pidió y yo acepté –agregó Hinata con un sonrojo y acaloramiento en sus mejillas.

- Jajaja… eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas, no tengas pena –agregó Naruto abrazándola y sonriendo.

- Te-tengo algunas cosas que hacer, si me perdonan… -se levantó del lugar en el que estaba- por cierto, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo –dijo Kakashi con alegría y muy sonriente, levantó su mochila del piso y salió de allí.

No era como si corriera o si se escondiera, el corazón palpitante de emoción en ese instante paró de golpe, quería que ella fuera feliz, no sabía en ese instante el porqué del amargo sabor en su boca. Quizá en un principio el error fue suyo, crear ciertas emociones que sólo él imaginaba.

Hacía algo de frío, metió sus manos en los respectivos bolsillos y notó que tenía algo, una tarjeta, era la que le dieron junto al arreglo de flores, la sacó y procedió a leerla, se castigaba a sí mismo haciéndolo pero no le quedaba otro remedio que tocar tierra con golpes así de fuertes.

- "Deseo que seas feliz, que tengas buena salud y…"

No la había terminado aún, le faltaba valor para poner un tercer deseo, uno que en su mente se presentó como algo casi egoísta, pero que realmente quería.

- "… y que estés con el hombre que realmente te pueda amar como te mereces".

Y de alguna manera creía que ése era él. Creía que eso era suficiente, o al menos aceptando eso que sentía podría Hinata estar con él, aún si él no era capaz de demostrarlo. Su cariño guiaría a Hinata hacia él, de ese modo estaría casi obligado a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Eso era lo que quería, ahora ella será feliz, lo será –dijo Kakashi muy seguro de ello, aunque con una tristeza que lo embargaba.

**Fin de Episodio 7**


	8. Un Sensei y sus Sentimientos I

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica).

* * *

_

Bien, se que me tardé mucho pero lo bueno es que estoy haciendo grandes avances con este fic, que para decirlo más simple es un editado que tenía escrito hasta cierto episodio y que no había continuado, HOY precisamente le di a la continuación y por fin fluyeron más ideas, aunque muchos van a sentirse triste también les va a gustar el movimiento serio de problemas de sociedad actual impuestos en el fic.

En fin. Gracias nuevamente a los comentarios. Kakashi es un amor, lo se, ¿hacer escenas lemon? Pues las hice ;), ¿Kakashi es lindo? Siempre me pareció lindo, aunque en el manga Kishimoto lo ha degradado demasiado, ¿qué continue? Gracias a todos sus comentarios el fic ha vuelto a la ronda de actualizaciones, puesto que lo tenía detenido desde hace MUUUUCHO como dije. Gracias a ustedes por apoyar el fic de esta manera, todo es por los que leen este KakaxHina que fue elaborado por una mente loca como la mía.

Gracias a aquellas personas pacientes que esperaron prácticamente un año para verme actualizar y gracias por sus palabras de aliento. Un comentario es como un "gracias por el fic" que me impulsa a seguir.

Sin nada más que decir, aquí está el siguiente episodio =D disfrútenlo.

.

* * *

_**Nota: NO al PLAGIO por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^

* * *

**_

.

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce **

**Capítulo 8: **Un sensei y sus sentimientos I

* * *

.

El amor arde en lo profundo del corazón, en un principio al no reconocerlo se pierden algunas oportunidades, son algo que no se recupera y que se mantiene como una esperanza apagada. Kakashi llevaba algún tiempo impactado por la noticia que Naruto le dio y pensar que si no fuera por él en ese instante la habría besado…

- Ahhh –suspiró mientras se daba un golpe en la frente.

El pasar la delgada línea que los separaba era un camino del que no habrá vuelta atrás. Temía que ella fuera a pensar que él se aprovechó de la confianza que brindó, un sensei debe mantenerse al costado del alumno para guiarlo, aconsejarlo y encaminarlo hacia un buen futuro.

- ¡Kakashi-sempai! –dijo con emoción Yamato.

Llamó su atención para sentarse al lado suyo, ambos esperaban a la hokage para una reunión matutina. El sensei de pelo plateado se mantenía silencioso, aquél suspiro antes de que llegara su compañero volvió a presentarse esta vez más prolongado.

- Llegaste temprano, que raro –le dijo Yamato nuevamente.

- ¿Uh? –volteó a verlo con desconcierto.

- Estas muy distraído sempai, ¿necesitas ayuda? ¿tienes algún problema?

- No es nada –agregó Kakashi cerrando su ojo, tenía el semblante deprimido.

- Ya veo, esto debe ser por el incidente de la familia Hyuga. Deberían sentirse avergonzados por hacerte eso, no era manera de proceder. En todo caso si te aún te sientes ofendido puedes pedir tu compensación.

- Todo esta bien –abrió con desgano su ojo mientras se daba algunas palmadas en las mejillas para espabilarse- he pasado por peores cosas que esa.

Dejaron de conversar debido a que la hokage ya casi llegaba, en el pasillo sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, esos zapatos hacían que la madera crujiera con el sólo contacto. Pasaron la mañana arreglando algunos asuntos pendientes con las aldeas aledañas.

No hay peor forma de pasar el día que estar en una oficina cerrada, mientras el calor los llenaba de cansancio. Tuvieron algunos recesos en los que salían y tomaban un poco de agua o Shizune iba a ofrecerles algo.

- Kakashi-san –dijo Shizune- ¿no quiere algo?

- No –le contestó sonriendo levemente- pero gracias. Eh… disculpa –le dijo mientras halaba a Shizune hacia un rincón algo alejado- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, dígame.

- ¿Ha venido la señorita Hyuga o… Naruto?

- Por supuesto, anoche llegaron de una misión a la que los enviaron. Se veían tan bien, la señorita Hyuga sigue algo descompensada porque pescó un resfriado pero definitivamente Naruto hace que ella pueda sonreír.

- Ah… -trató de notarse no tan... molesto.

- Se ha preocupado mucho, ¿no? –dijo Shizune enternecida.

- Nada más un poco, creo que iré a verla pronto.

- Hágalo hoy. Imagino que la familia Hyuga estará muy complacida en recibirlo, usted sabe… lo que le hicieron.

- Lo pensaré –sonrió Kakashi.

Volvieron a la reunión pero sólo fueron unos momentos, lo aburrido de tener que trabajar, de pensar en algo que no debería y de no poder hacer otra cosa más que sentir celos, bien… el primer paso es aceptarlo, ya lo segundo se da dependiendo de cómo puedas sobrellevar ese sentimiento confuso.

- Eso es todo, mañana arreglaré lo demás con los consultores ANBU y si tengo la oportunidad hablaré con… -Kakashi se levantó de su lugar y salió de la oficina- ¿qué demonios le pasa? –preguntó con enojo Tsunade.

- Discúlpelo, ha estado muy cansado –agregó de inmediato Yamato.

- "Naruto sigue con ella… sigue con ella… ¿pero qué estoy pensando? No terminarían por nada, con todo eso que ha pasado yo la apoyé y tuve el valor de promover los sentimientos que por él Hinata siempre ha guardado. Que infeliz, que patético… ella es mucho menor a mí, estoy loco"

Y lo que realmente le preocupaba era ella, sobre todo y con las idas, venidas y caídas. No la veía débil sino que Kakashi aún no confiaba en Naruto como un protector o al menos un novio consiente, siendo su sensei tenía más conocimiento de las relaciones que tenía su alumno, el peligro en ese momento era Sakura.

De las alumnas, de las amigas, de los sueños y de los hombres hay un punto inicial, uno en el que podemos convertirnos en potenciales narcisistas, protegiendo lo que ayuda a nuestro ego, lo que nos hace felices a un modo incomprensible para los que no tienen prioridades egoístas. Sakura no era mala, era el tipo de mujer insolente que defendía lo suyo, su gran corazón y su belleza única capturaban la atención de Naruto, esa misma fiereza de la que carecía Hinata, pero… ¡NO! Hinata era bella, a su modo, era bella así como cuando el viento se agita entre las hojas, mientras caen con pausa sobre tu rostro y te sosiegan, era bella… sus colores, típicos … no eran de lo más comunes, las mejillas sonrosadas de un tono agradable, sus ojos blancos y brillantes como perlas, su cabellera de un color único, único en ella… un tono único que ningún Hyuga o extranjero podría tener jamás más que nada su forma de ser era lo que la hacía ser tan "Hinata".

- ¿Sakura? –pronunció con sorpresa Kakashi, veía a su alumna comprando algo en una tienda, tan pronto ella se dio cuenta se acercó a él.

- Sensei, ¿qué hace por aquí? –preguntó y sonrió levemente.

- Daba un paseo, no te he visto últimamente. Seguro has estado ocupada en el hospital de Konoha, eres tan trabajadora.

- Ehm… algo así. Sensei me gustaría poder hablar con usted, no se si es posible.

- Claro, claro –respondió Kakashi dos veces casi inseguro.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un té? –sugirió la joven alumna.

Caminaron hasta un puesto situado a dos calles de donde se encontraron, buscaron una mesa, pidieron su orden de té, Sakura pidió por los dos… extrañamente un té para calmar los nervios, la joven parecía temblar levemente mientras intentaba tomar la taza entre sus manos, en ese momento Kakashi posó su mano sobre la de ella.

- Cálmate –dijo con seguridad y sonrió con esa misma entereza con la que habría sonreído cuando sus alumnos eran unos pequeños.

- Lo que pasa es… es… no se como decírselo –Kakashi apartó su mano de la de ella.

- Estoy seguro de que es algo que podemos resolver. Aunque a veces seas testaruda, podemos encontrar una manera en hacer algo.

- Naruto ha llegado hoy pero no sé como decirle algo que no pude… -calló y bebió un poco de su té.

- ¿Uhm? –levantó una ceja con extrañez- dime de qué es lo que se trata, Sakura.

- Parecía que todo iba bien entre él y yo, luego apareció Hinata, yo supe lo que son los celos. Me invadió la rabia cuando Naruto demostró preocuparse mucho por ella, discutimos y él se fue. No lo he visto pero ahora se que su novia es Hinata, no me preocupó para nada, pero la odiaba… -Sakura depositó el vaso sobre la mesa con fuerza- cuando se fue de viaje con ella comencé a sufrir y pronto… me sentí mal.

- No puede ser… -agregó Kakashi sin salir de su extrema sorpresa.

- Kakashi-sensei no sé que hacer… creo que estoy embarazada.

- Es decir que Naruto y tú… -tartamudeaba sin poder continuar con su regaño, el que merecía Sakura.

- Es que no sé cómo pasó, yo se que me descuidé pero él también debía cuidarse… fue una estupidez. Lo lamento tanto –soltó en llanto y tomó la mano de Kakashi para mirarlo aún con lágrimas en los ojos- prométame que no se lo dirá… me moriría de vergüenza que él vaya a terminar con Hinata por esto, es que yo… quiero que sea feliz…

- Te entiendo, pero… -Kakashi movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando, la consternación que lo oprimía era enorme, la felicidad de Hinata, su posible sufrimiento, el amor de su vida que va a dejarla por cumplir su deber.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿a dónde va? –le preguntó preocupada mientras su sensei se levantaba de la mesa.

No puedo prometerte que no le diré, Naruto debe saberlo y en este momento voy a traerlo aquí para que te responda como debe ser. No vas a pasar por esto sola, te lo aseguro, tranquilízate –agregó Kakashi con una entereza y ternura inimaginable, Sakura no expresó nada y vio cómo se marchó.

- ¡Hump!... –Sakura limpió sus lágrimas mientras sonreía de una manera sospechosa- nunca pensé que funcionaría, vamos a ver si Hinata puede con esto.

Podía darle un buen golpe a Naruto, Kakashi estaba eufórico, enojado y al mismo tiempo impactado, cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez para respirar hondo y calmarse pero no era suficiente. No podría ni imaginar la cara de Hinata cuando Naruto terminara con ella, lo más seguro era que ella disfrutaba su noviazgo, vivía con alegría… la misma alegría que vio reflejada en sus dulces ojos el día en que le confesó lo que Naruto y ella tendrían.

Imaginarse a Naruto como un muchacho que busca tener encuentros demasiado cercanos hacía que Kakashi deseara más darle una buena bofetada, ¿habría intentado algo con Hinata? Por instantes la imagen de una joven piel de luna, con la espalda descubierta, los cabellos sobre su terso rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas por un encuentro intimo hicieron saltar algunas de sus hormonas, de pronto paró en seco… estaba sonrojado y avergonzado como no tenía idea, imaginarse así a esa pequeña niña, realmente era un hombre terrible.

Luego de algunos minutos llegó hasta el departamento de su alumno rubio, golpeó la puerta con la mano hecha un puño varias veces.

- ¿¡Naruto! –gritó Kakashi.

- Ya voy, ya voy… -se oyó una voz desde adentro.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, el joven tenía un buen aspecto, se veía elegante como si fuera a salir a cenar. Tenía un traje informal, una camisa abierta y el mismo cabello desordenado.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? –dijo sorprendido- buenas noches.

- Nada de buenas noches, debemos hablar –posó su mano sobre su hombro y lo metió dentro de su departamento para cerrar la puerta tras de sí- vas a decirme que es lo que pasa con Sakura y vas a decirme toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué? Ella y yo terminamos hace mucho.

- ¿Cuánto? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido Kakashi.

- Pues… 3 meses o algo así, no se. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

- Tienes que terminar con Hinata, es una orden y luego arregla tus asuntos con Sakura, tienen mucho de que hablar, por si te interesa esta tomando un té en el una cafetería en el centro –dijo Kakashi con enojo.

- No voy a hacer lo que me dice –le contestó Naruto con dureza- no pienso volver con Sakura, soy feliz con Hinata y ella es feliz conmigo. Tampoco puede darme ordenes como si fuera un pequeño, sólo porque usted cree algo que no es.

- ¡Sakura piensa que esta embarazada! –le gritó Kakashi con enojo- ¿¡Crees que esa no es razón para hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades! ¡Mocoso estúpido, no entiendo cómo pudiste cometer un error así! – Naruto se quedó sin habla y sintió marearse, se sostuvo de uno de sus muebles y cubrió su rostro con preocupación.

- No… no… pero… yo… -obviamente Naruto ya no podía decir nada más.

- Hazte cargo de ella, ahora. Si fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer un hijo ten la decencia de hacerte cargo de él ahora –Kakashi le dio la espalda y se fue azotando la puerta con rabia.

Tenía los músculos de la cara cansados de tanto fruncir el ceño, la cabeza le comenzaba a dar problemas, caminaba dando pasos fuertes viendo hacia el piso y gruñendo como un animal frustrado. Pero este sufrimiento ajeno no era tan egoísta, era el menos aprehensivo que pudiera imaginar.

Alguien chocó su hombro y él ni cuenta se había dado, volteó a ver… para su sorpresa era Hinata, deducir que decirle en esos instantes era un problema aún mayor que el decirle lo que pasaba. Esa mirada angelical… no podía imaginarlo pero obviamente iba a salir con Naruto, traía un vestido blanco con algo de escote, cubría con delicadeza su busto, pero aún así denotaba sus atributos de mujer, un vestido con tiras, un sencillo collar negro de estilo gargantilla rodeando su cuello y los labios color cereza aún más brillantes por la coloración sobre ellos, su rostro… con un poco de maquillaje, algo de sombras para resaltar esos enormes ojos que hacían un perfecto juego con esas largas pestañas.

- Eh... ah… -sin saber que decir Kakashi la miró nervioso y se rascó la cabeza.

- Buenas noches –le hizo una reverencia.

- Yo me voy –le dijo Kakashi sin poder verla más.

- Eh… claro, hasta luego. Eh… ¡disculpe! –le gritó al verlo un poco lejos de ella.

- ¿Si? –respondió Kakashi mirándola con atención.

- Gracias por todo. No sabría como decírselo, aunque siendo sincera me gustaría poder hablar con usted. Sabe que mi padre… me ha perdonado y todo porque usted habló con él. Ha dejado que esté con Naruto y sobretodo no sé como agradecerle todo esto.

- No tienes que hacerlo –bajó la mirada avergonzado y triste.

- Es verdad, pero dígame –se acercó a Kakashi, él se encontraba de pie junto a la baranda de la escalera que lo llevaría a bajar- ¿Naruto esta en casa?

- "No puedo dejar que se lo diga ahora, no puedo… tengo que mentir" –pensó Kakashi, aún nervioso por la cercanía de la Hyuga que se encontraba frente a él, él casi bajando y ella casi a su altura- no, dijo que tenía una emergencia y que lo disculparas.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó triste Hinata.

- Si, si… pero bueno, ya tendrán otra noche.

En fin, en ese caso me voy a casa –paso de lado a Kakashi y volteó a verlo con una dulce sonrisa unos escalones más abajo- si quiere podemos irnos juntos.

- Claro –aceptó y sonrió de manera casi obligada, la situación por la que pasaría ella y el sufrimiento no era para menos, estaba preocupado, más por ella que por sus alumnos.

...

... ...

_**Continuará…**_

_Un sensei y sus sentimientos II_

**Autora**: _He decidido partir este episodio en dos partes, porque se me ha hecho muy largo y he pensado que no a muchos les agrada leer episodios de, prácticamente, 15 o 14 págs., por lo mismo este episodio queda aquí. No se preocupen, el siguiente será igual de largo, profundo y lleno de sentimientos jejeje. No se presionen, el siguiente episodio llegará pronto :)_


	9. Un Sensei y sus Sentimientos II

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

De regreso, se que dije que sería pronto xD pero fuerzas fuera de mi alcance me alejaron de mi pc o de pero bueno, hoy me fijé en las fechas de actualización y dije "OMG". Había olvidado poner la segunda parte.

Y ya que este fics es una re-edición, no puedo poner la excusa de que lo estaba escribiendo jaja. Bueno, que bueno que odien a Sakura xD pero bueno, ya verán cómo le va.

Saludos =) y no se extrañen por la actitud de Naruto, la verdad es que… siento que es una reacción normal la que tiene/tendrá a futuro con Hinata. Así que todos preparados y avisados.

Hasta una nueva ocasión =D

**Nota1**: Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda a no ser que un velociraptor me quite el teclado y me obligue a salir a la universidad o estudiar o salir al cine con los amigos ¬¬ maldito velociraptor.

* * *

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 9**: Un sensei y sus sentimientos II

* * *

.

.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta el pasillo y salieron juntos, Kakashi tomaba las cosas con calma, en apariencia.

- ¿Cómo ha estado? –le preguntó Hinata.

- Ocupado, como de costumbre. Misiones, peleas, entrenamiento… -contestó casi despistado.

- Lo imagino –bajó la mirada, sonrió levemente y fijó su mirada al cargado cielo lleno de nubes.

- ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó al verla pensativa.

Es sólo que no me siento bien, tal vez para usted sea demasiado eso de las misiones, las peleas y el entrenamiento, yo realmente… lo extraño, mi padre siempre decía que eso no era lo mío, Neji-kun también algunas veces me dijo algo similar, pero creo que mi vida esta ligada a todas esas situaciones, gracias a la escuela ninja pude independizarme, conocer a mis amigos, a Naruto… -decía Hinata mientras el sensei se disponía a decir algo ella volvió a hablar inmediatamente- y a usted.

Entre la espera de llegar a las puertas del palacio Hyuga y seguir en su caminata ella dijo algo que lo puso nervioso, jamás se habría sentido así… acorralado en medio de un sentir impropio; las grandes nubes que cubrían el cielo y la luna se despejaron gracias a una brisa fuerte.

Apenas doblaban la esquina pero Kakashi seguía incomodo con lo dicho, no podía articular una palabra, no quería parecer nervioso o tonto, todo lo contrario de lo que era él. El hecho de ser clasificado como un galán residía en que era discreto, guapo, agradable, el modelo ideal de caballero que cualquier chica en Konoha tendría el placer de llevar a su hogar.

- Disculpe… -pronunció Hinata deteniéndose delante de Kakashi de golpe, él no pronunció ni una sola palabra- ¿esta molesto conmigo?

- Por favor –dijo Kakashi tratando de evadirla e irse por otro lado, pero ella se lo impidió moviéndose en la misma dirección- no, claro que no. Tengo algunas cosas importantes que resolver y es necesario que regrese.

- Le preguntaba porque… -giró con delicadeza su cabeza hacia otro lado algo pensativa- ha estado diferente desde que pasó… eh… lo que pasó allá en el bosque.

- Eso no importa –sonrió y colocó su mano con cuidado sobre la mejilla de Hinata para acariciarla con disimulo al sostener luego su mentón y elevarlo para que se mirasen- quiero que me prometa que no va a comprometerse así nunca más. El equipo estaba bajo mi mando, era mi responsabilidad.

- Pero pudo decir algo –decía Hinata sin perder ni uno sólo de los movimientos de Kakashi.

- Nunca pondré en tela de juicio su honor, es una dama –dijo Kakashi casi en susurro mientras su rostro se acercaba al de ella- merece respeto, confianza y… -quedó a algunos centímetros de su boca.

Pronto despertó de aquél hipnótico momento, tenía a Hinata entre sus manos, sus labios dulces tentando a ser tocados y la tibia respiración de Hinata que rosaba su mejilla descubierta. La mirada de la joven era pura, inocente ante cualquier ataque de alguien como él, inmerso en lujuria por sus dedos, su cuerpo y aquél bello rostro de ángel.

- ¿Y…? –preguntó temblorosa la joven.

- Y… -dijo Kakashi y se echó para atrás- ¡No puedo creerlo! Olvide los informes de la Hokage en la oficina ANBU –dijo tratando de disimular y alejándose por completo.

- ¿Es importante? –le preguntó Hinata.

- Claro que sí, discúlpame, tengo que irme de inmediato, mañana habrá una reunión y tengo que llevarlos –levanto su mano y la agitó mientras corría en dirección contraria.

- Bueno… adiós –dijo con sorpresa la Hyuga.

Sin permitir otra palabra más se apartó de ella y salió despedido de allí.

El silencio se aplacaba con el latir de su corazón, Kakashi era tan bueno… en un sentido que solamente ella entendería, caballeroso y dulce, sus manos se juntaron como si quisiera elevar una oración y las puso casi hasta su mentón mientras se ocultaba entre ellas.

El momento en el que sus dedos rosaron su mejilla y bajaron delicadamente hasta su mentón ella deseó… deseó tanto que él hiciera algo más que mirarla, algo de culpabilidad manchó sus dulces pensamientos, se sonrojaba levemente y caminaba hacia su hogar, no podía quedarse viendo hacia donde él se había marchado. Pronto la blanca luz de la noche la abandonó, Hinata se abrazó a sí misma mientras una brisa volvía a agitar su cabellera y le cubría el rostro.

Un presentimiento la hizo sentirse ahogada, bajó la mirada y decidió tomar un camino mucho más concurrido, vagar por calles solitarias en tanta oscuridad solamente la hacían quedarse con un pensamiento en la mente. Pasó por algunas tiendas, algunas ya cerraban, otras parecían ser de 24hrs. y algunas simplemente estaban vacías… pronto algo llamó su atención, era Naruto caminando por ahí, ella lo siguió, pretendía sorprenderlo, abrazarlo por la espalda y rodear con fuerza su cuello para que luego él… sintiera unas inevitables ganas de besarla.

- ¿Eh? –dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Naruto… él entró a un restaurante y fue hasta una mesa en la que una joven, que obviamente era Sakura, lo esperaba, la misma volteó a verlo y él emitió una sonrisa algo triste, extendió sus brazos pero de igual modo sus labios se quedaron juntos, unidos en un profundo beso, la acariciaba y rodeaba su pequeña cintura apretándola con pasión, la misma que jamás le habría demostrado…

No quería llorar, sentía ganas de correr, de desfallecer, emocionalmente no era un buen momento para sentirse débil, la alegría de su corazón fue aplastada de un modo que la quebró, algo en ella se rompió… era el sonido seco de cristales cayendo hasta el fondo, un fondo que pronto encontraría un eco desgarrador. A pesar de todo la Hyuga siguió observándolos, analizando cada una de sus acciones, cada uno de sus actos, sus sonrisas, los besos que a cada momento se daban y… sintió morir, así de simple y concreto.

- El cielo se nubla –dijo Kakashi viendo a través de su ventana antes de cerrarla- parece que mañana será un día muy duro –suspiró mientras se dirigía hasta su habitación.

Al pasar por cada parte de su departamento apagaba las luces, ya llegando a su habitación se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la puerta, ni si quiera la cerró, la dejó entre abierta para luego dejarse caer sobre su suave cama, la misma se movió por algunos instantes. Cayó de espaldas viendo hacia su blanco techo.

- Si me dieran una moneda por cada estupidez que hago… -se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

No dejaba de pensar el momento en el que ella estuvo a su merced, tan confiada y tranquila, esa era verdadera paz interior, paz que le transmitía a él aún siendo quien pretende quitarle esa paz. Claramente cometía un error… por acercarse a ella, por desearla, esa era una palabra muy fuerte, atada a unas ideas que simplemente lo hacían retorcerse de vergüenza, esa niña… esa niña era Hinata Hyuga, muchos años menor que él, la típica figura virginal que uno tendría en sus fantasías, aunque eso de imaginarse el cuerpo de ella ni si quiera le era permitido a su imaginación, eso sería tan poco…

_Toc Toc Toc_

Alguien tocaba a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, eran muy oportunos. Kakashi sintió la necesidad de ignorarlos, se movió a otro lado e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, pronto escuchó nuevamente aquellos insistentes golpes aún más fuertes que un momento antes.

- ¡Ya Voy! –contestó Kakashi cansando de la insistencia de la persona que lo molestaba.

Inimaginable que aún sintiera el aroma de su perfume, se golpeó a si mismo en la cabeza, fue de a poco hasta llegar a la puerta para abrir, antes de eso se había chocado con un montón de cosas en el camino, no tenía precisamente un buen humor para recibir noticias, amigos o informes ANBU. La puerta se abrió lentamente como si en un instante se supiera que eso iba a cambiar su vida.

- ¡Sensei… -dijo entre llanto y grito y ella corrió a sus brazos para no soltarlo- Kakashi-sensei!

- ¿Hi-hinata? –pronunció Kakashi.

Pasó unos interminables minutos abrazada a él, a su único refugio, un único amigo que anteriormente la había protegido, se aferraba como si fuera una última oportunidad o como si de ese modo pudiera matar la ansiedad y el ahogo que la llenaba, ni respirar podía… era injusto.

No te quedes aquí, entra… -le dijo y ella no lo soltó- vamos… tienes que entrar –la haló dentro de la habitación, por tonto no encendió ninguna luz para abrir, por eso estaban en una oscuridad en la que solamente la luz del pasillo los iluminaba un poco, pero al cerrar la puerta quedaron inmóviles en la oscuridad.

- Me… engañó… me… engañó… me… engañó… me… engañó… -repitió una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar.

- ¿De… de qué hablas? –dijo Kakashi atreviéndose a simular que no sabía nada.

- Encontré a Naruto… estaba con Sakura… se… se besaron…

- "_No puedo creerlo"_ –pensó Kakashi elevando al cielo su molestia.

Para ese momento sus manos llegaron a rodear el cuerpo de la joven con delicadeza, la tenía junto a su pecho, rondaba el miedo de que escuchara el latir de su corazón y supiera tantas cosas, todo lo que él hacía, todo lo que pensaba, todo lo mal que se sentía por no poder quitar ese sufrimiento de su corazón, más que nada no quería que supiera cuánto anhelaba amarla su corazón.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 9**

* * *

.

.

**Nota de la Autora al final del fic: **No te hagas Hinata, te guuuuuuuuuuuuusta xDDD... no por nada Kakashi es el más HOT de la aldea y el más popular según la Shonnen Jump (revista donde sacan el manga de Naruto). **  
**


	10. Sentimientos Incontrolables

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Tras una semana de pensarmelo... decidí dejar episodio a pesar de que ya no veo tanto apoyo como antes xD en fin, esa es otra historia, eso me desmotiva u_u pero bueno, trataré de seguir con el fic. Me da gusto que algunos se tomen el tiempo de comentar ^^ me alegra el día.

En fin, ya sin más que decir les dejo el episodio.

Errores y demás... no me culpen xD decidí ignorar los edits y subir tal y como lo escribí la primera vez hace mucho tiempo. Al menos así nivelaré el fic a donde debería de estar. Bueno... nada más. Que tengan suerte en todo y cuídense =)

* * *

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 10:** Sentimientos incontrolables.

* * *

El principio o el fin de un momento esperado dura y se expande dependiendo de cuán importante sea para uno. El querer y no poder se convierten en una negación o aceptación, los deseos quedan suspendidos entre los minutos y el tiempo que uno pueda invertir en tratar de ocultarlos, así era Kakashi… era como el deseo suspendido entre el tiempo, lleno de una emoción y al mismo tiempo una culpa, la abrazaba… con más fuerza que nunca, apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo sin esperar que ella lo mirara o simplemente que pudiera fijar su mirada en él.

- Deja que encienda la luz –pronunció Kakashi nervioso e incomodo por tocarla así en medio de la oscuridad de su departamento.

- No –le contestó Hinata.

Era increíble como tus sentidos se agudizan cuando estas con una persona que te importa, al negarse la Hyuga apretaba con sus dedos el cuerpo de Kakashi… lo apretujaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho sin dejar que aquellas lágrimas dejaran de salir.

- Te lo pido –dijo Kakashi con más fuerza en el tono.

- No –contestó nuevamente la Hyuga.

- …yo soy quien te pide que no lo hagas –se alejó definitivamente de ella- no debes estar aquí, tu familia debe estar buscándote.

- ¿Por qué? –le preguntó enfrentando la nerviosa mirada del sensei.

- Porque no es propio de una señorita visitar a un hombre mayor a estas horas; la situación por la que pasas ahora no es fácil, lo único que necesitas es calmarte, irte a tu hogar, tomar un te y dormir. Mañana tendré una conversación con Naruto –le dijo Kakashi evadiéndola.

¿Y quién era el que hablaba? Era el Jounin, ANBU y maestro el que se atrevía a decir palabras secas y sin emoción a la joven, trataba de entablar una relación con su YO racional aunque el emocional le pedía a gritos tocarla… tocarla hasta hacerle olvidar cada uno de sus problemas, su cuerpo se lo pedía pero él se bloqueaba y deseaba que esta situación de tentación acabara en ese mismo momento.

- No pregunto eso… yo… -bajó la mirada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos- yo… -pronunció una vez más y llenándose de valor vio que debía decir lo que realmente le venía a la cabeza- me pregunto por qué trata de alejarse de mí siempre que puede, trata de ignorarme pero al final siempre acaba abrazándome, me mira… y debo confesarle que comienzo a sentir que yo no le caigo bien.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No! Es algo que no podría explicar.

- Dígamelo –dijo Hinata con voz ahogada y entre lágrimas.

- No puedo –se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda.

El temblor de sus labios, sus manos, su boca… se encontraba estremecido y anhelante, no podría aguantar más tiempo toda esta situación, ella lloraba por otro y él… él era un paño de lágrimas, debía aceptarlo y seguir adelante con su vida. Caminó hasta una de sus ventanas, apartó levemente la cortina para ver afuera.

- Pensé que podría hablar con usted como lo haría con un amigo, siento tanto haberme equivocado –dijo Hinata con voz seria calmado su llanto y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- Hablaremos mañana –decía Kakashi.

- No, no quiero hablar con usted mañana, ni hoy… ni nunca. Me voy –giró sobre sus propios talones y dio pasos lentos hasta la puerta en medio de la oscuridad.

- Y algo en su cabeza le decía "¿la dejarás ir?", se sentía impotente ante ese sentimiento.

- No –dijo él.

Retractándose de sus propios preceptos y métodos que había usado por tanto tiempo para abstenerse de las tentaciones fue hacia ella, no lo pensó más simplemente lo hizo. Se paró tras ella colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y volteándola por la fuerza para que lo viera de manera desafiante como lo había hecho la joven momentos antes.

No iba a decirle lo que sentía y menos iba a disculparse por todo lo que pasaba, en ese momento era pura y sencillamente él, un Kakashi sin prejuicios… no era el sensei, no era el ANBU, no era el ninja de Konoha… era Kakashi Hatake y estaba tan cansado de dejar que la racionalidad gobernara sus acciones, no iba a dejarla ir… no hasta que ella se lo pidiera a gritos.

- ¡Sensei! –dijo sorprendida.

- Te dije que te fueras… no porque no me importes, simplemente te protegía.

- ¿De quién?

- De mí –contestó el sensei de pelo plateado.

Y pronto su rostro estaba tan cerca de ella, un silencio la tomó por sorpresa un silencio seguido de aquél sentimiento impropio que sintió en otra ocasión con él, ¿qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso podía suceder algo más que la forma en que la tomaba por los hombros y la apretujaba entre sus manos?

- No siento que usted fuera a hacerme daño –agregó la joven con voz tímida y cerró sus ojos.

Fue cuando su instinto animal mandó sobre su cuerpo, no le importó nada más, quitó una mano que tenía sobre el hombro de la Hyuga y tan rápido y salvaje se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro, era oscuro y apenas podía verse algo, sólo la silueta de su rostro, su nariz y su boca. Fundió sus labios con los suyos, con una incontrolable energía, los movía al son de los de ella y su lengua no terminaba de conocer su boca.

¿Primera vez? No, no era la primera vez que tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, algo como eso que sucedía, lo impactante no era la actitud feroz y ágil de Kakashi sino que ella misma aceptaba todo lo que él le ofrecía como hombre, su boca se abrió casi instantáneamente para recibir el amor de aquél sensei que por mucho tiempo reprimió sus emociones; increíble o no, responderle y hacer de esa ocasión un importante paso para romper ciertas reglas, no pensaba en su edad, no pensaba en las diferentes líneas jerárquicas que los separaban, una relación en la que él se aprovechaba de su juventud y pureza.

Ese largo beso duró varios minutos, para hacer más cómoda la situación ambos se dejaron caer sobre un sillón largo que tenían más al fondo de la habitación, aquél sillón que por primera vez los unió como amigos, en el que ella durmió tiernamente. Llegó un momento en el que Kakashi recobró levemente la conciencia de sus actos, separó su rostro del de Hinata y la miró con sorpresa.

- No es posible… -dijo Kakashi- tienes 17 años.

- Sensei… -fijo una mirada sensual y llena de emoción, su blanco y terso rostro estaba rosado, la sangre no circulaba, se llenaba en sus mejillas, la hacía tan atractiva.

No podía definir si la forma en que pronunció su nombre era de aceptación o de negación, ella se mantenía algo alejada de él, sus manos interpuestas sobre su varonil pecho. Imposible determinar su decisión, lo estaba atormentando haber llegado tan lejos sin saber que hacer más adelante, sin saberlo… sin…

Era un sentimiento plasmado como un deseo… sí, Kakashi tenía muchos deseos de ella pero apenas era una niña; delicada y calmadamente sus bellas manos rozaron sus mejillas, lo acarició y pasándolas con lentitud por su cabellera plateada acercó ella misma su rostro al de él y lo besó, correspondiendo y respondiendo al mismo tiempo las tantas preguntas que atormentaban al sensei de pelo plateado.

Fue un "sí", no determinaba todo lo que pasaba entre ellos pero si daba luz verde a que dejaran que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Su camiseta, su máscara, sus pantalones sencillos pasaban a ser parte del suelo, la ropa de Hinata apenas se iba de a poco, él deseaba hacer que la experiencia pasara lentamente por sus ojos. Con las manos puestas sobre su chaqueta, abría lentamente el cierre encontrando la delgada y transparente camiseta de red que los ninjas solían usar, luego iba la camiseta, la subía desde el borde hasta su cabeza y al quitársela la mandaba a volar, casi como toda la ropa que le siguió; separándose de la desnudez con sólo la ropa íntima.

Más besos, más abrazos y muchas más caricias que no terminaban, el calor de ambos cuerpos en una sintonía casi angelical, era un momento mágico, era como un sueño… pero esto realmente sucedía entre ellos.

- No.

Dijo secamente Kakashi quitándose de encima de ella, se sentó a sus pies dejando a la Hyuga ahogada en emoción, hormonalmente era el momento adecuado para que realizaran la más pura expresión del amor pero de pronto él le dijo "no", sin previo aviso, sin explicaciones, sin nada…

- Tú amas a Naruto, estas cegada por el momento y no quiero hacerte el amor de esta manera, no quiero que creas que lo hiciste con alguien simplemente porque te sentías deprimida.

Buscó su máscara en el piso y la encontró, luego de ello levantó su camiseta y en vez de ponérsela cubrió a Hinata con ella, la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación para dejarla sobre la cama.

Aún estaba sonrojada por tanta "actividad", su corazón latía y permanecía ansioso.

- Duerme tranquila, estaré en la sala –agregó y cerró la puerta de la habitación después de salir.

¿Sensei? Él ya no era más su sensei, algo despertó dentro de ella… a pesar de estar inmersa en timidez ella lo sabía, había algo más que la vergüenza, más que la pasión y más que el deseo inconmensurable que lleno a Kakashi por ella, algo…

* * *

**Fin de Episodio**


	11. Cuando el Lobo Despierta

**Comentarios del Autor : **_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de un japo loco llamado Masashi Kishimoto xD (si fuera mía la hago hentai y romántica)._

* * *

Bien, se nota que los dejé picados xDD... *happy* pero bueno, la historia es Romance/Drama por algo, aunque conforme se va desarrollando la historia se verá. A mí me gusta este tono serio, tal vez a algunos no y por ello abandonen la historia, no es un típico "vivimos felices para siempre y tuvimos 100 hijos", la verdad, ese tipo de finales son muuuuy cliché. Yo sí puedo decir que la pareja se mantiene hasta el final ;D de eso no tengan ninguna duda y no se preocupen.

Pasemos a otra cosa, pues a responder algunas preguntas de los reviews =D

_**Lorss**_ - _Hahaha... tranquila, esto aún no se termina. Siempre suelo ponerle a mis fics algo como "Fin de Episodio XX" o "Fin de Episodio", me da la impresión de que da un toque más de historia de capítulos. Que pena haberte dado ese susto. Con respecto a tu One-Shot, trataré de pasar, últimamente no tengo tiempo para leer fics y necesito ponerle atención porque me gusta disfrutar un episodio aunque sea One-Shot. Gracias por la invitación._

**_Hopesol_ - **_Claro que no me molesto si le das publicidad al fic, para nada. Con que me des el crédito mandándolas con un link a mi profile (si compartes la historia con un Copy-Paste) o des un link que las traiga aquí, yo bien. Mientras más gente de reviews yo más feliz y más inspirada a hacer otros episodios estaré. Lo único que te recomendaré... es no copiar mi historia y ponerla como tuya. Eso es plagio =) por lo demás, muchas gracias. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Un saludo hasta donde estés._

* * *

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 11**: Cuando el lobo despierta…

* * *

Amanece y la fragancia de la mañana es tan notable, el aire puro y aquellos trinos de aves por todas partes, cercano al hogar de Kakashi hay un parque, del cual proviene tanto aviso mañanero.

Hinata duerme bajo unas sábanas, aún esta en ropa interior, no le incomoda… la noche anterior había descansado tan en paz que tenía fuera de su mente lo sucedido con Naruto. Primero saca sus brazos, luego asoma su cabeza y al final abre los ojos, es de mañana…

Lo primero que piensa es que amaneció en su casa, con el aroma tan varonil que despedían sus almohadas, tan… tan… "Kakashi" que ella no podía olvidarlo, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y aquellas curtidas manos en su cuerpo que pasaba de niña a mujer.

- _"Kakashi-sensei"_ –piensa de inmediato la Hyuga y aparta las sábanas de su cuerpo para salir a ver a aquél jounin de pelo plateado.

Tan pronto abre la puerta de la habitación oye un golpe seco, es la puerta de salida; Kakashi se marcha temprano para no incomodar a Hinata, esa noche fue necesariamente interesante, a tal punto que ninguno de los dos podía pensar en otra cosa, claro que el sensei… tenía más vergüenza por lo que hizo que ella misma, que fue quien le correspondió.

A pesar de marcharse a paso acelerado, Hinata va hacia la ventana de su habitación para despedirse de él, claro que lo sorprendió.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó la joven desde la ventana agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Él voltea a verla, se queda inmóvil cuando nota que ella no esta molesta sino todo lo contrario, le sonríe mientras que con una de sus ropas cubre su cuerpo semidesnudo, aún estaba en interiores.

- ¡Qué niña! –afirma Kakashi divertido por la escena.

- Gracias… -dice Hinata en silencio pero moviendo sus labios como si lo dijera, a esas horas de la mañana no era conveniente despertar a los vecinos.

Kakashi lo entiende y se muestra de igual manera contento, levanta levemente sus manos y se despide, no sabe si cuando él regrese ella seguirá ahí por eso… mejor lo hace en ese momento; luego continúa con su camino, va a trabajar como cada día.

Más tarde el escenario no es el mismo, Hinata llega a hurtadillas a su hogar pero se sabe que hay quienes tienden a saber mucho más de lo que deberían. La descubren los guardias de la mansión Hyuga, la llevan hasta la oficina de su padre, las cosas no se muestran bien….

- Buenos días –dice la joven de pelo azulado, casi esta temblando pero de igual modo hace una reverencia.

- ¿Crees que para mí es un buen día? –preguntó Hiashi-sama.

- Puedo explicarlo… -decía con voz suave pero su padre la calló.

- ¡Basta! Me cansé de todas tus malditas excusas, no sirves como una Hyuga, cuando menos podrías ser menos obvia. Ya me enteré de lo que sucedió con aquél chico, te veías con alguien comprometido –negó con la cabeza- haces que cada momento sienta más vergüenza de ti, no bastaba con fallar en aquella misión –se dio la vuelta- tu castigo serán cien azotes en el patio, al atardecer. Puedes ir a tu habitación –dijo finalmente el jefe de la familia y Hinata bajando la mirada salió de ahí.

Ha valido la pena, el castigo no parece ser significante, esta feliz por lo sucedido. En su mente rondan las imágenes de Naruto besando a Sakura, tiene una leve punzada en el pecho pero se siente bien; Kakashi… después de todo no es tan serio como imaginaba, no lo culpaba por tratar de no ser lo que esa noche le mostró, ser impulsivo y dejar que las emociones lo manejaran como un títere debía ser complicado.

Caminó hasta su habitación sin detenerse, entró a su cuarto y quedándose apoyada en la puerta pensó un poco en todo, ¿significaba algo? ¿Habría algo que tendría que cambiar? No, ya lo dijo antes Hatake… era una niña, sólo una pequeña niña…

- Hinata-sama –dijo alguien respetuosamente asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

- Ah… -fijó su vista hacia esa persona.

Por su parte Kakashi sentía algo de vergüenza, claro que podía ocultar su rostro tras la máscara, el libro y sus manos; Yamato llamó su atención de nueva cuenta, llevaban dos sesiones de entrenamiento y creía seguir solo.

- Tuviste una mala noche, ¿verdad? –dijo Yamato.

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Kakashi cambiando de tema y mostrándose alegre.

Con todos estos conflictos siempre paso una mala noche. Anoche llegó un aviso de guerra civil al sur del País del Fuego, parece que algún primo desquiciado del Señor del Fuego se ha tomado muchas atribuciones –dijo divertido, a pesar de no tener nada de gracioso para Yamato era interesantes esa clase de situaciones, era más algo tragi-divertido.

- No sabía nada de eso. Es seguro que pronto enviarán unas cuadrillas para reforzar la vigilancia del palacio principal –agregó el Jounin con algo de seriedad.

- Otro conflicto sin importancia… -resopló y se puso de pie al lado de Kakashi.

- Si no se te tiene cuidado, la negligencia podría causar muchas muertes. Claro que Konoha es inteligente en ese punto, pero… me da una mala impresión todo –bajó la mirada- Yamato –le llamó la atención y su compañero le devolvió la mirada- ¿me disculpas?

- Estamos a 14 rounds para mí y 16 para ti. Dame una oportunidad o dos, iba a ganarte –dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Kakashi.

- Nada de eso –sonrió divertido- de todos modos ya me iba. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, mañana podremos arreglarlo –le guiñó con un solo ojo- calma.

- ¡Kakashi-sempai! –le gritó nerviosamente Yamato- ¿¡Por qué haces esa clase de cosas, estás loco!

- Eres muy sensible –agregó riendo.

Le dio la espalda y se marchó; pero como odiaba Yamato cuando Kakashi se ponía en ése plan, casi lo mismo sucedía con Naruto, era una aversión a lo masculino quizá.

¿Dónde iba? Era poco claro y tan obvio al mismo tiempo; Hinata tendría problemas con lo de la noche anterior, pondría las manos al fuego por ella, no quería que la castigaran o simplemente hicieran algo en su contra, suficiente tenía con lo que Naruto le hizo. Y claro… pensando en castigos, no dejaba de pensar en Sakura.

- Hinata-sama –dijo Neji entrando a hurtadillas por la ventana.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hinata.

- Nada pero Hiashi-sama está un poco fuera de control, creo que se tomó muy en serio lo que Naruto-kun te hizo. Lamento mucho lo sucedido.

- No es nada, además anoche… -vaya que pensaba en eso- anoche… hablé con alguien de lo que pasó. Me siento mucho mejor –dijo con un semblante lleno de paz la Hyuga.

- ¿No crees que dejaste que él se aprovechara de ti? –preguntó Neji.

- Todo mundo piensa mal –dijo Hinata- además no sé de qué hablas.

El joven Hyuga movió su rostro negando, vaya que sabía con quién había pasado la noche, él se ocupaba de que ella estuviera segura, la cuidaba y muchas veces acompañaba. Como tantas veces vio a Hinata llorar, corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el edificio lleno de apartamentos donde vivía Kakashi, la observaba desde lejos. Estando ella a oscuras junto a Kakashi, Neji podía divisar que ambos se abrazaban, era algo demasiado privado para meterse al apartamento de Kakashi para reclamar a Hinata y que ambos se fueran juntos al palacio Hyuga.

- Kakashi-sensei y tú… pasaron la noche –dijo levemente sonrojado, volteaba para otro lado. Era tan especial el asunto que lograba molestarle hablar de ello.

- ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos como platos viendo a Neji.

- Mi deber es cuidarte y acompañarte, los vi por la ventana –cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño- no soy de los que tiene que ver lo que los demás hacen. Me siento tan avergonzado.

- Deberías sentir vergüenza, Neji-kun –le dijo algo enojada.

- Vergüenza deberías tenerla tú. Si hubieran asignado a otra persona para vigilarte ahora mismo Hiashi-sama sabría todo esto y habrían muchos problemas. Se debe proteger a toda costa el honor y pureza de la heredera, de lo contrario… habría que eliminar toda prueba de ello.

- Estás exagerado –dijo Hinata sentándose en su cama y observando a Neji.

- Nada más lo decía porque no quiero que nadie salga herido. La elite perdería credibilidad si averiguan que la heredera desmerece su título por no… -decía Neji pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

- ¡No pasó nada! –le dijo con voz alta y sonrojada- y si quieres avisarle a mi padre, hazlo. Pueden llevarme a un médico para comprobarlo si lo desean. No sucedió nada con Kakashi-sensei –dijo convencida- _"…pero hubiera querido que pasara"_ –pensó.

Neji siguió mirando inquisidoramente a Hinata, la ponía nerviosa pero no sacaba ninguna otra respuesta, por lo tanto parecía que ella decía la verdad. Relajado y menos emocional dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana sin decir nada más.

¿Diría algo? No era necesario, su primo era un muchacho amable y con sentido común, de algún modo ocultar la verdad de aquella extraña relación entre el Jounin y la princesa, por así decirlo, del clan Hyuga era salvarle la vida a ambos; Hinata podría ser confinada a un templo para protegerla de cualquier hombre libidinoso que quiera quitarle su pureza y Kakashi… podría tener un trágico final. Se debía conservar la línea de los Hyuga intacta.

- _"Naruto… -su rostro y aquella sonrisa se mostró en su mente mientras cerraba los ojos- supongo que no soportaría saber que es feliz con Sakura, ella es tan bonita, quisiera ser como ella"_ –pensó y se acostó en su cama ocultando su rostro en su almohada.

Ya casi sería medio día, no sentía ganas de nada de comer. Se acuesta en su cama observa su tumbado y siente miedo de aquellos azotes, no era necesaria tanta violencia, eran personas racionales pero… en algún punto eso dejó de ser así.

Las campanillas de la entrada Hyuga sonaron dos veces, Hinata lo percibió pero no le tomó mucha atención, la gente entraba y salía del palacio. Al poco rato alguien tocó su puerta, era una joven del servicio de limpieza.

- Señorita, su padre la llama –agregó la joven mientras le hacía una reverencia.´

- Pero aún falta para mi audiencia con él –aseguró la Hyuga con temor.

- Tiene visitas –contestó la muchacha- ¿puedo limpiar mientras?

- Eh… si –Hinata se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, caminando por aquél pasillo- espero que no vaya a pasar nada más.

Bajó la mirada, juntó sus manos porque temblaba levemente, más por el temor que por el frío. No había pasado algo así desde que aparentemente trató de matar a su equipo y no tomó las debidas precauciones. Su padre… era demasiado estricto, le temía, no por algo que hubiera hecho sino quizá porque talvez aún no conocía sus límites.

- Padre… -dijo en un tono muy bajo de voz antes de abrir la puerta donde la esperaba el jefe de la familia. Tomó un último respiro y entró a la habitación- ¿Me llamó? –preguntó cerrando sus ojos y reverenciando a su padre al mismo tiempo.

Saluda a nuestro invitado –dijo Hiashi-sama seriamente.

Hinata elevó su mirada hacia la persona que se había sentado a cierta distancia de su padre, era… era… ese inconfundible cabello, chaqueta verde y mirada sin tanta emoción que conocía desde siempre.

El jounin elevó su mano saludando, no sabía que al verla su corazón daría un vuelco, evadió de inmediato su mirada cuando ella le correspondió y volvió a fijarla en el padre de la chiquilla con ojos de color perla.

- ¿Vas a saludarlo? –volvió a hablar Hiashi-sama.

- Perdón –dijo Hinata reaccionando- buen día, Kakashi-sensei.

- …ya es tarde –murmuró sabiendo que ya había pasado el medio día- como le decía, señor. Tuvimos un encuentro importante con el centro de investigación del norte, la Hokage me ha pedido que tome en cuenta algunos perfiles para cubrir un nivel medio de ataque. Pensé que la mejor forma de encontrar integrantes era tratar de entablar una conversación secreta entre los candidatos; lamentablemente no tengo pruebas de ello porque es un asunto privado –informaba Kakashi, él mismo creía lo que decía porque en parte era cierto, aunque… nadie había tomado en cuenta a Hinata, era el encargado de todo y podía decir lo que quisiera.

- Comprendo. Hinata estuvo en esa reunión, supongo que pensé mal de ella –dijo volteando a ver a su hija la cuál de inmediato bajó la mirada- Kakashi-sensei, creo que le debemos agradecer por la información. Si me disculpan debo atender otros asuntos –dijo poniéndose de pie, pasó por el lado de Hinata- olvida lo de la tarde –dijo con voz clara al oído de Hinata sin acercarse mucho y salió de ahí.

Kakashi aún estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, le daba la espalda a la muchacha, no se atrevía a hacer algo. Quizá el jounin pensaba una y otra vez en las reglas que rompió al mentir de esa manera y dar a conocer información clasificada; cerró los ojos y posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, nadie decía nada… parecía que la sola respiración era suficiente para ponerlos nerviosos.

- Gracias –pronunció con timidez soltando aquél nudo que hizo entre sus manos y dedos.

- No es nada –agregó y resopló- fue mi culpa, si fuera más consciente te habría llevado a tu casa y no…

- ¿Está enojado? –preguntó Hinata con una voz débil.

- Conmigo mismo –volvió a resoplar Kakashi mientras se daba impulso y se ponía de pie- hazme un favor y no te metas en problemas –dijo seriamente mientras caminaba hacia ella y trataba de evadirla para salir de ahí.

- Mi padre no volverá, espera que usted se marche pero… -estiró su mano hacia él para detenerlo, antepuso sus manos contra el pecho del Jounin.

- Yo también tengo cosas que hacer –dijo con más seriedad y aún teniendo las manos de Hinata sobre su pecho trató de avanzar pero no podía hacerla a un lado- por favor…

- Quiero saber qué pasó –dijo la Hyuga acercándose más a él- y… todo. Si algo ha cambiado, si usted… sólo quería divertirse conmigo o…

- No digas esas cosas. Hago todo por contenerme, si pudiera… -elevó sus manos hasta el rostro de Hinata tratando de tocarla pero se quedó a unos centímetros- alguien va a entrar y esto se verá muy mal.

- ¿Entonces por qué vino? Sabía que habrían problemas así –dijo dejando el pecho de Kakashi para posar sus manos sobre las de él y hacer que al fin tocara su rostro. Sus cuerpos se acercaban mucho más- me siento muy lastimaba, me duele el corazón… creo –bajó su tono de voz y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de ese hombre que respiraba más agitado- pero usted hace que el dolor se vaya.

No lo resistía más tenía que hacerla callar, aquella dulce voz de niña indefensa lo conmovía y lo convencía de que era un enfermo, ¿cómo podía sentir tantas cosas por una chiquilla?

- ¿Quieres estar con un hombre que casi te dobla la edad? Es estúpido, no puedes… Hinata. Yo pasé la línea y me arrepiento.

- Usted dijo "no quiero que creas que lo hiciste con alguien simplemente porque te sentías deprimida" –dijo Hinata repitiendo la excusa del Jounin- no estaba deprimida, lo que sucedió fue una prueba más de que… algo andaba mal en mí. Estaba con el chico equivocado y creía que estaba loca por pensar que quizá un beso suyo fuera suficiente para hacerme feliz.

- No soy sólo yo –dijo Kakashi recobrando el valor.

- Me he sentido extraña desde hace mucho, pensé que… yo no le agradaría a usted, sabe… es muy guapo y yo simplemente soy una niña. ¿Qué iba a gustarle a un hombre de mundo una chica tan tonta y miedosa?

- Todo –dijo Kakashi sonriendo levemente- he sido un tonto –repitió colocando sus labios muy cerca al oído de Hinata- ¿quieres…? –preguntó mostrándole la alegría a través de su rostro.

La joven de cabellos azulados tomó la máscara de Kakashi entre sus manos, se la quitó y viendo su rostro por primera vez en aquella habitación casi alumbrada sonrió como sólo ella podría hacerlo y dejó que los labios de ese hombre tan varonil y agradable al tacto la besara, tanto como quisiera.

No es eterno, no es imposible, no es un pedazo de cielo… no es tantas cosas pero al mismo tiempo es un sueño que al llegar se alcanzable los hizo ser felices con ellos mismos.

Sus cuerpos en sincronía y la aceptación de ellos mismos los hizo sentir que era la primera vez que daban un beso. Sus labios son como ningún otro, son tan suaves y se dejan al querer de Kakashi, pero él no se queda atrás… él es tan tibio que sus solas manos hacen que ella desee más.

- Es perfecto –le dijo Hinata al separarse un poco de él pero sin dejar de estar tan cerca de ése hombre que la había vuelto loca.

- No –sonrió cariñosamente volviendo a tomarla entre sus manos- siento que al fin soy yo mismo, no soy perfecto.

- Ah… -abrió un poco sus ojos sorprendida- hablaba del beso –sonrió divertida.

- ¿Eh? –una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente- disculpa. Haces que no pueda pensar en nada –se excusó Kakashi.

- No se disculpe –dijo ella rozando su mejilla contra la de Kakashi tímidamente para que no viera más el sonrojo que la estaba atacando- usted también lo es.

Él mostró otra sonrisa y se rió levemente para abrazarla, estaba tan feliz… tanto de haber roto esa barrera de miedo, ya no era un lobo fingiendo lo que no es, mientras se ataba a sí mismo y trataba de entrenarse como un perro doméstico, al fin… aquél lobo dejaba de ladrar y saludaba a la vida con un aullido.

* * *

**Fin de episodio**


	12. Entre Deseos, Celos y Tragedia

Bueno, tardado pero ha llegado este episodio. Gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios, espero poder actualizar pronto. Suerte con todo y espero regresar mucho más pronto. De verdad que sus comentarios son una inspiración para seguir este fic que inicié hace un par de años.

* * *

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 12**: Entre deseos, celos y tragedia.

* * *

Desde tiempos inmemorables se ha contado historias de hombres y mujeres enamorados, pasando la línea que jamás debieron pasar. Tristes caminos los llevan a enamorarse causando una racionalidad totalmente ciega, tristes… porque no siempre el amor triunfa, en el mundo real los malos si pueden ganar y no es que existan personas que tomarán el papel, puede la vida… simplemente apropiarse del personaje sin que nadie lo sepa.

- Psst –llamó la atención de la joven de cabellera azulada.

Las reuniones entre aquellos llamados a intervenir en la misión que se llevaría a cabo dentro de unos días tenía lugar en un salón del instituto ninja, alejado de cualquier intervención de estudiantes, por supuesto, integrado por algunos shinobi conocidos y otros no tanto.

Todos formados en una línea frente al jefe de la misión, Kakashi, llevaba mucho rato explicando en lo que consistía, algunos parecían estar distraídos entre ellos Hinata que no dejaba de mirar lo que sucedía fuera, tenían una ventana cerca.

- ¿Sensei? –respondió casi en duda Hinata.

- ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con el grupo? –preguntó Kakashi con tono fuerte.

- No, sensei. Disculpe –agregó bajando la mirada.

- Las atención que le pongan a las instrucciones de su capitán puede salvarles la vida, que estén distraídos por cualquier razón no es excusa para dejar morir a uno de sus compañeros por un descuido. Así que por favor, le pido señorita Hyuga, atienda lo que estamos explicando. ¿Entendido? –esperó que los demás le dieran la razón y todos dieron un "sí" al unísono- ¿entendido? –preguntó viendo a Hinata directamente.

- Sí, señor –asintió con algo de vergüenza.

- La sesión ha terminado, mañana nos reuniremos para revisar el plano y los caminos que tomaremos, designaré a sus grupos, espero que estén atentos.

- ¡Sí, señor! –dijeron todos y procedieron a salir.

Hinata había dejado sus cosas en una bolsa muy al rincón del salón, se tomó algo de trabajo ir por ellas, iba a irse… no se sentía muy bien; algo le sucedía y ella no sabía lo que era, pensaba y pensaba, luego como si nada se distraía con una mariposa que volaba o una mosca.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró con el cuerpo del sensei que la había regañado, ambos elevaron la mirada sin perder ni un sólo segundo el movimiento que hacían.

- … sensei… -dijo casi sin aire la Hyuga.

Los brazos de aquél hombre la rodearon de inmediato, era como si su cuerpo pidiera que él la tocara, aquellos dedos sabían recorrerla haciendo que se sintiera como una mujer y no como una niña.

- Disculpa –le susurró al oído.

- No importa, de todos modos me distraje. Debería… -decía la Hyuga mientras él la soltaba con cuidado para tenerla frente a frente.

- No irás –le dijo Kakashi con voz dulce- no me arriesgaré a tenerte ahí, porque tú eres una distracción.

- Pero yo… -volvió a decir pero Kakashi la interrumpió.

Es en serio, podría ser peligroso. Si te pierdo… eh… ¡hump! –trató de disimular tosiendo- ehm… no te preocupes por lo que le diré a tu padre. La hokage me dijo que disponga de informantes lejos del área en cuestión. Serás mi informante.

- Se arriesga demasiado, ¿no cree? Si mi padre se entera uno de estos días… yo no quiero que le suceda nada; pero sensei, si he de confesar algo… usted hace que me sienta viva –lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho como de costumbre- no quiero perderlo.

Las palabras que era capaz de decir hacían que se sintiera cobarde con el hecho de tener que compartir un sentimiento, por más tímido que fuera, con ella, no podía admitir que temía el hecho de que pudieran estar separados por siempre.

Apenas dos semanas, fue todo y las barreras que los hacían estar distantes se fueron destruyendo, la primera vez que se vieron a escondidas todo parecía estar tan calmado, no pasaría nada a menos que… sí, Kakashi tomó la mano de Hinata, la segunda cita que tuvieron fue un poco más alejada de la gente, Hinata fue al departamento de Kakashi… ¡qué recuerdos! Ahí fue donde casi pierde la virginidad, de un momento a otro se sonrojaba, ambos verían una película… eso… no tenía nada de malo, ¿verdad? La cita terminó con las manos de Kakashi rodeando su cuerpo y los labios de Hinata en los labios de él; así sucedió que… de a poco llegaron al punto de pensar que la única barrera que no traspasaron era la del… sexo.

Al encontrarse… no podían evitar abrazarse, darse un beso, escapar a cualquier mirada y acariciarse tiernamente. Kakashi era un jovenzuelo en las manos de Hinata, tan sólo estar con ella hacía que él dejara de pensar como un adulto y se dejara llevar por los aires juveniles del loco amor.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Para… -dejó en suspenso lo que le seguía a la oración.

Para que te prepare algo de cenar, veamos una película y luego te mande a tu casa –dijo Kakashi tratando de convencerse de que no haría nada que ella no quisiera, sin saber que ella lo quería TODO.

- Mejor no –dijo Hinata apartándose con cuidado de él.

- Será la última vez que nos veamos –le dijo el Jounin convencido de que quizá pasarían muchas semanas antes de tener una oportunidad como esa para… compartir buenos momentos.

- No puedo, su casa… hace que me sienta culpable.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad Kakashi.

- Porque se que haré algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

- No hay problema –dijo Kakashi reaccionando de aquél golpe hormonal que tuvo, veía la realidad.

Esa niña estaba avergonzada, temiendo que sin que ella pudiera detenerlo haría el amor con él. Era un paso importante y no podía tomarlo de esa manera sabiendo que hasta hace algunas semanas su corazón le pertenecía a otro, era vulgar pasar de un amor a otro y hacer cosas de las que uno no está convencido.

- Hasta luego –dijo Hinata caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta.

No le contestó, claro que no era porque la molestia lo llenaba, era porque llegó a ser un adolescente ebrio de amor, ¿la quería en verdad? O es que solamente deseaba pasar, en cada una de sus citas, a un nivel superior. ¿Perdería el interés en ella después de poseerla? La pura y virginal Hinata, con un cuerpo acariciable y unos puntos erógenos que hacían que él tuviera que concentrarse lo suficiente para no exhalar un suspiro acalorado.

Las parejas normales, las que no se ocultan, las que procuran hacer todo bien, las que viven felices aún sin concebir la idea del sexo o de las caricias prohibidas, ellas están tan lejos de lo que ellos son, viéndose a ocultas, deseando hacer "algo más" en su siguiente cita, deseosos y temerosos de llegar a un punto en el que no sepan que más hacer para encarnarse en la pasión viva de una relación.

¿Pasión? ¿Y qué pasó con los dulces sentimientos de Kakashi? ¿Habrían muerto acaso? ¿Habrían acabado en el momento en el que vieron a aquella niña hecha mujer? Kakashi comenzaba a pensar seriamente en todo, ¿era un antojo de media noche el cuerpo de Hinata? Normal… nada era normal, ellos dos pensando y sintiendo lo mismo pero rechazándose porque la manera correcta de obrar no es esa.

- …¿Y bien? –dijo Yamato parado en el marco de la puerta.

- Tú deberías haberme esperando en el bar –dijo Kakashi sin mucho interés.

- Vi salir a Hinata, parecía estar muy pensativa.

- Sabes lo que tenemos, no tienes que ir con rodeos, ¿qué quieres que te diga? –dijo Kakashi algo cansado.

- Kakashi-sempai –sonrió nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la frente- somos amigos, si necesitas ayuda o un consejo… simplemente debes pedirlo –agregó Yamato mostrando la misma entereza de siempre.

- Eres como todos –expresó como si escupiera las palabras sin ánimos- no lo entiendes, me miras de esa manera… y siento que estoy violando a esa niña –agregó Kakashi, avanzó hasta Yamato y chocó contra su hombro para salir del salón.

Evitó cualquier otro conflicto, caminó airado por el pasillo esperando quitarse la idea de Hinata en sus brazos, ella lo provocaba, su mirada, su sonrisa y sus simples besos. Labios rosados, voz dulce y apacible, gemidos que…

- Agh –dijo con gesto agrio.

En cuanto al otro asunto, Naruto era feliz, hasta cierto punto cognoscible, con Sakura a pesar de que ella le había mentido, jamás esperó un hijo suyo pero… fue sólo una treta para regresar la mirada del shinobi de pelo rubio a ella, no era tan mala como parecía, no… sólo peleó por lo suyo y gracias a ello Hinata llegó a sus manos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Naruto tomando unos palillos antes de comer su ramen.

Una cita poco usual, claro que le gustaba compartir tiempo con Sakura, ese mismo día la kunoichi sin quererlo ni pensarlo pasó de largo por el patio de un salón, quería buscar un lugar tranquilo, recostarse en el césped y pensar, era típico en ella.

Una figura se mostró por la ventana de un salón, bajo la luz del sol solamente se divisaba una figura oscura pero al acercarse notó quién era. La persona en cuestión no sólo estaba en un salón alejado sin la autorización de algún supervisor sino que también había alguien más. Grande fue la sorpresa de Sakura cuando notó que era su maestro, fue poco usual que se encontrara con Hinata, lo que la hizo saltar de susto fue el abrazo y beso que se dieron.

No pensaba decírselo a nadie pero… había alguien que le tenía demasiada estima a Hinata, que se sentía culpable por haberla dejado y que creía que ella era MEJOR. Decirle a Naruto que su antiguo romance flirteaba con su maestro haría que se le revolviera todo en él, todo… hasta el punto en que la despreciara o desvalorara.

- No me veas con esa cara, idiota –agregó Sakura tomando sus respectivos palillos para proceder a comer el ramen que Naruto le invitó.

- ¿Hinata y Kakashi? -dijo sin creerlo con la mirada en la nada- es que…ellos no pueden.

Pues me fijé muy bien, ellos… pueden –dijo Sakura sorbiendo unos fideos.

- Mientes, ella no es así –soltó sus palillos y se levantó de la mesa.

- Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa –dijo Sakura soltando sus palillos en el plato que humeaba aún.

- Ella me lo dijo… -pensó en voz alta sin marcharse.

- ¿Qué siempre te amó y siempre te amará? ¿Qué no hay nadie más que tú? ¡Ja! No quiero ser mala pero… -miró a Naruto de reojo- ¿qué garantías tienes de que no había nada entre ellos cuando estuviste con ella? Y esto no lo digo porque me cae mal que tenga un romance con Kakashi-sensei, ni porque hayas estado con ella… sólo digo lo que me viene a la mente.

- ¡Pues no lo hagas! –respondió con voz elevada, estaba tan confundido.

- ¡Qué carácter! –dijo Sakura en respuesta al enojo de Naruto sin exaltarse más y volvió a comer su ramen.

- Dis-disculpa –dijo Naruto- debo hacer algo, lo olvidé –giró sobre sus propios talones y se fue de ahí.

- No es él… está enojado, no es él… está furioso, no es él… está temiendo haber sido engañado, no es él… está odiando a Kakashi-sensei, no es él… está tratando de hacer algo para lastimarlo, no es él… está pensando en una forma de lidiar con ello, no es él… está amando de una manera enfermiza a Hinata, no es él… está pensando en ella, no es él… está sufriendo, no es él…

- ¿Estará Hinata en casa? –preguntó el shinobi de cabellos rubios en la puerta del palacio Hyuga.

- Disculpa, no tenemos permiso para dejarte entrar –agregó el guardia de turno.

- Jeje… estoy de acuerdo, solamente pensaba dejarle un mensaje, si es muy amable –dijo Naruto mostrando un papel doblado con su nombre delante- eso no lo tienen prohibido.

- Creo que no, bien… le daré su nota –dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Hecho está –pronunció con pena agachando su cabeza.

- ¿Una nota? ¿Contendría algo importante? Naruto no era malo, era bueno… era amable, considerado, simpático, cuidaba de sus amigos, nunca fue egoísta y hasta el final ha luchado para que el bien sobrepase al mal, ¿qué pensaba ahora?

Ahora camina con total calma hacia su hogar, comienza a llover suavemente, las gotas mojan y se quedan en lo que uno lleva, sube las escaleras metálicas de su edificio hasta llegar a su habitación, de su bolsillo saca unas llaves y con una de ellas abre la puerta de su departamento, la abre y de inmediato nota que alguien lo espera, con desesperación y con enojo, alguien sostiene una nota entre sus manos… agitándose como un animal… está goteando.

- ¡No es cierto! –dijo Hinata con rabia, el papel que se balanceaba entre los dedos de su mano derecha fue totalmente arrugado y lanzado a él.

- Quería hablar contigo –dijo Naruto con tono triste- me has evadido, has negado mis visitas y me ignoras cuando nos encontramos.

- ¡No es cierto! –gritó más fuerte- Me engañaste… me dejaste… y ahora vienes a decirme que… que… -decía sin aliento y con las lágrimas entrando a su boca- Kakashi-sensei lo sabía.

- Debía decírtelo, para que te cuides de él. Siempre tendrá prioridades, no quiero que te engañe… se que yo no hice bien al estar con Sakura a escondidas; Kakashi-sensei me aconsejó que resolviera todo con Sakura antes de terminar contigo, a veces escapaba de ti porque Sakura me buscaba para salir a algún lado y él no decía nada, nunca supiste de lo mío con ella hasta que nos encontraste besándonos.

- Él no pudo mentirme, siempre fue un buen amigo. Cuidaba de mí y… no… -dijo desgarrándose por dentro.

Significaba que él supo siempre que Naruto no era sincero, que nunca le dijo nada, que anduvo engañándola bajo su tutoría, incluso… cuando Kakashi debió decirle a Naruto que terminara con Hinata y le confesara que la había engañado porque era lo correcto, no lo hizo… prefirió dejar que siguieran jugando con sus sentimientos.

Esa noche… la misma noche en que casi se entregó a él, le mintió porque socapaba a Naruto y su salida clandestina con Sakura, ese mismo día tenían una cita… Kakashi se portó tan natural y amable, incluso la acompañó hasta su casa, la dejó ahí quizá para que no se paseara por la ciudad y viera a Naruto, no contaba con que Hinata saldría a hacer algunos pedidos a la ciudad y vería a Naruto besándose con Sakura.

Todo se redujo a una red enorme de mentiras seguidas de más mentiras, todo para poder acostarse con ella esa noche o al menos tenerla comiendo de su mano, todo por ellos, Naruto y Sakura.

- … eres un… -trató de pronunciar las palabras que encajarían en todo lo que pensó hacia él.

- Perdón –dijo Naruto tratando de tocarla, Hinata se hizo para atrás bruscamente, aborreciendo a los despreciables personajes de su fantasiosa historia de amor.

- ¡No me toques! –le gritó mientras recogía aquella nota arrugada y se iba por la ventana.

A correr bajo la lluvia, quizá a encontrar más respuestas o tal vez a encarar a quien protagonizó en todos los actos su tragedia, aparte de ella.

- No puede… no puede ser… Kakashi –musitó entre dientes mientras las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 12**

* * *

**_Nota de la Autora: Kyaaa! Odio que se me pierdan los guiones automáticos en word _ y luego acá tengo que ponerlos todos automáticamente._  
**


	13. Un Hombre Corrupto, el Relato de Kakashi

Me paso por aquí a actualizar. Espero todos se encuentren bien. Y como dije, a partir de aquí como que la cosa se pone más seria, que el color rosa de Hinata como que se va a desvanecer xDD no me refiero a su personalidad, que ella sigue igual. Sino muchas otras cosas que pasarán a partir de ahora.

_¡Ánimo sexy Kakashi!_

En lo personal, este episodio es el que más me ha gustado escribir, es un precioso relato de un maduro sensei que ve las cosas un poco menos... seriamente. Disfrútenlo y dejen sus comentarios, digo, para saber si aún hay gente que lo sigue xD

* * *

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 13**: Un hombre corrupto, el relato de Kakashi

* * *

...

.

Me paseo por la ciudad, que tranquila ha estado la noche aunque la lluvia me moja levemente la mejilla que tengo descubierta… creo que es una noche tranquila, las gotas están mojándome más y más, presiento que será un chubasco. No estoy contento ni si quiera feliz pero sin duda estoy agradecido por tener la vida que tengo ahora.

Me tomé algunas copas en el bar, nunca son suficientes pero prefiero parar en cambio Yamato se ve muy animado después de una botella, él no es esa clase de hombre que se deja llevar pero es divertido verlo sin estrés, el mismo estrés del trabajo que compartimos todos en aquél lugar. Algunos nos vemos sumidos en memorias de guerra, otros en recuerdos de dolor y muerte, al final… todos somos guerreros de Konoha, eso no quita para nada que también tengamos recuerdos en los que al final, por azares del destino, hayamos sido héroes.

Después de dejar a Yamato en el portón de su edificio me dispuse a irme, la lluvia aún me mojaba el rostro, como si fuera la primera vez, no hay viento, lo único que siento es un leve calor que recorre las yemas de mis dedos, mientras voy por un callejón… cierro los ojos, seguro de que no hay nada en mi camino que pueda hacerme tropezar, extiendo mis manos, las abro y espero sentir ese delicioso calor recorrerme las palmas de las manos, es la sensación de paz que siempre me acompaña cuando estoy así de tranquilo y luego como si nada llego a pensar en aquella chiquilla.

De pronto mis ojos se abren, desde el instante en que pienso en ella… casi podría decir que la siento, la estoy tocando… recorriendo su piel centímetro a centímetro, es una tontería pero aún me avergüenza hacerlo, es decir… tocarla.

Por fin, veo que a unos cuantos pasos está la entraba a mi edificio, puedo ver algunas luces de los departamentos aledaños, esa gente… aún está reunida, la mayoría son familias; aún no tengo idea de porqué me empeñé en vivir en un edificio familiar, quizá tenía la esperanza de que, con mi edad, con mis ingresos, con mi fama… ya estaría casado y, la verdad, quería ahorrarme el numerito de dejar un apartamento de soltero para buscar uno familiar luego. He sido un tonto al sobrevalorarme.

Cruje… aquellas escaleras hechas de madera crujen como si tuvieran años ahí, a esas horas todo mundo sabe que soy yo, vaya ninja que soy… que cuando llego a mi hogar todo mundo lo sabe, incluso hay un niño en el 4to piso que siempre sale de su departamento y me saluda, creo que hoy han hecho que se duerma temprano porque en cuanto paso por ahí… noto que las luces están apagadas, es más que seguro que su padre regresó de aquel viaje.

Aún no entiendo… no entiendo porqué es que hay personas que tienen hijos y luego los dejan para que los eduque otra persona, hombres que viajan y no se dan el lujo de verlos crecer, supongo que me gustan los niños, nunca tuve una pareja estable, ni si quiera una novia estable o si quiera una amiga "especial" cercana, nunca me di la posibilidad de tener hijos así que estoy seguro que no hay ningún "Hatake" creciendo sin mí en el mundo, pero si que me gustan… hasta ahora lo más cercano que he estado de tener una relación estable es con Hinata, ella hace que pierda la noción de todo, incluso que pierda la noción de mí mismo.

Cuando estoy con ella no se quién soy, tampoco puedo impedir darle lo que me pida, siento que estoy enamorado… ella me enamora, aún cuando me siento atraído a ella de una manera sexual y erótica, la quiero… debería confesarlo, aunque… creo que no es el momento, no lo se… soy como un lobo que vigila una manada de corderos esperando atacar cuando se descuiden.

Por fin he llegado a mi puerta, busco mis llaves en mis bolsillos, no las encuentro… quizá la dejé caer en alguna parte, por el momento no me importa porque tengo un duplicado debajo de una maseta que está al lado de la entrada de mi departamento. Sin dudar entro y me paseo por mi departamento sin encender las luces, se me quedó la costumbre desde la vez que Hinata me buscó, me dio suerte ese día… así que cuando cae la noche camino por todos los rincones de mi departamento sin encender ni una sola luz, a veces tan sólo me quedo comiendo en un tazón un poco de cereal cerca de mi ventana, el resplandor de la luna es suficiente.

Este es quien soy yo al final del día, no habría palabras para describirme pero ese soy yo…

Así sucedió que mientras reflexionaba ella irrumpió en mis pensamientos, estando algo oscuro no noté muy bien sus expresiones. Estaba junto a mi ventana mirándome fijamente, nunca lo había hecho parecía que quería hablar, quizá eso fue obvio.

- Hinata… -pronuncié mientras me acercaba a abrir aquella ventana para dejarla pasar.

Ella entró sin decir nada más, al pasar por mi lado sentí una frialdad y una extraña indiferencia que me hizo temblar. Y luego cuando cerré la ventana tras ella me volteé a verla y antes de pensar nada una bofetada se guió hasta mi rostro, tan fuerte que casi me hizo voltear de nuevo al otro lado.

- ¡¿Cómo pudo? –me gritó ella arrinconándome contra la pared.

No dije nada, estaba molesto, era claro que a veces me merecía uno que otro golpe pero si no hubiera sido ella… la habría sacado a la fuerza y no le hubiera vuelto a dirigir la palabra; ¿quién se creía que era? Ese golpe me dolió.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –le pregunté con el mismo tono de voz.

- Usted, usted… usted sabía de Naruto y Sakura.

Y fue ahí que mis sentidos se abrieron por completo a decepcionar aquella culpa que había guardado, no es bueno tener algo que esconder pero sin duda eso había sido el desencadenante para que ella actuara de esa manera y yo… sí, lo merecía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté tontamente.

- Usted sabía que él me engañaba, que no me quería y que… iba a terminar conmigo antes de que me lo dijera a mí. ¡Me merecía un poco de respeto! ¡Tenía que decírmelo a mí! Pero usted… se comportó tan mal, fue tan cruel conmigo cuando yo le confesé lo que sentía, confiaba en usted… lo abracé, hasta llegue a pensar que lo quería porque me respetaba y pensé… -era una actitud tan pasiva pero a la vez las lágrimas no paraban de salir, era como un ataque psicológico, más que cualquier herida o golpe me dolía haber causado eso- que usted me amaba a mí.

- ¡Yo… -intenté decir con fuerza, iba a aceptar lo que sentía, estaba un poco ofendido porque ella dudaba- … Hinata, sabes lo que siento, no es necesario que te lo diga –dije en voz baja, casi resignado.

- ¡Alguien que ama no haría eso! Usted se burló de mí, no siendo suficiente eso… yo casi me entregué a usted porque lo creía alguien diferente, ahora veo que no. Ahora entiendo porqué… porqué un hombre como usted sigue solo, creía que era porque no había encontrado a la mujer ideal, ahora lo veo… -bajó la mirada y luego la elevó para mirarme directo a los ojos- porque usted no es capaz de confiar tanto en una mujer como para imaginar que ella entendería las razones de su forma de ser, tiene tanto miedo de que lo amen, tanto que prefiere callar lo que siente… se que los ninjas de su rango pierden amigos, crean lazos que son rotos… para mí fue suficiente. Usted no vale nada, lo único que ha hecho es ser el causante de mi sufrimiento para que luego pueda prestarme su hombro para llorar y que yo… crea en sus buenas intenciones, le es tan fácil ser alguien tan falso, nunca será usted mismo, nunca podrá abrirse lo suficiente. Yo se que debe tenerle lealtad a los suyos pero no hasta el punto de cubrir sus engaños.

Dijo eso y me dio la espalda, ella lloró de una manera tan inconsolable… lloró y prácticamente se ahogó en su llanto, quise tocarla… al menos abrazarla pero me sentía tan sucio, era el culpable de su desdicha, fui yo quien propicio este asunto, mirarla en ese estado… me hacía estremecer, quería cualquier cosa… incluso que volviera a abofetearme pero… ella no sería capaz, ya lo hizo una vez con eso fue suficiente.

Luego de llorar por unos minutos, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hasta la ventana, yo aún pretendía tocar sus hombros, rodear su cuello, abrazarla contra mi pecho y no dejarla ir pero… no, quiero decir… no era posible, le hice este daño y creo que no tengo derecho, la hice llorar. No tengo miedo… no lo tengo, ella es una pequeña niña y… ¡qué diablos!

- ¿Esto significa que se acabó? –pregunté antes de que ella si quiera pensara en abrir el cerrojo de la ventana que daba hacia el balcón.

- Significa que nunca comenzará –dijo Hinata- nunca fuiste mío.

- Mañana me iré sin ti, no tengo derecho a pedirte perdón por haber callado pero… necesito que sepas que…

No había palabras en mi mente para perdonarme, quizá para cualquiera la situación llegaba a ser sosa y poco agradable, que era una traición como todas, no era diferente, que debía perdonarme o no hacerlo, siendo más cortantes pero… es complicado, cuando hay dos corazones latiendo, una respuesta, una pregunta o una sola mirada puede decir tanto y a la vez nada. Matar ese sentimiento algo que se alberga en ti, que crece y te hace ser una persona, eso pasa cuando te enamoras, crees que eres alguien pero la verdad no sabes lo que eres hasta que tienes a esa personita que te regala una dulce mirada, que te hace sentir que ha valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo sin él… realmente te evalúas como persona cuando tienes a alguien ahí… cuando piensas en otro antes que tú mismo y… la verdad no es justo, no es justo vivir sin esa persona un día más.

- No… -simplificó toda su rabia, todo su desprecio, todos sus golpes en una simple palabra que me dejó sin aliento.

Mientras abría la puerta una leve ráfaga de viento me dio directamente en los ojos, me hizo cerrarlos así que no pude ver cuando se marchó, sí… la dejé ir, cuando pude haber arreglado ese asunto aferrándome a su cuerpo, besándola, aunque sea a la fuerza, y diciéndole cuánto la amaba y cuan feliz había sido al saber que ella no estaría más con Naruto, en el fondo… no era capaz de admitirlo pero fui feliz cuando ellos se separaron, soy humano, soy hombre… y eso me hace ser corrupto en ese sentido.

Deje que sucediera todo eso, dejé que Naruto la engañara, dejé que ella se sintiera así porque… porque… quería que se decepcionara tanto de él que pudiera pensar en mí, soy un mal hombre, el peor de todos, fui egoísta y no hay forma de decir lo contrario, ¿quién era yo para sentirme feliz de tener una relación con ella? Cuando al fin la tuve a mi lado… no supe apreciarla, en verdad fue el detalle que pasé por alto y que me molesta haber hecho, no podía dejar de besarla, de mirarla, de tocarla… ella es Hinata, ella es especial y pasé por alto los detalles que harían una relación normal, es por eso que no me sentía en paz, es por eso que aún cuando parecía estar todo a expensas de su familia aún parecía ser incorrecto, no era nuestro amor o lo que queda ahora de él, era… que yo nunca pude entablar una verdadera relación con ella porque nunca la dejé ser parte de mi vida, nunca confié en ella… y ahora me doy cuenta de todo, inevitablemente ahora…

Me quedo apoyando contra esa pared, dejo caer mi peso sobre la misma y al final me quedo sentado sobre la alfombra admirando aquella vieja ventana con aquel marco de madera crujiente. La amo, la amo…

…

..

.

**Fin**** de Episodio 13**

**.**

**.**

**Nota de la Autora: ** Estaré atenta a todos sus comentarios, saben que me da ánimo a seguir con este proyecto.**  
**


	14. Él la hirió y Ella a él

Aquí se revela un lado de los Hyuga que muchos no conocen, es como yo le llamo "lo más íntimo" de ellos. Personalidades que sólo se muestran en el seno de una familia, quizá incluso le puse un toque más vivo a Neji pero no me arrepiento. Siento que todos tenemos personalidades así cuando estamos con las personas con las que crecimos y conocemos de toda la vida. En fin, gracias por seguir el fanfic.

Uuuuuh... aunque la cosa pronto se pondrá seria.

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 14:** Él la hirió y ella a él.

* * *

...

..

Entre más fuertes eran los truenos más parecía que el cielo se caería, no encontraba el momento de levantarse, parecía que pasaron días pero simplemente pensaba que eran minutos. Su vida pasaba a ser el segundo punto a tratar, pensaba un poco en lo que pasó y en cómo dejó a Kakashi.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? –preguntó Hanabi entrando al cuarto de su hermana a toda prisa.

- Buen día, hermana –dijo sin mucho ánimo Hinata.

Su joven hermana, la cuál apenas despertaba a cualquier sentimiento cercano al que sentía Hinata ya tenía noción de lo que le sucedía, iba con calma con respecto a eso y no quería ir presionándola, posiblemente no la ayudaría con una solución pero a veces es bueno tener un buen oyente cerca.

- ¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Hanabi acostándose al lado de desanimada hermana.

- Bien, bien, bien… -dijo tres veces asegurándose de que le creyera.

- Puedes contarme lo que quieras, soy tu hermana menor y creo que podría ser bueno hablar de eso.

- ¿"Eso"? No hay nada de "eso", sólo me siento un poco mal. Es…

- ¿Porque no te asignaron a la misión de Kakashi-sensei?

Su nombre rebotó en su cabeza unas cuántas veces pero escucharlo por otra persona la hacía desear enterrarse en lo más profundo de la tierra.

- No, no… no fue nada de eso. Tal vez… sí, pero… ehm… -tartamudeó y al final dudo de contar algo de eso- ¿qué tal si avisas que no voy a desayunar? –le dijo Hinata tratando de evadir el tema, ni su excusa valía porque estaba demasiado enredada.

- Tengo entendido que nadie ha regresado de la misión, siguen en esa pequeña guerra civil, no te preocupes… nada va a pasarle a Kakashi-sensei –le dijo su hermana, la descubrió por completo.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente, eso no pasó a alegrarla o ponerla en otro tipo de ánimo porque por más que sintiera preocupación por ese mentiroso, corrupto, infeliz y desagradecido sensei, ella… lo seguía odiando, un odio que no pasaba de ser más profundo que una pequeña herida, creada a partir de un error.

Sin su hermana en su habitación volvió a cubrirse con una manta, ocultando su rostro por completo y evadiendo las ganas de llorarle a su destino, ya había hecho eso. Cuántos días atrás fue "entrenar" muy lejos de su casa, llorando amargamente apoyada en un tronco, limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter y siendo la mujer con pena más atormentada en esos instantes en aquellos lugares. Luego de tener una buena sesión de llanto iba hacia un lugar descubierto donde el sol pudiera darle a su ya pálido rostro, tomaba un poco de agua de su cantimplora y se lo echaba al rostro, no podía haber diferencia entre la salada oleada de lágrimas y la frescura del agua.

Volver a su hogar por la noche, esperando que nadie la vea, pensando que quizá así dejaría de disimular su dolor. Encontrándose nuevamente sola entre tanto murmullo del viento, porque recordaba una que otra palabra de aquél hombre y también, inevitablemente, sus caricias.

¿Y si hubiera sido suya, las cosas habrían sido diferentes? Se preguntó a sí misma la Hyuga, si aquél hombre hubiera sido SU hombre y ella hubiera sido su mujer, quizá habría aligerado las cargas descendiendo hasta un perdón.

Ahora está tan lejos que no puede imaginar cómo está, si tan sólo pudiera ir más allá de aquél atropello que provocó su separación. Al menos así habría un espacio en el que no le doliera tanto odiarlo, odiarlo tanto… porque es tan difícil y cansador.

_En otro lado…_

- He actuado mal, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Sakura.

Pasaron la noche en una pequeña misión de cuidado a un carruaje, el dinero que llevaba era lo suficiente como para dar valor a cualquier ladrón a robar. Naruto y Sakura descansaron un poco llegando al portón de Konoha, ya era de mañana y el sol empezaba a iluminarlos, tanto que Naruto cerraba sus ojos por el molesto reflejo de la luz.

- No, lo hice yo –contestó Naruto.

- ¿La quieres? –preguntó ella, encontraría una respuesta poco usual, era necesario tener en cuenta ese elemento.

- Son muy diferentes, te podría decir muchas cosas pero ni si quiera yo entiendo esto. Así como ustedes son opuestas, así es mi cariño. Perdóname, Sakura-chan –bajó la mirada.

- Lo sé –añadió Haruno y luego procedió a caminar por delante- habla con ella.

Así fue como se apartaron, Sakura padecía de aquél síndrome de querer lo que no puede tener y Naruto era indeciso, alguien tenía que ser fuerte en esa relación y ella tomó ese papel. Se apartó del camino porque estaba harta de compartirlo con esa sombra llamada "Hinata", quizá Naruto con el tiempo se decidiría por ella pero… la joven con ojos color esmeralda no esperaría. Eso de esperar es para quien siente que será el primer plato y el sólo sentimiento… era terrible, esa chica con nervios de acero… pensó que no era digno de ella compartir el amor de Naruto.

No es claro hasta donde uno puede querer a dos personas pero sucede, al final uno siente que no puede vivir sin esos dos amores y luego… las dos abandonan o una, Naruto se quedó solo, esperando que en su mente se despejara toda esa confusión. Ahora que Sakura se fue… no sería más fácil, sería tormentoso, la quiere y la deja partir porque no tiene claro si debe ir tras ella o tras Hinata.

Sintiéndose pendiente de avisar de su llegada caminó hacia donde quedaba la oficina de la Hokage, le diría dos o tres palabras y luego se retiraría. Por su mente pasó la idea de atestar a Hinata con cartas de nuevo o simplemente con su presencia pero no era prudente, no la había visto por ninguna parte ni por casualidad.

Regresando a la tortura de Hinata… ella permanecía sentada al borde de su cama. Luego de algunos minutos de indecisión pasó de sufrir por Kakashi acostada a sufrir por él sentada, luego pasaría a la siguiente etapa que es… sufrir por Hatake caminando o comiendo, su vida ahora no era tan complicada como antes.

- Debe estar solo… debe pensar en mí y debe sentirse muy mal –dijo tristemente la Hyuga lloriqueando levemente.

Aún cuando sufrió una decepción de cierto modo le preocupaba, Hatake era el hombre más solitario que conocía, hasta el momento ella había sentido ser la única con la que compartía cualquier clase de pensamiento o sentimiento; sufrir en silencio era más doloroso que sufrir a grandes voces y con una lista rutinaria como Hinata.

- ¡No pienses en él! –se dijo a sí misma sacudiendo su cabeza, así al menos daba la impresión de liberarse de aquellos pensamientos.

- ¿De nuevo hablando sola? –preguntó Neji apoyando en la puerta.

- ¡Neji-kun! –gritó levemente asustada.

- No te preocupes, no oí nada de tus alucinaciones. Yo tenía un amigo imaginario llamado Kyosaki –dijo en tono de burla.

Pasaba sobre aquél sentimiento de sufrimiento que ella había demostrado últimamente para ser algo más "divertido" de lo que usualmente era, el Hyuga tenía claro que entre ella y Kakashi había algo más que una hermosa relación de "estudiante-maestro". Después de todo él era como su hermano y el deber de uno es protegerla, así como hizo últimamente, lástima que no pudo cuidar su corazón de aquella decepción.

- No tengo alucinaciones… -dijo viendo hacia otro lado- y no tengo una amiga imaginaria.

- ¿Entiendes que eres mala para entender algo que debería hacerte gracia? –pronunció con una mirada increíblemente divertida pero manteniéndose a raya con su expresión.

- Uhm… -expresó con una mueca- tal vez no puedo entender muchas cosas –bajó la mirada.

- No importa lo que haya sucedido entre usted y Kakashi-sensei, para nadie… será correcto, siga sus propias reglas, nadie es perfecto, incluso la perfección es la que encausa este mundo a ser uno lleno de dolor porque cuando uno no lo logra se frustra y culpa a alguien más.

- Neji-kun… no hablaré de eso, disculpa –cerró sus ojos y los abrió suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos- no soy perfecta y no espero que los demás lo sean.

- Has cambiado un poco, ¿no? –dijo Neji con la sonrisa triste, al mismo tiempo Hinata arqueó una ceja en señal de inocencia-. Adquiriste un poco de la testarudez de Hiashi-sama.

La misma expresión "testarudez" seguida del nombre de su padre hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, parecía estar cambiado inevitablemente acorde a su situación pero no era para bien. Nadie mejor que Hinata para descifrar el carácter de las personas, su padre… era imposible ser el jefe del clan le hacía tomar dediciones por encima de todos incluso sobre la vida de sus parientes más cercanos, incluidos sus hijos y esposa.

Luego de pensarlo, estuvieron callados sin decir nada. Hinata decidió salir de ahí a pensar, parecía que el método de infundirle algo de "gracia" no le gustaba nada y menos cuando se la comparaba con la persona a quien más temía, en el fondo… se convertía en él, poco a poco… tomaba una actitud más difícil y de líder, claro que lo hacía inconcientemente, era como estar en otro lado y activar un mecanismo de defensa… representado por el mounstro que en ella yacía.

Se paseó por la banca situada en su jardín y no pudo evitar curvear su labio como si sonriera recordando el accidente de Kakashi, la forma en que su uniforme estaba pintado y cómo no se dio cuenta. Fue cuando la invitó, la llevó a su casa y al final… había despertado en su habitación, habría pensado que era un sueño pero sólo era parte de la magia de Kakashi.

Los guardias se paseaban cercanos a los grandes portones de la mansión y Hinata pensaba más y más en salir de ahí corriendo, salir del encierro de aquellas asfixiantes cuatro paredes… claro, eso era en sentido figurado.

- Debería dar un paseo corto –murmuró para sí misma.

No se había cambiado, tenía las mismas calcetas algodonadas que le calentaban los pies y el tobillo, más arriba estaba aquél pantaloncillo corto, junto a una blusa igualmente algodonada, era un conjunto precioso, nadie podía negar que ella no tuviera ropa bonita. La cascada de cabellera caía por sus hombros hasta su busto y a pesar de haber despertado no tenía sucia la cara con líneas de saliva… Neji se lo hubiera dicho o al menos burlado de ello.

Pasó de largo por los guardias y fue por cualquier camino que la condujera lejos de allí. La mañana era fría, sus piernas temblaron y su cuerpo también, se abrazó a sí misma esperando mitigar el temblor.

Muy pronto a lo lejos se dejó ver una cabellera rubia que con sorpresa no dejaba de mirarla hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, Naruto se aproximó a ella mientras Hinata parecía desear desaparecer, no era el mejor momento para tratar con el rubio.

- ¿Puedo saludar? –le dijo estando a una distancia prudente el joven.

- Claro –contestó la Hyuga suspirando.

- Buen día –le dijo esforzando una sonrisa, a través de su agradable semblante trataba de convencer a Hinata, convencerla de que… quizá, tenía una buena intención.

- Buen día –añadió casi de inmediato y pasó de largo con pasos firmes.

- ¿Es todo? –preguntó Naruto mordiendo levemente su lengua, no quería forzarla pero estaba harto de que ella huyera.

- Paró en seco y ella aún le daba la espalda al rubio, no quería verlo y menos seguir conversando con él.

Analíticamente podría decir, con certeza, que lo llenaba la desesperanza, específicamente podría afirmar que luchaba por no saltar a ella y abrazarla, pero por lógica y por conservación natural prefería mantenerse lejos de una mujer que sería capaz de gritar de miedo al contacto tan sólo de su piel.

- Vuelve con Sakura, ella hizo todo para estar contigo cuando te sintió perdido. ¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta de que yo trataba de estar a tu lado? –preguntó como si la melancolía la llenara, la Hyuga era un mar de sentimientos.

- Hinata –pronunció su nombre tan desesperanzado-. Ten piedad, tan sólo… piensa un poco en cómo me sentía yo, no sabía nada… siempre quise mantenerme al lado suyo –decía refiriéndose a Sakura-. ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que una belleza tan dulce y tímida como la tuya estaba fijando sus ojos en mí? ¿Cómo quieres que me de cuenta? ¿Cómo puedes imaginar que no sintiera rabia al saber que estabas con Kakashi-sensei?...

No necesitaba más razones para mantenerse de pie allí, quería con todas sus fuerzas avanzar y alejarse pero su cuerpo dejó de responderle al saber de los celos que consumían a Naruto, así como una bestia llena de dolor a quien le quitaban las oportunidades de vivir, así como la lluvia dejaba de cubrir con su manto las plantas que se escondían mucho más debajo de los árboles que cubrían los bosques. Algo le decía que Naruto necesitaba de ella así como necesitaba del aire… entonces su razonamiento la regresó al problema, ella no sabía que había cambiado dentro de sí misma, ni si quiera si el amor que tenía se debatía entre el maestro y el alumno.

- Lo se, Naruto-kun –añadió juntando sus dedos y jugando con ellos nerviosamente-. Así me sentí contigo al lado de Sakura –giró sobre sus propios talones para verlo a él, como si ambos lo supieran… Naruto también volteó a verla-. Pero lo superé –añadió Hinata bajando la mirada y acercándose a él.

Estuvo tan cerca de su cuerpo que el calor que emanaba contagió al suyo. Hinata ladeó su rostro mirando a Naruto fijamente, al mismo tiempo acercaba su mano para tocarle la mejilla, lo examinaba y recorría con las suaves yemas de los dedos.

- Apártate –dijo casi en súplica-. Se feliz con Sakura, yo… -le costó pronunciar lo que entre sus labios se debatía en salir- espero a Hatake.

Admitió… admitió con seguridad lo que tanto pensó y no resolvió. No podía lanzarse con seguridad hasta Naruto sin dejar las cosas claras con Kakashi aunque en su mente lo más fuerte que sentía era el cariño, aprecio y amor. A Naruto siempre lo quiso y siendo más extremos lo amó pero… había algo más, no era para ella… no era su destino, no iba a saltar a sus brazos, no iba a ser ligera.

- ¡Él no regresará! –le gritó casi por impulso sin querer hacerlo.

La joven abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo, no sabía lo que Naruto quería decir y entenderlo le iba a ser complicado, no… simplemente no podía pensar en esa posibilidad.

- Ya basta –dijo Hinata apartándose de él-. Simplemente no me busques, él esperó por mí… así que tiene derecho a que yo espere por él.

- Bien –contestó Naruto con una herida en su corazón más profunda de lo que podría imaginar-. Pero… no tienes que esperarlo, él podría durar años en esa pequeña guerra civil y es posible que cuando regrese… ¡agh! –gruñó fastidiado- él no es como tú, lo heriste, no pensaste en que quizá mi sensei no quiso lastimarte que te ocultó cosas porque yo se lo pedí y…

No podía continuar lo que decía parecía tener algo atorado, un secreto o alguna palabra por demás para herirla y hacerle perder la esperanza, estaba totalmente fuera de él.

- Yo lo vi el día en que partió, estaba apartado del grupo y… pude ver claramente… ¡agh! –volvió a refunfuñar- nunca vi esa expresión en el rostro de Kakashi-sensei, nunca lo vi tan triste, parecía que no tuviera motivación –Hinata lo miró sorprendida, parecía que iba a darle un ataque de histeria o al menos un ataque-. Por primera vez vi una lágrima en los ojos de mi maestro, eso hizo que reconsiderara todo lo que él sacrificó por mí.

Lo que le contaba no era para decirle que Hatake aún pensaba en ella sino para hacer que se sienta miserable y por el tiempo en que estuviera sin él… supiera que no merecía tenerlo de nuevo. Lo hirió… primero él a ella pero ella lo hirió a él a través de su lealtad a sus alumnos.

Un viento recio sopló entre sus rostros, Hinata parecía no parpadear y Naruto tenía el semblante de un retorcido amante sin su amada. Ella se quedó estática y sin expresar nada más caminó con la mirada al piso para luego perderse entre el soplo del viento, aquél que congelaba los dedos de Naruto.

- ¡No! –expresó un grito ahogado.

Había perdido el control… Naruto perdió el control y… algo más que la ternura en su alma.

...

..

.

.

**Fin de Episodio 14**


	15. Escándalo

Saludos a todos ;D bueno, de nuevo aquí con una actualización del fic. Me encanta el título (a cuenta propia xD), por ahora voy algunos episodios adelante y no saben lo que se espera, bueno, sólo dejar dicho que tengan la mente abierta y que entiendan MUY bien algunos detalles que tendrán mucho significado más adelante. Kakashi realmente tendrá momentos malos, este fic trata de la superación en pareja y demás, supongo que quiero que es un 'romance' reflexivo. Así que, espero que sigan disfrutando de él a pesar de la tonalidad realista o seria que pueda tener.

Hasta otra ocasión y gracias por sus reviews, me devuelven la vida cada vez que leo uno.

_Además éste es el fic que más prosa y verso lleva elaborado xD... me encanta. Kakashi lo vale ;3 (y todas sus fans lo saben, ¿no?)._

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 15: **Escándalo.

* * *

...

..

Pasó un mes y medio para que ella volviera a la actividad normal de un ninja, no había noticias, de nuevo. Se paseaba por el palacio Hokage siempre que podía para ver la lista de los "desaparecidos" en acción que llegaba siempre, la guerra… la pequeña guerra civil que se formó lejos de ahí tomó más tiempo del esperado.

- No me imagino estar ahí –decía Ino.

- Cierto, me preocupa Kakashi-sensei –contestó Sakura después de leer la lista de los desaparecidos y suspirar.

- No te preocupes, ya sabes como son esas cosas. En cuanto encuentren al líder de la revuelta, tendremos a Kakashi-sensei de vuelta –le contestó Ino.

Hinata había llegado a los pocos minutos, el sólo escuchar su nombre le hacía permanecer donde pudiera saber de él, no le importaba que ahí también se encontrara Sakura o Ino, ambas la odiaban un poco por todo lo sucedido con Naruto, para ser más claros, no le hablaban.

- Mira… -dijo Sakura casi en murmuro a Ino al notar la presencia de Hinata.

- Ya la vi –le contestó de la misma manera-. La veo todos los días por aquí, deberías entenderla.

- ¿Entender qué? Enredarse con mi maestro y con mi novio fue suficiente. No la quiero cerca de mí, me voy –le dijo Sakura para luego pasar del lado de la joven Hyuga, le chocó un hombro a la pobre, Ino la siguió pero no hizo nada, ni si quiera la miró.

Hinata entendía el trato, incluso que Ino la ignorara y casi todos, al menos ellos no sabían lo que acabó por hacer antes de que Kakashi se fuera porque si fuera así la odiarían más.

Los rumores decían que la Hyuga tuvo un amorío con Kakashi y al mismo tiempo con su alumno, las noticias suelen desvirtuarse entre más se difunden, así que la idea clara de lo que sucedió se fue perdiendo hasta convertir a Hinata en la mujer que separó al alumno de su maestro. Era toda una rompe-corazones.

- Que bueno verte –le dijo Shizune a Hinata, la cuál leía la lista de los muertos en acción.

- Shizune-chan –respondió ante la distracción.

- Esa lista es macabra, le he dicho a la Hokage que cambie este método y lo haga más personal pero prefiere que todo se haga al antiguo estilo de los hokages –suspiró Shizune.

- Uhm… bueno, yo sólo pasaba a ver algo –simuló con tímida voz.

- Kakashi-sensei aún está vivo, no hemos recibido mensajes de su parte pero lo sabemos, no te preocupes –le dijo alegremente Shizune mientras le daba unas palmadas a Hinata.

- Todo mundo sabe que es lo que quiero saber –agregó con triste alegría-. Irónico, un poco.

- Ah… los rumores corren pero siempre es mejor una fuente directa a una que ha pasado por más de dos bocas. Es el chisme más caliente de Konoha, imagino que tu familia te causó problemas.

- No, en realidad no les importa –dijo sin prestar mucha atención-. Kakashi me salvó una vez, ellos están agradecidos pero nadie entiende lo que pasó en realidad.

- Puede ser, si fuera tú habría hecho callar esos rumores. Sakura no es muy buena cuando se trata de contar algo tuyo y Naruto se limita a no decir nada. Ambos están molestos contigo.

- No importa… -señaló más entristecida- lo que quiero es hablar con Kakashi-sensei, es todo –la costumbre de llamarlo por su nombre solamente se le fue en el momento en que Kakashi dejó Konoha.

Los días en que el viento acariciaba su rostro y elevaba su cabellera se le hacían tan lejanos, los mismos que le recordaban a Kakashi, sus dulces y tiernos besos además de sus caricias, aquellas que no paraban de hacerle desear que sucedieran de nuevo, con más intensidad y con menos reparo en lo que fuera a suceder después.

Se quedó platicando por unos momentos con Shizune y luego la dejó para ir de nuevo a su hogar, su vida rutinaria se había vuelto tan apacible sin aquella dulce atención que le daba Kakashi, las cosas habían empeorado en ese tiempo y ahora no sólo estaban más que peor, estaban insosteniblemente mal.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –preguntó el hombre enceguecido por su deseo de sangre.

- No… no… -decía una y otra vez Kakashi soltando su kunai.

El rojo dolor que propio era ahora se había convertido en la fatalidad de otro, ahora ese yacía en el piso acribillado miles de veces por una sola arma, más allá se descubrían otros cuerpos, eran niños, simples y pequeños niños muertos.

- Así es la cosa, no es gran problema –dijo nuevamente aquél hombre- eras tú o ellos.

- No pude hacer esto, yo… no pude. Soy un Jounin, debí esquivarlos. Debí hacer algo.

- No hay remedio –le contestó aquel, caminó hasta los pequeños cuerpos y les quitó sus pertenencias.

La guerra se convirtió en un campo en el que no se distinguía nada. Hacía días perdieron a su gente en una redada, Kakashi cayó presa de esos que cruelmente los asesinaron; torturaron a su compañero más cercano rociándole ácido en las piernas, en el pecho, genitales y rostro, sufrió por días hasta que el mismo jounin de pelo plateado le dio muerte, una que consideraba digna y luego un infiltrado pudo liberar a Kakashi; los que le hicieron eso se enfilaron para ser muertos por la mano furiosa del Jounin, al entender que aquellos eran simples niños decidió parar, uno le clavó un palo astillados en el costado y cuando pensó que moriría el infiltrado lo ayudó.

- ¡¿Qué haces? –preguntó aterrorizado el Jounin.

Su compañero les apuñalaba en el pecho para asegurarse de que estuvieran muertos realmente. El sensei se incorporó como pudo y corrió de inmediato para detenerlo, era una crueldad haber dejado que todo esto sucediera, él pensaba que todo iría a ser normal, hombres peleando contra hombres pero habían contratado niños para hacer el trabajo de aquellos que se ocultaban tras las sombras.

Permaneció días tratando de salir de ahí por su propia fuente, no pudo, fue un inútil y luego cayó, cayó en lo más profundo de la depresión, el trauma se apoderó de él. Era la primera vez que había asesinado niños, tan sólo… eran pequeños niños, así como Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, así como ellos. El dolor se hizo tan pequeño ante todas las experiencias anteriores que tuvo, el agrio sabor de la victoria no le satisfacía, más bien le dañaba hasta el punto de consumirle el alma.

- Lo mismo de siempre. No queremos que estos engendros se levanten –le sonrió sádicamente.

- ¡Basta! –gritó Kakashi enfurecido, fue hacia él y lo empujó.

Iniciaría una pelea ahí aunque la vida le costara, no le importaba que los sorprendieran con la guardia baja, no le importaba nada en ese momento, era mejor si moría o si lo asesinaban; su compañero reaccionó de la misma manera sólo que él se controlaba mejor, terminó estando sobre Kakashi y le dio un puñetazo, el mismo fue tan fuerte que lo desmayó, haber tenido días hambriento no ayudó a su pequeño arrebato.

- Jodido Jounin de Konoha, lo que me faltaba –dijo agitando su puño, incluso le había dolido a él aquél golpe.

La primera noche de su reclusión pensó que saldría fácilmente si formulaban un plan, trataron de salir pero había demasiadas armas, trampas y ninjas. Tan pronto se dieron cuenta separaron a Kakashi de todos, a los demás los amarraron y los torturaron hasta matarlos, claro que el líder lo vio todo, la impotencia de verlos morir por su incompetencia le hizo romper su mundo en pedazos. Kakashi estaba destrozado.

- ¡Ehhh! Despierta.

Sintió unos golpecitos en su mejilla, Kakashi despertó ante la mirada de su salvaje compañero. Se levantó y de inmediato se alejó de él para ponerse en pose de defensa. Había dormido un poco, al menos en ese momento estaba vivo, cada instante que se mantuviera inconsciente o dormido era un instante en el que podría haber sido secuestrado, torturado, dopado y finalmente encerrado.

- ¡Calma! Esa mierda que te dieron aún surte efecto.

- ¿Qué dices? –le preguntó desconfiado el Jounin de cabello plateado.

- Te drogaron, algunos efectos pueden ser que te sientas débil y paranoico, ¡ja! Qué se yo. Soy tu amigo –le sonrió abiertamente el psicópata.

- No –contestó cortante.

- ¿Te vas a poner así por un par de niños? Si ellos no valían nada, sólo son herramientas contratadas para matarnos. Tienes que defenderte, ¿eres o no un ninja? –le dijo aquél hombre mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y procedía a encenderlo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Kakashi.

- En la frontera, mi escuadrón se encargará de infiltrarse en la base de esos traidores –apretó el cigarrillo entre sus manos tan fuerte y luego de darle dos soplidos lo tiró-. Debe irse, Konoha ya hizo suficiente, ahora es un asunto interno que puede ser resuelto.

Kakashi se tambaleó para mirarlo a los ojos, estaban tan asqueado de aquél ninja que sólo pasó de largo y se fue, trataría de pensar en algo más pero sólo creía que era un inútil, ¿cómo pudo dejar que todo eso sucediera? Todos sus compañeros muertos, Yamato habría salido mucho antes y pudo salvarse de aquella carnicería pero la muerte de los demás yacía en su memoria.

Ya en Konoha se enteraban de a poco lo sucedido, un mensaje de los aliados les hizo saber algunas penurias por las que tuvo que pasar el grupo de Konoha, fueron muy desafortunados. La noticia llegó hasta Tsunade y de la misma a Sakura, la cuál ordenaba algunos archivos junto a su compañera, Ino.

- ¿Alguna vez dejarás de poner esa cara? –le preguntó Ino a Sakura.

- Estoy pensando en Kakashi-sensei. Debo decirle a Naruto –dijo con el semblante triste.

- Calma, dijeron que lograron salvar a los que pudieron. Seguro que viene en camino.

- Fue inesperado –pronunció Sakura con tristeza- dijeron que no esperaron aquél ataque, fue una cruel y sádica guerra civil. Condenaran a muerte al hermano de aquel señor feudal por crímenes de lesa humanidad, usó niños para sus ataques, pagó a las familias para que les dieran a sus hijos para entrenarlos para un "nuevo" imperio. Tanta maldad no es justa.

- Somos ninjas, hemos pasado por cosas peores.

- Muchachas… encárguense de la oficina, voy un momento al hospital –les dijo Tsunade interrumpiéndolas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sakura.

- Llegó el primer escuadrón de ninjas que envié para el señor feudal. Necesito darles una mano, lo que sucedió no tiene nombre.

- ¿Puedo ir a casa de Naruto a avisarle? –preguntó la Haruno y espero la respuesta de su maestra que simplemente le expresó su decisión asintiendo.

La pelirosa apartó de su mente cualquier preocupación y salió junto a su maestra, justo a la salida fue en dirección contraria a la de Tsunade.

Por su mente pasó la idea de cómo decirle a Naruto todo lo que sucedía, luego sintió algo de pena por acercarse a él de nuevo, tras haber terminado no le había dirigido ni una sola palabra pero esta era una situación que lo requería.

Recorrió media ciudad para encontrarlo, subió con prisa las escaleras que la dirigirían hasta su apartamento y al llegar se topó con que el Uzumaki había salido a dar un paseo. Pensó que tal vez estaría comiendo ramen era una suposición digna de ser comprobada, casi siempre tenía razón en ese asunto.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y conduciéndose a través de las calles llenas de gente llegó hasta la esquina donde se encontraba el puesto de ramen, entrecerró sus ojos y respiró hondo, al entrar sólo pudo ver a un muchacho rubio devorando su alimento cotidiano.

- ¡Naruto! –le gritó para que él la mirara.

- ¿Ah? –le contestó con algunos fideos asomándose entre sus boca.

- Debemos ir al hospital, el primer escuadrón que enviaron con Kakashi ha regresado. Han tenido serios problemas y…

- Kakashi-sensei… -pronunció dudoso y triste al mismo tiempo- claro, déjame pagar –de su billetera sacó dos billetes y los dejó en el mostrador para salir corriendo- ¡nos veremos luego, viejo! Tengo cosas que hacer –se despidió del dueño del puesto.

Durante su caminata no pudieron evitar quedarse en silencio, él no pensaba exactamente en Kakashi, sino en alguien que prometió esperarlo sin importar el tiempo que pasara. Pensó en ella y en la deuda que se acreditó.

- Aghhhh –dijo deteniéndose- lo siento, Sakura-chan. Debo avisarle a alguien, te encuentro en el hospital –le dijo a la joven de pelo rosado que ya tenía en mente en quién estaría pensando.

Su paso rápido se fue haciendo más y más lento, llegaba a la mansión Hyuga. Cuando el viento se lleve sus palabras será cuando deje de sentir vergüenza por lo que dijo, se detuvo junto a una pared y posó su mano sobre la misma, no encontraba fuerzas para decirle que habían vuelto y entre ellos tal vez estaría Kakashi.

Y luego sintió el aroma del perfume de Hinata, era ella, indudablemente. Parecía estar comprando algo en una tienda, tenía una bolsa llena de naranjas colgada de su mano y la otra la tenía ocupada con una manzana que probaba. Naruto se acercó a ella cuidadosamente.

- Me gusta –le dijo Hinata al vendedor-. Me llevo esta –se dispuso a irse cuando se topó con la culpable mirada de Naruto.

- Hola –pronunció en voz baja.

- Naruto-kun –susurró Hinata bajando levemente la mirada- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Uhm… el escuadrón de Kakashi-sensei tuvo unos problemas, hay pocos sobrevivientes y los cuerpos de los fallecidos también han sido encontrados. La guerra ha sido mortal, sólo han sobrevivido pocos, el nombre de Kakashi se mantiene en la lista de desaparecidos y no figura como un sobreviviente… yo… no lo sé, iba al hospital a verlo.

Hinata soltó de inmediato la bolsa de naranjas, las cuales salieron despedidas de la bolsa. Juntó sus manos y cubrió su rostro para llorar por la desdicha de imaginar que Kakashi podría estar… ¡No! No iba a pensar en eso. Él es un hombre hábil, no es una opción pensar que él haya muerto.

- ¡Hinata! –la sostuvo entre sus brazos- lo siento. Siempre te doy malas noticias. Perdóname.

- No… n-no… no ha sido tu culpa –se apartó de Naruto y procedió a recoger la fruta que compró- dejaré esto en casa y luego pasaré por el hospital –agregó con la mirada perdida en lágrimas.

Un zombie se vería más animado que ella, temía tanto haber perdido a Hatake. Era posible que en el camino de la frontera a Konoha se haya desangrado, tenía una astilla en su costado como también era posible que haya sido encontrado por alguien.

Hinata tenía en mente el horror de haber perdido a Hatake, no una… sino dos veces. Llegó a su hogar, dejó la fruta en la cocina y fue a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo, estaba fuera de sí, pensando en voz alta sin expresar nada más que neutralidad.

- Kakashi… -cerró los ojos soltando lágrimas- no quiero perderte.

Dijo arrepentida de todo juntando sus manos para rezar por él, para dar una plegaria o algo que pudiera darle esperanzas. Deseaba tanto verlo con vida, esperaba que algún designio divino le favoreciera y le diera la oportunidad de reponer sus errores, ¿pero a qué precio?...

...

..

.

**Fin del Episodio 15**


	16. Juntos Otra Vez

Otro episodio ;D gracias por el apoyo queridos lectores. Espero regresar para una pronta actualización. Y no pierdan el hilo, que hay detalles que necesitan ser entendidos por completo. Ya se viene la parte difícil u_u y se que muchos tendrán muchas dudas. Pero ese el chiste del misterio a partir del regreso de Kakashi. Hasta la próxima.

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce **

**Capítulo 16**: Tú y yo juntos otra vez.

* * *

.

..

...

Avanzó hasta la puerta y se liberó de todo vendaje, las heridas aún no sanaban y él se empeñaba en irse, en reponerse en su hogar, no quería ver la mirada de desesperanza de aquellos que esperaban expectantes a sus parientes, sus amigos y compañeros.

- ¡Usted es Hatake Kakashi! –exclamó una mujer entrando a su habitación, la misma de la que él luchaba por salir- ¿Me recuerda? –preguntó sollozante- Mi hijo… estaba con usted y… no regresa, yo quería saber si… eh… si usted tiene idea de él o de dónde está o… de si está vivo… -bajó la mirada tratando de contenerse.

- Señora…

Pudo recordarla, era la misma mujer que con sonrisas había gritado que estaba orgullosa de ser la madre de un ninja tan dedicado, su hijo estaba avergonzado y durante todo el trayecto a la misión que les pagó con muerte era burlado por sus compañeros por aquel hecho. El muchacho… lo último que vio de él y lo primero se le vinieron a la mente al igual que el recuerdo que le evocaba. Su sonrisa y su expresión de terror al morir.

- Lo siento… -expresó el jounin sin sentirse orgulloso de nada.

Ahí estaba… fuera de la habitación muchas otras mujeres y hombres que con confianza le entregaron a sus seres queridos. De todos aquellos sólo quedaba Hatake Kakashi y su gran vergüenza al ser el único sobreviviente, hubiera encontrado más gloria en la muerte que en este infierno hecho vida.

- Lo siento –expresó una vez más abriéndose paso entre la gente que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Así fue como se apartó de todos y a pesar de no tener la frente en alto salió, no feliz de estar vivo porque sería un bastardo inconciente si así lo hiciera, estar feliz por estar vivo es como reírse de la desdicha de saber que sus compañeros y subordinados estaban muertos.

Ahora está en un lugar oscuro, en el cual no puede reconocer a nadie, tiene muchas pesadillas y está despierto, no lo comprende pero es preciso… preciso olvidarse, al menos no recordar todo aquello, estaba llenándose de locura, su mundo exterior no ayudaba, al caminar por las calles podía oír las murmuraciones… ahí va Kakashi Hatake… el hijo del colmillo blanco, sí… ése fue quien dejó morir a todo un escuadrón de chicos a su mando… sí…

- ¡Kakashi! –expresó sin querer Hinata al verlo cruzar la calle, él no la vio.

Corrió hacia él para encontrarlo, parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, estaba tan… despeinado, tenía la ropa sucia y parecía estar en muy mal estado. Tenía la leve idea de que tal vez era mala idea hablarle en ese momento, juntando a todo eso… lo que sucedió anteriormente entre ellos, la forma en que se despidieron.

De pronto el jounin se detuvo, volteó y vio a Hinata, ella seguía consternada por verlo y ahora más por tener su mirada puesta en ella. Dio un paso hacia delante, él no se movió ni un centímetro, al verlos ahí… a una distancia lejana pero ya… puestos frente a frente, la gente comenzó a murmurar más, eran la comidilla de la "sociedad de Konoha". La Hyuga era capaz de voltear el mundo, no le importaba lo que dijeran ellos, no le importaba los rostros de aquellos que los juzgaban, sólo quería estar con él… sólo quería saber de él, sólo quería… amarlo.

Un viento recio les agitó las cabelleras, Hinata estaba nerviosa, como nunca, ya no tenía la esperanza de verlo porque ya lo veía y ahora esa esperanza se convertía en anhelo.

- Yo… -abrió su boca un poco sin poder articular palabra alguna.

- ¡Apártate de mí! –le gritó frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños Kakashi.

- No… no… no te vayas –dijo con voz ahogada mientras el sensei se iba.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –volvió a decir Kakashi, Hinata había corrido hasta él para tomarlo del brazo el jounin se asustó demasiado y apartó su mano violentamente logrando abofetearla sin querer, la misma cayó al piso por el impacto. Ambos estaban asustados.

Pasaron dos segundos, los mismos en los que parecían sólo estar los dos, no escuchar nada más, no ver nada más y entonces cuando todo se reestableció Kakashi fue empujado violentamente por Naruto, el Uzumaki había sido testigo de la escena más no de la intención de Kakashi, la cuál era: no lastimar a la Hyuga.

- ¿¡¿OYE QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? –gritó furioso Naruto.

- Fue… fue… -quería decir Kakashi pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas, la gente prestaba atención a la pelea.

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARLA? –decía Naruto cegado por la rabia, no sabía ni si quiera que algo así de agresivo existiera en él. La sangre del demonio hervía en sus venas.

- Naruto-kun… ha sido sin querer, por favor… -había comenzado a llorar, Hinata lloraba mientras se levantaba del piso con una marca en su mejilla.

- Lo siento… -dijo Kakashi dándole la espalda y caminando en su propia dirección.

Nada era igual en él, Naruto ya no lo respetaba y ahora se había convertido en un hombre abusivo sin noción de nada. Había golpeado a Hinata y estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que no lograba expresarlo, no lograba sentir nada, al verla llorando y sufriendo, en vez de correr a ayudarla lo único que pudo pensar fue en seguir haciéndole daño… no quería, no quería… estaba tan mal por dentro, tanto como siempre pensó. Traicionó a Hinata y ella lo dejó, ahora la había golpeado y ¿luego qué? No podía imaginar nada más.

Siempre terminaba haciéndole daño, haciéndola llorar, traicionándola, era momento de seguir adelante, de pedir un momento para él, algo con lo que pudiera vivir porque no se soportaba.

Llegó a su hogar y todo estaba como lo dejó, la ventana aún estaba semiabierta, unas hojas secas habían entrado por donde vio por última vez a la Hyuga, aquella fatídica noche en que entendió que algunas cosas le eran prohibidas, incluso el amor.

Avanzó con relativa calma hasta su baño y quitándose su ropa entró a su ducha para darse un gran baño, uno que durara un buen tiempo hasta quitarse ese olor a sangre, no la suya, sino la que explotó en él cuando acribilló a esos niños inocentes, no podía llorar, sus ojos estaban completamente secos, estaba inerte.

Se abrazó a sí mismo y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared más cercana al chorro de agua que lo mojaba.

…

Silencio…

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Naruto a Hinata, la misma lo miró y se llenó de rabia.

Se apartó de él y aún con las lágrimas bordeándole los ojos, muestra de su choque con Kakashi ella fue tras él. Estaba cansada de huir, de esconderse, de sufrir por Naruto, de dañar a Kakashi, de lastimarse. Tomó fuerzas y se encaminó a ir con Kakashi, al principio iba lento y Naruto la podía seguir con la mirada pero luego algo en ella le hizo acelerarse.

Esa noche ella tomó razones de donde pudo y fuerza de donde no la tenía para decirle que todo había terminado y ahora ella lo único que buscaba era encontrar esas mismas fuerzas para decirle que lo amaba y que no quería terminar así, que quería cuidarlo y saber cómo estaba. Ayudarlo… era su prioridad, estaba destrozado, se le notaba en la mirada, la misma que antes era fugaz y graciosa ahora estaba apagada y triste.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces y nadie atendió, volvió a golpear y nadie atendió otra vez. ¿Dónde habría ido Hatake? Quizá no regresó, fue por otro lado hasta llegar al balcón del jounin, la puerta de la ventana estaba abierta un poco, unas hojas se encontraban en la entrada y ahí estaba Hatake… saliendo del cuarto de baño con la cabellera mojada y una pequeña toalla cubriendo lo que por debajo de su cintura se escondía. La herida aún estaba cicatrizando, fue bueno que un ninja médico lo ayudara aunque no terminó de hacer perder las marcas.

- Lo siento… -dijo sin evitar llorar otra vez ante el jounin.

Kakashi la ignoró y siguió con su camino hasta su habitación, iría a cambiarse, ponerse algo más cómodo, buscar comida y demás. La Hyuga lo siguió esperando que él dijera algo, ya se habían hecho daño, no era posible seguir con eso, ambos estaban destrozados, si no superaban eso entonces no habría más futuro.

- Yo no se… no se lo que me pasó esa noche, no pensé y luego lo extrañaba demasiado pero nunca me imaginé que… esto fuera a suceder y… y… no quiero mentirle, no quiero… tampoco quiero que nos… que nos… sigamos hiriendo y… y… y… -se echó a llorar.

No podía evitar sentirse como una niña a su lado, lloraba y gimoteaba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, no se entendía tampoco, estaba tan confundida y dolida, él había pasado por lo mismo, sabía que él la quería, tuvieron problemas cuando compartieron una relación pero ¿qué pareja no tiene problemas?

De pronto aquella energía negativa se convirtió en una animal, incapaz de comprender otra cosa más allá de lo que él deseara. Tomó a Hinata por los hombros y la acercó a él para luego besarla, tenía su cuerpo muy cerca, esta vez nada le nublaría el pensamiento, ahora era todo un lobo dispuesto a ir de caza para matar.

Su cuerpo se erizó de sólo sentir el contacto de sus fuertes manos recorriéndole cada parte sensible de ella, lo miró a los ojos y él la soltó para tomarla por la cintura, la rodeó completamente para fundirse en otro beso, ésta vez ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que fuera de él.

Necesitaba que alguien lo amara, en ese momento lo necesitaba, la levantó entre sus brazos y la caminó con ella a través del pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, la puso sobre la cama y procedió a desvestirla, ahora ella no era niña, ni era su alumna era una mujer y él estaba desesperado por ser parte de ella, eso mitigaría su dolor un poco y lo acercaría a algo más real.

Le quitó poco a poco la ropita que ella traía, Hinata estaba temblorosa, no sabía qué iba a pasar ni cómo iba a pasar, así que cerró los ojos esperando las acciones de aquél ninja. Cuando sintió estar completamente desnuda abrió los ojos, a la luz tenue de la luna estaba ahí… Kakashi, mirándola, admirando su cuerpo y entonces… elevó la mirada, más y más… su mentón estaba alto como si tratara de no decir algo más.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y luego otra y otra. Hinata supo lo que sucedía, se levantó como pudo y posando sus manos sobre el hombro de Kakashi le hizo cariñitos, le quitó la máscara que le cubría el otro lado, la badana y ahí estaba él… sin barreras, lleno de remordimientos y todo tenía que pasarle justo frente a la mujer que lo amaba. No podía detenerse, lo que vio, lo que sufrió… simplemente le hizo revolver todo.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó tiernamente.

- Perdóname –dijo apartando la mirada.

- No, no, de todos modos podemos intentarlo si quieres. Yo siento mucho haber hecho lo que hice y quiero que todo vuelva a estar bien entre nosotros –dijo la Hyuga apegándose al cuerpo de Kakashi.

- Juju… ¿quieres hacerlo con un llorón? –se rió para sí mismo.

- No, no digo eso.

- ¿Es que te doy lástima? –preguntó lleno de molestia.

- No, claro que no.

- Si, si te doy lástima –se apartó de ella, la misma lo retuvo con fuerzas y no lo soltó hasta unir sus labios a los de él otra vez.

Y siguieron así hasta terminar en la cama, no supo como explicar lo sucedido pero entre ellos una chispa saltó, muy fuerte y no muy lejos de su amor. Quizá ambos pecaban, ella por tímida y él por salvaje pero eso no impedía que se amaran esa noche, no como quisieron siempre, con la misma pasión y ternura que se habían proclamado desde antes.

Sus caricias la enloquecían y los besos de ella lo llevaban a otro mundo, era la primera vez para ella. Kakashi se hundió en ella con cuidado, la Hyuga gimió con placidez al sentirse mujer, él se movía suavemente, poco a poco… se internaba en su belleza, en su pureza y en su amor. Estaba entregándose a él por amor.

Entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia siguieron juntos con la misma intención, esa de amarse, hasta el amanecer, revolviendo su pasión entre unas sábanas y cayendo presas del gustoso precio de la primera vez entre ellos dos.

Curiosamente podrían encontrar juntos el amanecer. Las luces de la mañana se echaron sobre ella, esta vez había tenido la certeza de que entre los brazos del jounin se despertó, él estaba ahí y en cuanto se movió la abrazó rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Kakashi abriendo un ojo con cuidado.

- Bi-bien… yo… estuvo muy bien.

- Jajaja que noche, ha sido la mejor –sonrió y se levantó de la cama, tomó un pantalón para ponérselo y fue hacia la cocina a preparar algo para su dama.

- Kakashi-sensei… -lo llamó Hinata.

- Dime –respondió Kakashi.

- Lo amo –agregó y cerrando su boca esperó respuesta de parte suya, más no escuchó nada.

Se sintió algo nerviosa, y cubriéndose con una sábana se dirigió hasta él, se encontraba preparando una tostada aunque el pastelillo se quemaba a fuego lento. Hinata se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, el jounin despertó de aquél trance y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Esto no está bien –agregó Kakashi.

- ¿Está arrepentido? –preguntó la jovencita.

- No, el hecho es que nadie aceptará que tú estés conmigo. Naruto está empeñado en que regreses y ahora con lo que ha sucedido… lo lamento.

- Naruto-kun aún no sabe que sería feliz con Sakura. Siempre lo fue pero él nunca quiso aceptarlo.

- ¿Eres feliz conmigo? –preguntó el jounin.

- Demasiado –contestó muy llena de orgullo- soy suya y de nadie más. Lo amo.

- Yo también a ti, cariño –le dijo y tomando su rostro con delicadeza le besó la frente.

Era posible ser feliz, esta vez el amor se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sin importar lo doloroso que fue el pasado o lo mal que se viera el futuro ahora ellos compartían algo más que un lazo hecho de sentimientos, ahora ese lazo era más fuerte porque sus cuerpos se poseían el uno al otro.

La estrechó entre sus manos sin importar lo que fuera a pasar, la había extrañado tanto y ahora era el hombre más feliz del mundo, ni si quiera tenía planeado hacerla suya esa noche pero benditos sean los impulsos, en su caso, un buen impulso. Esperando que nada fuera a estropear lo perfecto que es haber sido amado y amar tanto como se puede.

_- Así que ahí vive mi querido compañero Hatake –agregó una sombra que desde lo lejos podía divisar el departamento del jounin. Apretaba los dientes de sólo imaginar volver a ver al hombre al cual le salvó la vida._

.

..

...

...

**Fin de Episodio**** 16**


	17. El Secuestro

El estatus de visita de este fic es el único que no decae nada xD, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se leen estos episodios. Se que ha pasado tiempo, pero tuve un bloqueo (tengo) y trato de hacerlo pasar. Bien, hablando del episodio supongo que aquí comienzan los problemas, esten atentos a los detalles que se revelarán de a poco secretos y misterios (al menos el más importante).

Pásenla bien y disfruten del episodio. No olviden, apoyar es comentar =)

.

.

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por **Clarisce**

**Capítulo 17**: El Secuestro

* * *

.

..

...

No fue fácil pero lo logró, estaba viendo otra vez cómo aquella flor se marchitaba en su pequeño cubículo transparente, el mismo que Kakashi le había hecho. Algunos sentimientos rondaban por su cabeza, esa niña se había entregado a él y ahora debía hacerse cargo, no debió pero estaba tan feliz por el hecho de haberla amado.

- ¿De quién es? –preguntó Hinata sorprendida de que Hatake tuviera una flor tan bella entre sus manos.

- Ah… -dijo algo renuente al asunto para luego poner en un cajón aquella hermosa flor.

- ¿Uhm? –lo miró interrogante mientras le sonreía al ninja- yo me voy.

Dijo con algo de intranquilidad mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la cama en la que Hatake estaba sentado, le dio un beso en la boca, parecía algo forzado, y se fue no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de preocupación.

Esa noche que habían pasado juntos, los momentos tan dulces compartidos y de pronto una culpa lo invadía, no sólo por lo sucedido en el campo de batalla sino por haber dejado a tanta gente atrás, pero, pero… estaba herido, apenas pudo salir él y ahora sentía culpa por haber sobrevivido.

Toc-toc-toc

Sonó la puerta minutos después de que Hinata se había marchado, Hatake levantó la mirada y se dio la libertad de hacer esperar a la persona que perturbaba sus pensamientos. Finalmente avanzó hasta ahí, posó su mano en el pomo para luego girarlo y ver a su visitante.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –le gritó Sakura viéndolo asombrada para luego abrazarlo por el cuello-. Creí que algo malo le había pasado y ahora me entero de que regresó a Konoha… -se separó de él puesto que su sensei no respondía a sus palabras ni emociones.

- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó aquél hombre algo ido de sí mismo.

- Bien, bien, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Sakura.

- En realidad iba a salir, disculpa.

- Está bien –agregó Sakura sonriéndole amablemente-. Lo veré luego, sensei –dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Kakashi la detuvo- ¿Si? –preguntó sintiendo la mano enguantada del peliplateado.

- Yo quería preguntar cómo van las cosas con Naruto –dijo sin mostrar más emoción que la de alguien preocupado.

- Eh… pues… terminamos y… no pasa nada. Yo le sugerí que fuera por lo que él quisiera, si es Hinata entonces yo me haré a un lado –dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

- No, ya no puedes –le dijo Kakashi mostrándose algo molesto- Hinata… -suspiró con fastidio- ella no está disponible.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño un poco.

- Naruto debe alejarse de ella porque… bueno… -la miró a los ojos- no se que haya pasado entre ustedes pero yo estoy… estoy… -decía sin poder completar la frase, el jounin estaba nervioso- estoy con ella.

- Eso está mal –le contestó Sakura de inmediato, ahora sí estaba enojada-. Usted sabe que ellos deben estar juntos, si lo dice porque es egoísta… yo le digo que no tiene derecho a intervenir en su felicidad –decía con molestia aparente.

- ¿Has olvidado a Naruto? –preguntó con el mismo tono.

- N-no… pero tampoco puedo meterme en algo que yo se que perderé. Sensei… usted debería estar consciente de las diferencias entre ustedes. Ahora mismo dudo que la edad y la clase social sean sus únicos problemas. Usted y yo debemos hacernos a la idea de que eso… esa relación no es posible.

- ¡Te equivocas! –le gritó de repente, se había salido de sus casillas como nunca.

- Sensei… -dijo Sakura impresionada.

- Ella es mía –susurró con la mirada perdida-. No puede estar con Naruto porque es mía.

- Eso es un abuso, va contra las leyes. ¿Qué hizo sensei? –le preguntó aterrorizada-. No es posible que usted se haya acostado con Hinata Hyuga, lo despedirán, perderá todo su prestigio y estoy segura de que no podrá abandonar toda su carrera de ninja por una…

- No te atrevas, Sakura –advirtió el ninja.

Tal como llegó, Kakashi una vez más huyó a las respuestas de sus problemas. Entonces le cerró la puerta a la que fue su alumna, la mujer llena de molestia fue directamente al único lugar donde podría encontrar más respuestas, iría a ver a Hinata para pedirle que deje de arruinar la vida de ellos, de todo el equipo 7. Ahora mismo sólo faltaba que intervenga entre Sasuke y Naruto, era lo único que faltaba.

Hatake respiró hondamente antes de levantarse de la puerta, estaba cansado y nervioso. Imaginando el silencio de Sakura al dejarla fuera pensó que haría algo terrible y difícil de entender bajo su punto de vista. Quería ser echado, quería dejar de ser un ninja y por eso no le importó sucumbir ante el deseo de la Hyuga.

- ¡Compañero! –una voz muy conocida para Hatake se presentó como un eco dentro de su habitación.

Fue a ver de dónde venían aquellas palabras y encontró a un extraño en su habitación, admiraba la flor casi marchita puesta en su cajón de dormir. Ambos se vieron a la cara por un instante, Hatake no tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, era un ninja especializado, era capaz de lidiar con cualquier ladronzuelo.

- Compañero… -volvió a decirle sin soltar el cubículo de cristal que se balanceaba peligrosamente entre sus sucios dedos.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Kakashi.

- ¿Quién más? ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –le dijo con curiosidad aquél hombre.

- No estás en posición de preguntar.

Aquél hombre se acercó al ninja y sin ser precavido le tocó el costado herido que tenía, Kakashi respondió tiritando de dolor pero recordó de quién se trataba. El hombre de la frontera. Suspiró con desprecio entonces y aquél hombre se alejó, ambos se mantuvieron distantes pero sabían lo que los unía.

- ¿A qué viniste? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Tuve algunos inconvenientes en mi país, Konoha se ofreció como mi guardaespaldas jeje –le sonrió lascivamente.

- ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía?

- Pude rastrear tu chakra, no es difícil –levantó una ceja- sabiendo que no hay ningún otro que lo tenga igual a ti. Excepto… -se puso a pensar pero luego guardó lo que fuera a decir, estaba irritando a Hatake- claro, claro, entiendo. Se cuando no soy bienvenido.

- No te atrevas a acercarte a mí, te juro que no pensaré dos veces antes de causarte un dolor irreversible.

- ¡Ves! –señaló sonriente-. El problema es que asocias tu trauma conmigo, vamos a tener muchas dificultades en nuestra amistad, porque pienso tener una contigo a menos que quieras que lo haga con la niñita de ojitos blancos con la que pasaste la noche o la pelirosada que salió hace unos momentos.

- ¡No! –le gritó tomándolo por la solapa- ¡toca un solo pelo de alguna de ellas…!

- Vale, vale… entiendo, hombre, me malinterpretas –se rió para sí mismo y se alejó del ninja para luego ir hacia la puerta y salir.

Aquel hombre definitivamente le causaría problemas y si los demás a los que le dieron asilo en Konoha eran la mitad de psicópatas que él entonces todos estarían en problemas, bueno… tal vez no era un psicópata, era un sociópata capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de sentir la sangre de nuevo en su boca.

- Mi nombre es Kalev, sí… soy un cabrón –agregó antes de cerrar la puerta tras él para dejar al jounin con un terrible presentimiento.

Ese hombre desalmado al que quizá nadie nunca a amado es quien lo mantendrá con los ojos muy abiertos de ahora en adelante, posiblemente tenga que proteger a Hinata y Sakura sin que ellas lo sepan, posiblemente no deba decir nada, sólo saldría perdiendo y más con la ley de protección a refugiados de guerra, políticas internas muy estrictas.

- Neji-kun –susurró al ver a su primo apostado en la entrada de su hogar.

- ¡Hinata! No sabes en los problemas en que te has metido, tu padre me ha exigido desde hace media hora que te traiga para comunicarte una noticia pero tú no aparecías, tuve que "salir a buscarte" –dijo acentuando lo dicho en comillas.

- Ahh… no, no, no… -el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella, la joven daba vueltas en círculos.

- Repórtate con él ahora mismo –dijo apresurando a Hinata, se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros para empujarla hasta dentro de la mansión.

Caminó con el miedo entre sus dedos, sus manos temblaron levemente al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su padre, entró con un poco de curiosidad y nerviosismo, vio a su padre sentado con unos pergaminos, seguramente eran algunos edictos del clan, historia escrita y demás cosas poco importantes para una joven de su edad.

Al percatarse de su presencia el jefe Hyuga la saludó con un corto gemido, la misma entró con más confianza hasta estar frente a él.

- Buenos días, padre. ¿Solicita algo de mí?

- Esperaba que vinieras hace media hora. ¿Qué te retuvo? –preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención, seguía manipulando aquellos pergaminos.

- Bueno… eh… yo tenía un… ahm… es algo clasificado.

- Lo recuerdo, Hatake ha llegado hoy de aquella misión. Sería bueno que no te acerques a él por precaución.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- No te lo diré, no estás en posición a objetar, así que mantente alejada de él mientras puedas. De lo contrario tendré que asignarte un guardaespaldas, no me malentiendas, por el momento no es bueno que mi hija esté persiguiendo a un ninja herido en batalla –agregó su padre, sus palabras denotaban cierta consciencia de algunos actos de su hija.

- Eso no…

- ¿Te atreves a negarlo? Se muy bien tus caminos y lo que has provocado en ese hombre. Eres una perdición, lo has llenado de lujuria para luego hacer inservible a un elemento vital de las fuerzas militares de Konoha. Se bien lo que has hecho –agregó volcándose hasta aquellos sentimientos llenos de represión y odio.

La Hyuga tragó saliva al escuchar la forma tan condenatoria en la que su padre se expresaba de ella, era como si supiera todo, como si la viera… sucia. El amor no es malo, aquellas expresiones llenas de pasión… eran más puras de lo que cualquiera podría saber.

- Sí, padre –dijo sin tener otra salida. Estaba mintiendo.

- Asignaré a Neji, un cuidado preciso es lo que necesitas.

- Tal vez él tenga mejores cosas que hacer.

- A callar –la reprendió su padre-. Yo decido lo que se hace en esta familia, así que él se conformará con vigilarte.

- ¿Es todo? –preguntó Hinata, tenía un semblante bajo. La estaba pasando mal con aquellas advertencias.

- Sí. Puedes marcharte –agregó dejando de moverse, quería decir algo pero no podía. La manera de comportarse de su hija lo estaba llevando al extremo de sentirse un mal padre, y lo era.

Y así como se deseaba ignorar ciertas situaciones, así la estaba pasando Sakura, molesta en primer lugar por las palabras de su maestro así como la propiedad con la que hablaba de Hinata, ¿ella sabría? Estaba llegando a preocuparse de cierta forma por aquella vieja rival. Reconocía que había cometido un error al entrometerse plenamente en la relación que ellos estaban formado pero ahora… estaba su sensei también.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello? Se preguntó la pelirosa mientras volvía al asunto, debería decirle a alguien, sus ojos buscaron a un posible contacto pero ninguno de ellos podía guardar un secreto sin poner en peligro la integridad de su maestro. Ahí estaba Ino, sonriéndole a un chico mientras esperaba unos informes de la oficina de la academia, mientras que ella… solamente se preguntaba si esto tendría fin.

- ¿Planeas salir? –le preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Eh? –respondió casi por inercia, tenía la mente en otro lado.

- Concéntrate, Ino. ¿Acaso no puedes hacerme caso? –preguntó la Haruno haciendo un puchero.

- Que tú estés amargada porque Naruto te abandonó no significa que yo también tenga que ponerme a perseguir a Kakashi-sensei –de repente y sin saber nada… había adivinado su pensamiento. Ir tras su maestro y averiguar hasta que grado era "suya" Hinata.

- No quería eso –decidió dejar de lado la sinceridad- sólo quería hablar contigo de algo.

- Claro, claro… -dejó de observar al joven que había pasado disimuladamente otra vez por aquel corto pasillo.

- Es sólo que tengo una amiga… -decía mientras Ino se carcajeaba disimuladamente.

- Si claro, una amiga.

- ¿Vas a escuchar o no? –le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, es sólo que… dices cosas tan genéricas.

- Bien, el caso es que tengo una amiga y ella sale con alguien mayor.

- ¿De dónde sacas amigas tan raras? –preguntó Ino.

- ¡Cállate y escucha! –le gritó, para ese momento ya no había nadie en ese pasillo y el encargado de entregarle aquellos papeles que esperaba no estaba-. Kakashi-sensei está saliendo con Hinata. Ahora hablé con él y está empeñado en no dejar que Naruto se acerque a ella. Pienso que… algo ha sucedido entre ellos y tengo mucho miedo de que los Hyuga quieran arruinar a mi maestro.

Semejante confesión no podía haber dejado más impactada a Ino que lo que en ese momento estaba, la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y el rostro muy estirado, como si fuera a caerse a pedazos, como si fuera… a caerse de cabeza, de espaldas…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "algo ha sucedido entre ellos"? –preguntó sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Esta mañana… fui a visitarlo, cuando vi salir del edificio a Hinata. Me asusté tanto que me escondí pero cuando llegué a la habitación de Kakashi-sensei él estaba… a medio vestir y con el cabello muy alborotado, claro que… también estaba rojo y…

- ¡Oh por Dios! –gritó un tanto ahogando su asombro.

- ¡Cállate, Ino! –le gruñó en voz alta. El escándalo había atraído al encargado de los archivos que las observaba con curiosidad.

No era de sorprenderse el impacto de aquella noticia y más para gente cercana al ninja de pelo plateado. Igual y Naruto también un día se enteraría de ello, esta vez Sakura manejaba el asunto con menos saña que antes, eso significaba obviamente, por la delicadeza de sus palabras, que no diría de ello a la Hokage pero no significaba que… no quisiera alejarlos, por el bien de ambos.

Esto era una violación al código del menor, incluso… una aberración desde su punto de vista, entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que hizo en alejar a Naruto de Hinata. Estaba preocupada… a fin de cuentas era su amiga o lo fue en algún punto y ahora… esa "relación" arruinaría la carrera de ambos ninjas. Quizá si la familia de Hinata se enterara le enviarían a un internado lejos.

- Entonces ellos dos… ouh... –simuló un gesto de disgusto pero luego sonrió divertida.

- ¿Qué estas pensando? –dijo casi ofendida la Haruno.

- ¡Nada! –admitió Ino más divertida que antes-. Es sólo que… mira cuan lejos Hinata ha llegado y tú… jajaja, es divertido saber que la más tímida de las novatas de nuestro grado sea la 'mujer' de alguien tan mayor.

- Estás definitivamente loca –añadió Sakura y la dejó en medio del pasillo.

- ¿¡¿Qué? No dije nada malo… -le susurró por último. De inmediato la rubia se distrajo, aquel precioso muchacho había vuelto y esta vez la miraba con más intensidad.

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Cómo podrá ayudarlos o al menos terminar con esa sensación de horror? Hinata y Kakashi realmente eran unos adictos al peligro, si supiera el camino recorrido por ambos hasta llegar a ese cariño extremo que la llevó a amarlo entonces se sorprendería de lo poco que ha vivido.

Su amor podría ser prohibido pero no imposible. Imposible porque no podían estar juntos, no podía ser prohibido porque nada los separaría y menos ahora que sus cuerpos habían conocido la pasión entre dos cálidas almas, cada una sincera.

- Demonios, esto es un problema –refunfuñó la Haruno.

Cruzaba la esquina, iba a hacer algunas compras más pero aquel pensamiento no la dejaba en paz. Hasta podía imaginárselos juntos, imaginar que… ellos… ¡aghh!

- Hola –saludó alguien. Sakura no alcanzó a ver quien le hablaba, sólo trató de voltear para ver el rostro de esa persona.

Un fuerte golpe la tumbó contra una pared, habían alcanzado su nuca. Antes de quedar totalmente inconsciente vio una cabellera blanca que se azotaba brillante a la luz del sol. Era… algo que conocía, algo que…

Sakura Haruno chocó contra una pared, al rebotar cayó golpeándose duramente contra el piso. Aquella persona la levantó entre sus brazos y desapareció.

.

..

...

**Fin de Episodio 17**


	18. El Ninja Misterioso

[ 29 / 12 / 2011 ]

Bien, casi finales de año y creo que les debo un nuevo episodio a todos los silenciosos lectores que pululan por estos lares. Bueno, antes de nada, gracias por pasar por aquí. Creo que el drama está por comenzar, mejor agarren bien sus sillas y traten de entender bien algunos detalles porque hay mucha tela para cortar y no será sencillo comprender las razones por las cuales ciertas cosas van a pasar. Por el momento no traigan los pañuelos jajaja~

Eso es todo, supongo, disfruten del episodio (que lleva meses escrito y que no lo subía ._. por bloqueos mentales), y no olviden **comentar es apoyar**, si es que quieren apoyar la historia. Y por los comentarios no se preocupen... no contestaré tan seguido pero siempre los leo ;)

Hasta la próxima actualización.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 18:** El ninja misterioso.

* * *

.

..

...

Kakashi despertó algo aturdido esa noche, tenía un poco de dolor en sus muñecas y tenía algo entumido el cuello. Vio hacia la ventana y aún no había señales del amanecer.

Se cubrió el rostro, el cual le daba vergüenza, Hatake Kakashi era un maldito pedófilo… -se dijo a sí mismo- no asimilaba bien el hecho de que… quizá en este caso ella lo amaba y él a ella. Porque la sociedad sólo ve a un hombre adulto y a una niña.

Nadie puede ver en los corazones de las personas implicadas; el juzgarlo era tan típico últimamente, pero de alguna manera… suspiró.

- Hinata –dijo disimulando una sonrisa, como si no quisiera… esbozar en esos suaves labios una muestra de alegría.

Un golpe interrumpió su "charla" consigo mismo, era Kotetsu, lo sabía por el tono de su voz agrietada.

- Kakashi-san –preguntó y la puerta se abrió delante de él.

- ¡Oh! Kotetsu-san, ¿no es muy tarde? –preguntó como si evadiera toda situación.

- Tengo un comunicado –bajó levemente la cabeza, como quien se encuentra avergonzado o temeroso- Sakura Haruno no ha vuelto a su hogar desde ayer. La Hokage se ha preocupado, al igual que los padres de ella, por lo visto Sakura tenía una cita próxima en la oficina de Tsunade-hime pero no asistió. Lo más raro es que dijeron haberla visto en compañía de un enmascarado.

- "_Mierda" –_pensó Hatake temiendo lo peor- ¿investigaron a los refugiados?

- Eh… Kakashi-san… nosotros no…

- ¡Debí saber que hay reglas! –gruñó de la nada, asustó a su compañero, él nunca había visto tal actitud del Anbu- No deberíamos proteger a esos extranjeros. Pienso que alguno de ellos…

- No, no, quiero decir… ¿en qué esta pensando, Kakashi-san? ¿Está bien? –preguntó inquisitivo.

El Anbu respondió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta, iba a buscar al maldito de Kalev, le debía muchas respuestas y sabía que si lo presionaba lo suficiente le diría si él había sido quien secuestro a Sakura.

Salió por la ventana y se fue por algunos tejados para no causar mucho revuelo en la vigilancia. Luego de un rato de estar rodeando la ciudad, preguntando por los refugiados, se dio por vencido. Nadie, NADIE, sabía de ellos, ¿esto era una conspiración?

Sakura estaba… en alguna parte de Konoha y no podía hacer nada para salvarla, Hatake sintió tanta impotencia en su ser, tanta que la rabia explotó. Regresó a su hogar dispuesto a pensar en otra manera de encontrar a ese maniático.

Se detuvo en seco… pensando que quizá él volvería a visitarlo, entonces decidió esperar. No iba a dormir de ninguna manera, no iba a pegar un solo ojo, esta vez iba a confrontarlo y sin importar ningún tratado iba a machacarlo hasta que dijera dónde estaba su alumna.

Estando en su hogar, con las luces encendidas, furioso, expectante… escuchó el gemido de un gato, los vecinos lo habían comprado ayer para el niño, que escaleras abajo, lo saludaba siempre que llegaba. Estaba fastidiado, él nunca quiso mascotas y ahora tenía que aguantar a una.

Pero de alguna manera… -suspiró- le parecía algo tan normal tener una mascota, no tan típico un gato, debido a que el cliché es tener un perro, una casa grande, 3 o 4 hijos y… estar rodeados de amor y apoyo por parte de los que hacían cálido ese hogar.

Sabía de antemano que una felicidad así podría lograrse, con un poco de esfuerzo, con más empeño, con la mujer adecuada, con una mente sana… -volvió a suspirar- ¿tenía acaso la mente sana? Había tomado de esa manera a Hinata sin importarle un céntimo todo lo demás.

¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Era su imaginación? Esto lo contrariaba con su verdadera naturaleza, lógico, imperturbable, serio, agradable, etc. Hatake Kakashi sufría una crisis a partir de su evolución a un lobo en aquella hermosa noche.

Debía considerar ciertos asuntos, lo primero… convencerse de que no era un pedófilo, lo segundo… Hinata lo amaba y donde amor había todo era posible, lo tercero… estaba total y enteramente enajenado por la belleza de esta pequeña doncella, quería protegerla, sin importar lo que le costara y cuarto… quería tener la familia cálida que siempre quiso… con ella. Era hora de entregarle esa flor del amor que había guardado desde hace tanto. Pero este lobo, era algo lento.

Pasó la noche y no llegó, el amanecer tocó la ventana del Anbu, el mismo con ojos inexpresivos se puso de pie para darse un baño; el asqueroso y bastardo de Kalev no había ido a su encuentro. Por un momento, mientras dejaba que, como lluvia, el agua le acariciara el fornido cuerpo pensó en la pobre de Sakura, sufriendo… siendo vejada por ese miserable –frunció el ceño-. Era su culpa.

Al desconectar su mente y volver a sentirse culpable y ansioso por la desaparición de Sakura fue cuando Kalev apareció, justo en ese momento. Abrió la cortina del baño y al ver a Kakashi le sonrió lascivamente mientras entraba con él en la bañera.

Kakashi, cual hombre seguro, no movió ninguna de sus facciones, no se asustó ni nada. La dulce lluvia de ese baño ahora mojaba a ambos.

- ¿Ni te intimida que te pueda violar? –le dijo acercando su rostro.

- ¿Eres estúpido? –respondió Kakashi.

- No contestas mis llamadas, no me buscas, no me mandas cartas, ni fotos, ni si quiera escribes e-mails. Sólo quiero un poco de tu atención.

Y vaya que la había conseguido, no precisamente entrando en su ducha mientras él exponía su hombría en su desnudes, Kakashi era muy seguro de sí mismo, por ello ni se había inmutado ante tal falta de respeto.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó con sequedad.

- A lo mejor si me la mamas, te lo diré –sonrió Kalev.

Kakashi elevó la mirada para chocar de lleno con la del intruso, lo había visto… ambos fijaron sus rostros descubiertos y se vieron de frente. El peliplateado esbozó una sonrisa tensa y tal como lo había deseado Kalev, éste se acercó a él… pasó su mano por su pantalón ya mojado y fue bajando hasta "ahí".

- Así es, chúpala… -creyó poder chantajearlo.

Pero…

- ¡AAGHJHHHJHHJHJ! PERRO DE MIERDA… -gritó cayendo fuera de la ducha, llevándose consigo la cortina de baño. Kalev había sido realmente estúpido.

Kakashi le había apretado los testículos con tal fuerza que lo había hecho sangrar. Y desde su ducha, siguió viéndolo, esta vez con frialdad… mucho antes lo hacía con desprecio, pero ahora se las había cobrado.

- HIJO DE PUTA, DESGRACIADO… CÓMO ME LA VOY A COGER OTRA VEZ SI ME LA DAÑAS.

"Cómo me la voy a coger otra vez si me la dañas" – mentalmente el Jounin repitió aquella frase, lleno de furia se abalanzó sobre el desconocido que había vomitado aquellas horribles palabras juntas. Se puso sobre él y comenzó a darle muchos puñetazos, gritando, exigiendo, repitiendo constantemente que le devolviera a Sakura. El bastardo de Kalev… no dijo nada, es más le sonrió y dejó que lo siguiera masacrando.

La puerta sonó, alguien llamaba. El desangrado y prácticamente inerte cuerpo de Kalev yacía en su piso de baño y ahí… Kakashi con las manos totalmente manchadas.

Debía… ir… ¡DEBÍA ATENDER LA PUERTA!

Alguien insistía en verlo porque no dejaban de tocar, al llamar, la voz se le hizo familiar una vez más.

- ¿Sensei?

El perturbado peliplateado corrió a verla, necesitaba calmarse, estaba cometiendo una estupidez. Al dejarla pasar se fue de inmediato a la mitad de su sala, sus puños sangraban de tal manera, Hinata de inmediato se alteró al verlo tan fuera de lugar.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Sensei? ¿Sensei? –preguntó dos veces para ver si él le hacía caso, tenía los ojos perdidos.

- Lo… lo he matado, lo he matado, ¡no es posible! –se tomó la cabeza con las manos sangrantes manchando también su cabellera.

- Dígame, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó consternada.

- Es… ese hombre –susurró Kakashi- El que secuestró a Sakura, está en mi baño, yo… perdí el control.

- Déjeme ver –dio algunos pasos hacia aquel baño sin miedo.

- ¡NOOOOO! –le gritó asustándola- Te dañará, como hizo con Sakura, no quiero que lo veas.

- Por favor, tenemos que llevarlo a emergencias, diremos que lo encontramos por ahí, no se preocupe. Podremos interrogarlo.

- No… Hinata, no… pequeña por favor, no lo hagas.

Se soltó de él para ir con paso cuidadoso hacia el baño de Kakashi, veía algunas cosas en el piso, cremas y espejos rotos, la cortina de la bañera estaba en el piso. La Hyuga respiró hondo y antes de quitar la cortina del piso y destapar lo que cubría se llenó de valor para ver la escena que Kakashi le había descrito.

- Ahh… -se sorprendió.

No podía comprender qué era lo que había visto, de repente había dejado de escuchar ruido alguno. Pensó en que el bastardo de Kalev tal vez no estaba tan herido y fue a ver por el bien de Hinata. La encontró sentada en el piso, viendo… viendo… enormes huecos en el piso, hechos con golpes de… -volteó a ver a su sensei- sus puños ensangrentados.

- ¿Dón-Donde está? –preguntó el peliplateado con afán de encontrar desesperadamente a su víctima.

- No hay nadie… -susurró la joven.

- ¡Sí, sí estaba aquí! De-Debió huir –se dirigió con locura hacia las ventanas de su apartamento viendo a través de ellas.

Hinata lo veía, trataba de contenerlo pero no entendía, ¿quién era ese intruso? Su maestro tenía un temor real del cual ella no tenía consciencia más que la de que alguien lo había atacado.

- Déjelo, yo… -Kakashi iba de un lado a otro.

- Estaba aquí y me hablo de Sakura.

- Deje que le ayude –tomó su mano y el sensei reaccionó violentamente haciendo el quite.

La joven cayó para atrás repentinamente sin que él pudiera darse cuenta de su acción, ambos se vieron y Hinata sólo sonrió nerviosamente para ponerse de pie por sí misma, Kakashi había parado su nerviosa intención de encontrar al culpable de la desaparición de Sakura para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

- Lo siento –le dijo en voz baja.

- No… no pasa nada, cálmese un poco, ¿sí? –le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Están investigando? –preguntó Kakashi dando un respiro bastante hondo.

- Sí, se que le preocupa mucho lo de Sakura-san, pero… esto está en manos de la Hokage, estoy segura de que encontrará al responsable.

- Él vino aquí.

- Sí, lo sé –lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a su habitación para que descansara sobre su cama- usted debe… dejar de atormentarse y esperar un poco. Yo me haré cargo –se subió a la cama junto a él.

- Te ves preocupada, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Kakashi con el semblante cansado.

- Uhn… no –negó con la cabeza- descanse, yo… yo me haré cargo –dijo con la voz casi quebrada.

- Hinata… gracias.

Dijo de último antes de dormir. La joven de cabellos oscuros dirigió su mirada a algunas de las cosas que yacían en el suelo, ropa sucia y una badana rosa, una blusa ensangrentada y señales de arañazos en el piso de madera.

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué ha hecho? –las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, aquellos que con paciencia acariciaban al ninja para que pudiera conciliar un descanso que no tuvo.

.

..

...

**Fin de Episodio 18**


	19. Recurrente Fortaleza

[ 05 / 02 / 2012 ]

El primer episodio del año, ¡yay! Sean todos los nuevos bienvenidos a la lectura de éste fanfic y a los lectores (o fans) habituales les le doy una re-bienvenida xD, es bueno comenzar éste año llena de fuerzas, esperemos que siga así. Todo mi agradecimiento a aquellos que siguen sintiendo un interés por éste fanfic después de tanto tiempo.

Bueno, no los hago esperar, disfruten el episodio y no olviden dejar sus impresiones sobre el fanfic o episodio en cuestión. Como siempre: _**apoyar es comentar**_. Hasta pronto :D

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 19**: _Recurrente fortaleza, intermitente dolor._

* * *

Entre sus silencios pudo notar cómo se acercaba gente, murmullos y el arrullo de Hinata, la misma le decía "tranquilo… shh…".

Al mismo tiempo sintió una aguja penetrar su brazo, la languidez se apoderó de él, cuando quiso estar alerta simplemente se levantó de la cama confuso, veía pedazos de lo que era… un ataque. Varios ninjas, tras ellos su pequeña, con la mirada entristecida y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, la familia Hyuga y algunos jounin que él conocía.

Sin embargo, su lucha no tardó más.

- "¿Me has traicionado, Hinata?" –pensó antes de dar un último paso errado y caer al piso sin control de su cuerpo.

Así como Sansón yació por la seducción de Dalila, así mismo este fuerte ninja sucumbió ante los encantos de esta joven. Antes de salir recuperó la consciencia por segundos y luchó nuevamente, mientras Kalev le sonreía feliz, el mismo abrazaba a Hinata con lujuria, la tomaba por la cintura y ella no hacía nada para apartarlo.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Aléjate de ella! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero pudo más el tranquilizante y volvió a caer en cuenta de un oscuro mirar en un túnel sin salida de estas memorias confusas.

Así despertó en una celda, atado de pies y manos, frente a él un ninja médico pero no era de los comunes, éste ninja médico evaluaba otras cosas.

- Hatake-san, buenos días –le saludó como quien te ve en la calle y te reconoce.

- Uhm… -entrecerró los ojos.

- Disculpe las medidas extremas –se refirió a las esposas y cadenas de sus pies.

- ¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó secamente.

- Hatake-san… sólo vine a preguntar algunas cosas, no quiero que se ponga 'mal' o algo parecido. Las cadenas son por mí seguridad.

- No lo entiendo –dijo Kakashi.

- Verá… esto es algo como una entrevista, usted… -el ninja de pelo plateado le interrumpió.

- Hay un asesino suelto, usted debería darse cuenta de la gravedad. Mi alumna, Sakura Haruno, está a merced de ese hombre y también… -bajó la mirada y la apartó de inmediato, el recuerdo de Hinata en los brazos de ese hombre le apretaba el corazón con tal fuerza… que se sentía lastimado.

- Lo se, yo también quiero encontrar al hombre, pero usted ha estado investigando por sí mismo, sin involucrar a la policía de Konoha, usted se hizo parte del crimen –el ninja encontró una razón para poder hacerlo sentir culpable.

- No es razón para tenerme como un asesino –aseguró avergonzado.

- Más tarde le quitaremos eso, mientras dígame… ¿cómo ha estado últimamente?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –levantó una ceja, la visible.

El ninja suspiró, se puso de pie y antes de salir le pidió que lo pensara. Volvería más tarde, para seguro, obtener una respuesta a aquella pregunta tan común que el sensei no encontraba sentido, es decir… ¡había un maldito hombre que secuestró a Sakura! Quizá hasta la violó repetidas veces, pero los ninjas lo recluían a él.

La escena cambió a Hinata, la misma apoyada en una pared blanca lucía enferma, miró a un lado y al otro, de una puerta un médico salió, acompañado de dos enfermeras.

Hablaron por un momento, ocultó una breve sonrisa de satisfacción pero luego volvió a agrietarse tal y como una pared cuando la han golpeado. Entró a la habitación y se encontró con Sakura, la misma estaba descansando, tenía vendas en su cabeza, en sus brazos, en sus piernas y también en el abdomen.

Hinata arrastró una silla para quedarse junto a ella, se quedó un par de minutos mientras pensaba en cómo debía asimilar lo sucedido, se tomó la cabeza y de sus ojos surgieron lágrimas.

Un tibio toque se sintió en su mano, era Sakura, la misma le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Te he dado muchos problemas, ¿verdad? –inquirió ronca la pelirosada.

- No –apretó los labios, se resistía a llorar más.

- Hiciste lo correcto –le señaló la joven adolorida.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? –se preguntó soltando su tristeza sobre la Haruno. Su cabeza cayó sobre la cama mientras la convaleciente le acariciaba la misma.

En cuanto a Kakashi, el mismo seguía pensando en lo que el ninja médico le pidió, quizá si le daba una respuesta él lo dejaría libre, además esto era un malentendido, claramente no tenían razón para tenerlo en la celda.

- Kakashi-san –le saludó nuevamente al entrar con un par de bebidas, una con sorbete.

- He estado muy bien –dijo, muy seguro de su respuesta, el ninja de pelo plateado.

- ¿Neh? –le acercó la bebida y se sentó frente a él.

- Necesito encontrar al tipo que secuestró a Sakura, por favor, debe soltarme, yo se que cualquier investigación que hice por mí mismo estuvo mal pero necesito que me deje libre, no quiero que le hagan daño a nadie que me importa.

- Espere, espere… primero beba su jugo, yo haré algunas preguntas y entonces podrá irse.

- Sí, claro.

Y en vez de concentrarse, luego de beber su bebida, la que amablemente aquel médico le había acercado comenzó a pensar en algo distinto, ¿por qué no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse? Hinata, sus dulces y blancos ojos, precisos como cual flecha va hacia un blanco.

"Maldito", pensó por dentro y se repitió hasta cansarse, mientras el médico conversaba de… ¡cosas triviales! Estúpidas, sin sentido, ¿a quién le importan esas cosas? Si la bebida estuvo refrescante, si el vecino le saludó, si sus amigos lo visitaban, si vio seguido a aquel Kalev, si Kalev le decía algo más.

- Kakashi-san, si no va a hablar, entonces no podré llenar su ficha, asegurar que está bien y dejarlo salir para… buscar a su alumna.

- ¿Eh? –contestó volviendo a la realidad.

- Déjeme… preguntarle algo, si no es molestia –le dijo aquel apartándose de él, apoyó su cuerpo en una pared mientras le veía.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuál es su rutina al terminar una misión?

¡Qué pregunta más tonta! Kakashi era un hombre tranquilo, de gustos sanos, quizá estaba por decirle que la 'bebida' le impuso cierta falsedad a sus declaraciones, si en ese momento estaba sobrio, completamente limpio, incluso era…

- ¡YA BASTA DE ESTO! –gritó enojado aquel médico- ¿QUÉ HACE CUANDO TERMINA UNA MISIÓN? RECUERDE –lo tomó violentamente por el cuello mirándolo fijamente.

- Yo…

Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse agrias, difusas, molestas, pedazos de recuerdos le quebraban la voz, no podía decir algo… concluso, serio, Hatake Kakashi sufría sin sentido. Atónito y al no poder articular palabra fue liberado por aquel agarre.

- Yo… se lo que es. Tener muchas misiones, trabajo, desesperación emocional, sufrimiento y pesadez social –lo vio de reojo, parecía loco- Hatake-san… ¿qué hace usted después de una misión?¿Cómo mitiga la impotencia y la crisis del estrés?

El peliplateado tragó saliva.

- Vivo en el edificio de departamentos familiares #23, llego y voy a acostarme sin encender la luz, a veces… paso por los pisos y aquel niño de ese departamento –comenzó a cavilar en solitario- me sonríe, a veces sale con un pequeño perro en sus manos y…

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó el hombre que momentos atrás se dirigía a él con calma.

- Creo que… no lo se… lo olvidé.

- ¿Cuántos años ha vivido usted ahí? –volvió a preguntar rápidamente.

- Eh… 10 años o más.

- De nuevo, ¿cuántos años tiene el niño?

- Ah… -levantó la mirada el peliplateado- ¿Qu-Qué me quiere decir? –la voz quebrada se volvía débil.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

- ¡YA! –gritó Hatake volviendo una mirada oscura.

Se levantó del piso y se abalanzó con violencia hacia su médico, las cadenas temblaron por la presión, las muñecas comenzaron a sangrarle, realmente… parecía ido de sí mismo.

El médico se llenó de un miedo que casi le arrebató su alma en el acto, esa energía oscura no sólo lo hacía lucir peligroso sino que Hatake Kakashi no se veía como él mismo. Las piernas le temblaron en el acto y dio algunos pasos para alejarse de aquella figura espectral.

- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó, ahora él tenía la voz temblorosa.

- Adiós Kakashi, HOLA MUNDO –los labios del ninja se movieron como si esa tozuda y diabólica voz saliera de él.

- ¿K-Kalev? –preguntó el médico.

Y no le contestó.

En aquellos años de psiquiatría, como profesional, no había visto un repentino cambio tan atemorizante, estaba siendo avergonzado, en ese momento, al ser confrontado por aquella… personalidad, estaba siendo atemorizado, con la profunda idea sometida en su interior de que podía ser degollado al instante por éste.

La badana que sostenía su cabellera alegre y esponjosa cayó al piso, sin brillar en tanta oscuridad. Al ser confrontado con la verdad, el ninja había revelado un oscuro invasor en su psiquis. El cual le consumía, le hacia otro.

A través del tiempo, el velo que lo cubría de cualquier indicio, que lo revelara… había sido roto. A través de unos grandes ojos blancos, los cuales le habían mirado con deseo, con ternura y con otros sentimientos. Ojos que lo idolatraban y… amaban. Ella pudo ver lo que él no quería que los demás vieran y quizá gracias a la fuerte personalidad de Kakashi sobrevivió.

Hinata se mantenía al lado de Sakura mientras rememoraba su triste y agónica historia de amor sufriendo incansablemente antes de ser sepultada entre muchas dudas, revelaciones indeseables y místicos ríos de amor fluyendo en sus venas.

...

"_No tiene signos de violación" _

"_Está muy golpeada"_

_..._

– Los médicos -.

"Estuve todo ese tiempo atada y con vendas, pero pude reconocerlo"

"Le rogué que me dejara, dijo que yo era una molestia para su amigo"

"No entiendo, no entiendo, por favor, explícame"

– Sakura aún en estado de shock después de ser rescatada -.

Finalmente no era una pesadilla, apretó sus labios rosas estrechando la mano de la dormida Sakura entre las suyas.

Ni ella misma lo entendía, Sakura quería que le expliquen por qué razón su sensei la ataría y lastimaría de esa manera. Lo había conocido desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo admiraba y apreciaba pero dentro de él, algo no andaba bien, no es perfecto, después de todo… es humano. Hinata lo justificó en ese momento aunque no dejó de sentirse horrorizada.

Kakashi secuestró a Sakura, la encerró en una habitación secreta que tenía en aquel amplio departamento familiar. La tuvo en oscuridad, comiendo pan y bebiendo agua. La golpeó repetidas veces en cada uno de sus intentos de escape, le habló de una manera… en la que nunca había hablado y en muchas ocasiones se refirió a sí mismo como "su amigo".

Es triste pensar que desde su interior sufría tanto, que nadie le había ayudado, que ninguno notó un cambio. Enfermar es normal, las consecuencias se pueden sobrellevar, su dolor y trauma… es algo que nadie podría cambiar.

El daño provocado era irreversible pero no fue él.

Repitiendo algo para darse fuerza, el amar duele, es cierto, pasa en todas las parejas, pero no duele tanto que te rompe el corazón, literalmente tenía roto el corazón… de algún modo quería perdonar a Kakashi por todo eso, no era el culpable de su enfermedad. ¿Se puede convencer? No estaba segura.

La criatura domada fue salvaje y en el acto trató de salirse con la suya pero no pudo. Debía considerar que en ese punto, antes de dañar a Hinata, Kakashi era el más fuerte imponiéndose sin duda.

La Hyuga salió de la habitación apoyando su débil cuerpo contra una pared, iba a llorar, tenía las lágrimas acumuladas, se sentía muy mareada.

- ¿Hinata-chan? –le dijo con voz suave el Uzumaki.

- Lo siento –señaló con la mirada baja- yo lo volví loco, le hice daño y ahora…

- No es tu culpa –sonrió- de no ser por ti, Sakura no estaría aquí –señaló.

- ¿Hice lo correcto? –le preguntó volteando hacia él rápidamente. Las lágrimas brotaban como locas de sus ojos- lo traicioné –dijo sufriendo esas palabras- nada va a estar bien. No después de esto.

- Hinata-chan –la abrazó contra su pecho y le sonrió, sintiendo algo de tristeza también- hiciste lo que mejor podías hacer, verlo… destruirse hubiera sido lo peor. Se fuerte, ¡se fuerte! –le animó con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Ser fuerte? En esos momentos no era una simple idea, debía ser su estandarte para dirigirse a… aquel camino llamado "seguir adelante con su vida". Era débil, mucho… pero cuando tuvo que ponerse fuerte lo hizo y en el acto destruyó su propio corazón.

¿Sería Hinata capaz de volver a creer en sí misma? Tal vez, pero no podría volver a mirar los dulces ojos de Kakashi nunca más, tenerlo cerca le recordaba lo doloroso que fue ser fuerte y lo que la traición conllevaba.

* * *

**Fin del episodio 19**


	20. Una Vida Nueva y un Corazón Roto

[ 19 / 03 / 2012 ]

Estuve algo emocionada por éstos episodios por eso creo que no podía imaginarme lo que fuera a ocurrir, pero finalmente ha saltado a mi vista el camino que debe seguir el destino de Kakashi y Hinata. Otra cosa sería... anunciarles que si quieren ver el 'nuevo' look de Hinata pasen por mi galería de DeviantArt (link en mi perfil). En todo caso dejaré el link aquí también para que lo vean. Dibujé eso mientras escribía éste episodio (bueno, en ese lapso de tiempo). Espero gusten de él, a mí me pareció apropiado.

Hinata nuevo look - h tt p : / / fav. me / d4oyszk - sólo quiten los espacios. Y si les falla, vayan directo a mi galería de DeviantArt.

Muchas gracias por seguir el fanfic, espero seguir leyéndolos, ya saben "Comentar es apoyar" y si lo recomiendan a sus amigos fans de ésta pareja estaría todavía mejor.

* * *

Nota: Para mentalizarse con la historia pueden escuchar de fondo Bruno Mars - "Talking the Moon" y para finalizar Bruno Mars - "Grenade".

Nota2: Para los que aún no se han dado cuenta... concebí a Kalev como personaje debido a una ruptura con un amigo que quería mucho hace años, él me importaba y lo quería con un amor sincero, pero digamos que se portó muy mal conmigo porque yo estaba un poco dolida después de que me buscó al terminar con su novia (debería de haber dado saltos, pero él no me amaba, amaba ser amado, que era distinto) y cuando escribí de éste personaje siempre me lo he imaginado con acento español (de España xD) y pues, él tiene ese acento, creía que debían saberlo dado que cuando escribo sus líneas y las de otros parece que se me fuera la onda. Me inspiré mucho en él y saqué mi rabia haciendo despreciable al personaje. No lo sé, él para mí fue así, me trató mal aún cuando sabía lo que yo sentía. Cada uno encuentra sus maneras de expresarse, él también escribió un fic acerca de mí y la verdad... quería hacer lo mismo, en fin, esos años fueron esos años, hoy... tan sólo quiero escribir mi fic y no siento nada de odio o rencor hacia él, pero el personaje ya es así xD no le puedo cambiar y tampoco le puedo cambiar el acento.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 20**: Una vida nueva y un corazón roto.

* * *

Asustada de sus demonios, pronto fijó su vista a la nueva "yo" que ahí se veía al espejo, con mucha dificultad. ¿Quién era ésta nueva 'mujer'? Dejó su peine para arreglar su cabello con sus propias manos, no quería lucir como siempre, miró abajo, de lado, avergonzada… apartó un poco la cortina de cortos cabellos que cubrían su frente, ¡qué diferente!

- ¿Hermana? –preguntó su hermana entrando a la habitación.

Hinata dio un pequeño salto, volteó a verla y notó la preocupación en sus ojos, no… era otra cosa, ¿lástima? ¿Tristeza? Ah… mejor lo olvidaba.

- ¿Sí? –respondió amable.

- Neji-kun dejó algunos recados para ti con el oficial del portón –dijo cautelosa la menor de los Hyuga.

- Gracias –agradeció.

Parecía estar vacía, incauta ante su destino, desteñida por la terrible decisión que la llevó a estar así. Era como una canción sin letra, Hinata había perdido parte de su alma en todo este asunto o quizá simplemente sufría inclemente el dolor de madurar, de pensar en alguien más que ella.

Sí, pudo no denunciar a Kakashi, sacar a Sakura de aquel lugar, dejarla en alguna calle para que la encontrasen pero no; el amor hacia su sensei era mayor y verlo sumido en la corrupción la obligó a cortar pedazos de su corazón y tra- trai- traicionarle.

Y cuando la palabra atravesaba el firmamento ella volvía a sentirse miserable.

Apartó los cabellos de su frente y liberó su frente del peso que le daba, amarró su brillante cabello en una coleta y la trenzó. Minutos antes de irse, observó su imagen de nuevo, sus ojos parpadearon avergonzados pero al menos no se reconocía más y eso era lo importante.

…

- ¿No es una puta ingrata? –le dijo su tormento a Kakashi.

El encarcelado ni si quiera le dio una mirada, tenía los ojos fijos al piso, como si contara cuantas piedras había o cuántas grietas se abrían en una brecha infinita en aquel oscuro piso.

- Al menos debió traerte algo, llevas aquí un mes, un puto mes sin coños donde meter el-

Fue interrumpido por un fugaz gruñido del ninja de cabello plateado, quien no deseaba escuchar más a ese bastardo, sabiendo que él no era real, sabiendo que todo era su culpa, que en ese punto de su existencia todo esto era culpa… culpa de ese mounstro… que… era él. Suspiró resignado y dolido.

Será que él la amó y ella lo quiso, querer y amar eran tan distintos, vagos en concepto pero palpables.

¿Dónde está? Miró al cielo, ¿con quién está? Suspiraba, ¿estará bien? Un nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar, ¿lo estará odiando? Se rendía al sufrimiento.

- Sempai –le habló un compañero al otro lado de la reja.

- Ya-Yamato sensei.

Dos hombres que mitigaron sus inquietudes uno con el otro, con la diferencia de una cárcel de por medio. Antes de decir nada estaban riendo de sus problemas para luego enseriarse, todo parecía desvanecerse.

- Nunca me abandonaste, Sempai –aseguró Yamato- incluso cuando las cosas estuvieron difíciles te mantuviste ahí para salvarnos. No dejes que jueguen con tu mente.

- No es lo que me quita el sueño, pero gracias.

- Hinata-chan no debería preocuparte, está bien.

- ¿La viste? –se esperanzó. Era un idiota.

- Sí, ha estado entrenando con su primo. Se ve fuerte.

- ¿Es feliz? –dejó salir su martirio. Kakashi no podía pensar en algo como haber hecho infeliz a Hinata con algo que él no pudo controlar, su alter ego demoniaco Kalev.

Asintió su compañero y su momento pasó, Yamato se marchaba de ahí cojeando un poco por una pierna vendada. Quizá ese no fue lo que lo hizo tocar la soledad con ambas manos, fue la idea que se le implantó y le hizo pensar que Yamato le mentía. Hinata no era feliz y él tampoco, quería verla.

Pero en su condición, en su estadía en esa 'cárcel', no… había que dejar de mentir, era un psiquiátrico en el que le habían quitado todas sus posibilidades de hacer algo, sentado en una mullida cama con el silencio de compañero o no.

- Va a perder la pierna, joder –resopló Kalev en su oído.

El jounin peliplateado no hizo caso.

- Uhm, soy tan real como tú, él, su pierna quebrada, sus quemaduras en los brazos y tu dolor emocional.

Yamato marchó con Kakashi y regresó casi por la mitad, de no ser por tener una resistencia admirable habría perecido como otros pero fue fuerte. Al menos para tener su salud mental intacta, a diferencia de Kakashi.

- ¿Estás loco? –le habló Kalev.

- _No… No eres real _–susurró Kakashi por lo bajo.

Y por todo lo que él conocía se aseguró de ello, giró con rapidez hacia la pared donde se situaba Kalev, azotó un puño contra la misma desvaneciendo por segundos la imagen de aquel.

- ¿Y qué? –resopló Kalev.

Su mano estampando la pared, atravesando esa figura fantasmal le hizo darse cuenta de que su lucha apenas comenzaba, al menos no lo encarcelarían, se merecía una buena dosis de terapia, tal vez con ello aprendería a dejar de reaccionar a su 'enemigo imaginario' porque… ninguna droga o tratamiento haría que él desapareciera, estaba condenado.

A las afueras de éste territorio lleno de incertidumbre se encontraba Hinata, la misma golpeaba una bolsa de arena, quizá perteneciente a Lee, trataba de mejorar su taijutsu o ignorar su situación. Esos pies, que alguna vez la condujeron por un buen camino ahora la guiaban hacia donde estuviera Kakashi pero, sin saber de dónde, la voluntad la tomó por completo, esa voluntad para no acercarse más a él.

Estaba enfermo, pero había hecho tanto daño y a Sakura, su alumna más preciada, alguien que enseñó desde un principio a ser un ninja, si eso le hacía a alguien a quien prácticamente guió al camino del bien, ¿qué podría hacerle a ella? Era un peligro; parecía ser otra, la sombra de su padre se reveló en ella para darse el valor de no caer otra vez en las garras de aquel shinobi, aunque…

- Te sienta bien ese peinado –dijo Neji sonriendo un poco- puedes parar, vamos a comer un poco.

- No, gracias –volvió a su rutina, golpear aquella bolsa llena de arena- voy a terminar la rutina y luego tomar algo de agua.

- ¿Agua? Come algo, traje arroz y puedo llevarte a comer un ramen.

- ¿Ramen? –Hinata se detuvo en seco para voltear a verlo.

- No me mires así… _maldito Naruto_ –musitó por lo bajo el Hyuga reconociendo que aquel rubio le había contagiado aquella manía de comer ramen.

- Neji-kun… lo siento.

Guardó cualquier otra palabra para seguir practicando, era mejor si no se distraía con aquellas cosas y más cuando su primo le había mencionado el 'ramen'. El rubio vino a su mente, con aquella mirada entristecida, a pesar de tener la razón estaba realmente dolido por haber acertado a una tragedia de esa magnitud.

¿Cómo podían ellos volver a confiar en su sensei? ¿Cómo podía el equipo 7 volver a ser lo que eran? Quizá de algún modo la veían como culpable, era claro que Sakura tendría algunos problemas para superar que alguien tan cercano en su círculo la haya atacado de esa forma.

Cuando la cuidaba después de haber despertado parecía desconfiada, la mirada ojerosa e intranquila que le expresaba, la forma en que expresaba su lenguaje corporal, siempre alerta, sin dar la espalda a nadie, respirando agitada al escuchar algún fuerte ruido.

- Oh, Yamato-sensei.

Escuchó a su primo a la distancia, hablaba con el recién llegado. Movió sus ojos como si buscara dónde esconderse, de derecha a izquierda y se sintió atrapada. El visitante fue a su encuentro, podía sentir cómo se acercaba, pronto supo que tras ella Yamato-sensei aguardaba a que ella reconociera su presencia.

- Escuché que estabas aquí –apretó los labios.

- Sí, señor –contestó educadamente.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –dijo sonriendo levemente, parecía nervioso.

- Dis-Dis… -iba a inventar una delicada excusa e irse pero eso le recordó a la vieja Hinata, tan… correcta y amable, aquella que no supo cuándo el amor le tomó por el cuello y la apretó hasta hacerla desmayar- quiero decir. No quiero, es-mi-sesión-de-entrenamiento –no dijo muy entrecortada pero parecía que estaba forzándose.

- ¡Oh! –Yamato quiso dar vuelta e irse pero dio un suspiro antes- Kakashi-sempai es un héroe, me salvó a pesar de las dificultades y en todos estos años salvó a muchos más, se que no es consuelo pero… sólo quiero que sepas que esto es una 'dificultad', que él no tiene la culpa, todo éste tiempo ha dado de sí para no lastimar a nadie. Lo de Sakura no tiene justificación pero él se detuvo y está teniendo ayuda profesional para sobrellevar ése estrés que lo llevó a perder consciencia de sus actos y de sus problemas con…

- Dígalo –dijo Hinata, le veía con ojos entristecidos pero con un rostro impasible.

- …su otra personalidad.

- Puede ser algo grave, puede… -inhaló un poco para calmarse y continuar- matarnos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Hinata tú siempre has sido, no lo sé, distinta, cooperadora, amable, tierna, sensible y ahora parece que no eres la que todos conocíamos.

- …mi madre intentó matarme cuando tenía 5 años –tomó asiento en aquel árido espacio de entrenamiento y dijo como si esas memorias hubieran nacido al sólo contacto del tema de 'Kakashi'- y luego de ello la familia decidió internarla, regresó a casa cuando tenía 8, parecía estar recuperada, era muy feliz… demasiado diría y luego de unos meses se embarazó, tuvo a mi hermana. Cuando mi hermana cumplió el año, ella se suicidó. Se… lo que es vivir con alguien que –se detuvo, su corazón estaba a mil por hora- tiene un desorden así, yo amo a mi sensei, en algún lugar está, pero no quiero averiguarlo, no puedo –arrugó su rostro, por si fuera poco las lágrimas le querían salir como si fuera una lluvia incesante- no me pregunte si quiero, pero no puedo acercarme a él nunca más.

Una poderosa razón que encerró su corazón en un sinfín de aterradores recuerdos, siendo una niña pudo saborear la locura y tanto la agriedad como el desazón de verse implicada sin derecho a salida la hacían volver a ser la increíblemente insegura niña que era.

En cuanto a las heridas, parecían haber desaparecido pero el sólo hecho de poder lidiar con Kakashi, de conocer de aquella enfermedad. Sin entenderlo estaba siendo egoísta por querer huir, por amar y ser alejada por algo que su propio cuerpo rechazaba.

Yamato entendió lo que ella decía, lo causado por su madre era irreparable. Todos estamos rotos de cierta manera, pero ésta situación la rebasó… rebasó lo que pudiera hacer.

Cuando vio a Kakashi en ese estado, en aquel departamento lo supo, era la misma mirada perdida de su madre, la misma con la que casi la mata, la misma que ha tratado de olvidar toda su vida, la mujer que le dio la vida estaba a punto de…

- Entiendo –dijo Yamato- pero creo que él merece que se lo digas, espera por ti, lo se. Sería cruel dejarlo pensar que regresarás a su lado.

No dijo nada, ella también parecía perdida en ese momento. Fue dejada a solas para poder perderse en sus sentimientos, ¿qué era más fuerte? ¿Podía ella ayudar a Kakashi? Estar asustada de él no iba a permitir que pudiera entablar un puente de comunicación, le temía… a todo, ésta experiencia hacía un revoltijo en su vida.

Cómo deseaba que las cosas fueran tan fáciles como en la academia, cuando había un chico que hacía girar su mundo, aquel rubio y sus travesuras, su forma de ser tan arrogante, no podía mentir, le encantaba verlo ser así, amaba todo de él, deseaba caminar a su lado, ser parte de su vida pero nunca se permitió por su timidez. Poco a poco fue mejorando, pero… ¿dónde ha llegado?

Estar paralizada de miedo y ver cómo aquella relación que había formado con el peliplateado se… desvanecía.

El tiempo, así como las semanas y un par de meses, pasaba pero aquella realidad no dejaba de verse de ese modo, Hinata había comenzado a entrenar arduamente porque deseaba poner su mente en cualquier asunto que no fuera 'Kakashi-sensei'. Pero pronto fue decayendo, su salud no era la misma, estaba… estaba…

- …embarazada.

- Sí, señorita Hyuga, si desea que le entregue algunos pa-

La joven se había levantado de la mesa del doctor, estaba en shock, podía ver cómo la tarde en aquel consultorio estaba envuelta en sombras, como si la noche hubiera llegado de un momento a otro.

- ¡Nooooo! – gritó para sí misma, escondió su rostro con sus manos.

Por alguna razón, en su mente se desarrolló un episodio imaginario de lo que fue una clase de sexualidad en la Academia, había sacado una buena nota en aquella materia por haber tenido increíbles investigaciones, etc. Era una vergüenza.

Pero… después de aquel descontrolado golpe en la frente con su grito ahogado diciendo "¡Nooooo!" se repuso, miró al cielo por mirar a algún lugar donde descansar aquel pensamiento y dejó salir una corta sonrisa seguida de un sonrojo.

La forma en que quedó embarazada tampoco fue muy ortodoxa, haber sido vencida por aquella pasión que le desbordó cuando Kakashi la tomó.

"Kakashi", la palabra (porque así lo considero por semanas) que había sido prohibida para ella salió a relucir.

Otra vez llegaba un predicamento a nublar su mente, se apretó el rostro con las manos, sabía que estaba siendo atacada por aquellos sentimientos y entonces bajó las manos a su vientre, un… un niño suyo, un bebé engendrado en aquella hermosa noche, aquella velada con sonrisas cálidas y toques que la hicieron desfallecer.

Quería llorar, las hormonas estaban como caballos sin domar.

No podía decírselo a nadie, esto era un peligro, la información… "¡Oh una tienda de panecillos dulces!", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un deseo, mientras comía con todo el gusto del mundo aquellos bocadillos prácticamente preparados en el cielo volvió a su mente lo que pensaba.

- Voy… a ser… madre –susurró para ella como si de un secreto se tratara, estaba alegre, después de semanas adolorida, molesta, triste, llorosa y casi intervenida por sus conocidos para tomar un descanso del mundo ninja, ahora todo era tan diferente.

Quizá esta noticia la cambiaba, quizá era una de esas mujeres, aquellas que están hechas para la maternidad, para el amor, para la familia, para todas esas cosas que anhelaba.

- ¡OUCH! –se quejó. Hinata en su afán de pensar en aquel extraño futuro se topó con un inesperado compañero ninja.

A la distancia la situación era otra, quizá Hinata padeció entristecida su aislamiento social pero estaba Kakashi, en un instituto mental, tomando terapia diaria y siendo luego dejado en la desolación. Claro que nunca culpaba a aquella niña a quien amó, de vez en cuando sonreía pensando en algunas de sus expresiones, en lo vacío que estaba hasta que la conoció.

Pero en la soledad poco se puede disfrutar pensando en que fue abandonado. Abrazó una almohada viendo a través de su pequeñísima ventana. La luz de la tarde se tornaba gris y la luna saldría a saludarle.

¿Qué haría él si supiera por todo lo que Hinata pasaría? Estaba siendo recluido, sin posibilidad a sentir, exhausto, molesto y algo… presionado.

- Te odia porque le arruinaste la vida –dijo Kalev.

Lo malo no eran las terapias, lo malo… era que aún podía ver y hablar con su 'yo' alternativo. Al fin podía verle bien, con una figura y un cuerpo definido, ya no era sólo maldad pura, ahora era… él, como si se viera en un espejo, hundiéndose en la profundidad de aquella oscuridad.

- Le arruinamos la vida –le contestó Kakashi en tono bajo pero claro.

Ella debía darse cuenta de todo, tenía que rescatar a Kakashi, aunque no era su obligación ayudarlo a sobrellevar toda esa situación. Hinata apenas podía pensar en otra cosa mientras en otra parte su anhelado tormento era cubierto de oscuridad, sin que nadie ni nada pudiera detenerlo.

- Sakura ha estado yendo al hospital, pero él no deja que la visite –decía aquel ninja con el que se había topado Hinata.

- Eso… -por una vez, estaba hablando de aquel asunto del que había huido por semanas- es malo.

- Tú, ¿lo has perdonado?

- No, esa no es la pregunta –contestó Hinata.

- Uhm… -Naruto bajó la mirada- ¿te has perdonado a ti misma?

- Es algo que no podría descifrar tampoco. Pero creo que es hora de decirle algo, en realidad necesito decírselo –sonrió levemente.

Las heridas de su cruel infancia no se habían borrado, tan sólo estaba siendo justa, no era una noticia para uno solo. Quizá esto le obligaba a atravesar aquel sendero y alcanzar a Kakashi. Superarlo sería un gran paso, tan sólo esperaba estar preparada, paso a paso, decían, paso a paso.

…

- Debes renunciar a la idea de volver a verla. Ella no regresará, te odia y no tienes que seguir sintiendo eso. Déjame a mí… déjame conducir –le decía Kalev al oído.

- Éste dolor… es… -bajó la cabeza.

- Sí, así es. Dame el mando –sentenció adentrándose otra vez y quizá para siempre en ese cuerpo- nada mejor que un corazón roto en donde pueda reinar.

Se fue perdiendo y dejó a aquel desquiciado. No podía seguir sintiendo el desprecio de sus compañeros, la vergüenza de haber casi matado a su alumna, el corazón roto por haber sido abandonado por Hinata, ¿no se merecía al menos un 'lo siento, no volveré'? No había sido exigente, nunca, hasta este momento, pero ahora algo lo estaba controlando y no era él.

- Jajaja… Kakashi –se relamió los labios- adoro ver el mundo con tus ojos.

El brillante resplandor del sangriento sharingan brilló en tal oscuridad. Kalev estaba de vuelta.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 20**

* * *

.

**_Drama is comming on_**

_El siguiente episodio tendrá un contenido que considero levemente fuerte, así que los sensibles xD no me lloren mucho. Y prepárense desde ahora para el siguiente, que llegará... pronto. Como siempre les dejo dicho, comentar es apoyar, si quieres apoyar esta historia comenta, si comentas... apoyas al autor a seguir escribiendo._


	21. ¿Lo he perdido?

[ 27 / 04 / 2012 ]

Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga, he tenido el episodio casi terminado desde hace días pero no había tenido tiempo en pensar en un final para éste episodio precisamente, bueno... hoy lo encontré, me duele la mano porque escribí mucho jajaja, había mucho que decir y listo, terminado está.

Muchas gracias por los favs a la historia y sus comentarios, de verdad me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. La verdad no esperaba que fuera tan aceptada ^^, si le interesa a alguien subí una nueva obra a mi galería de deviantart, pueden favearla si quieren porque es un KakaHina xD en fin. Disfruten del episodio =)

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 21**: ¿Lo he perdido?

* * *

.

El despertador la hizo abrir los ojos, era una mañana diferente, tenía algunos escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo, era como aquella mañana… hace más de un año, el cumpleaños de Naruto. Se despertaba temprano y compraba un tazón de comida, no creía que 'ramen' fuera lo más apropiado para encontrarse otra vez con su sensei.

Caminó por Konoha como quien no quiere ser vista, cada 5 minutos daba un respiro hondo para aliviar un poco su angustia, ¡después de tanto vería otra vez a Kakashi! El peliplateado tal vez no quiera recibirla pero ella tenía el deber de hacerle saber acerca de su embarazo, ¡uff! Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío… el clima había cambiado, se pasó la mano por la frente, la cual ahora tenía un mechón de cabello cubriéndole toda la frente.

Poco a poco la ciudad comenzó a mostrar su población en las calles, la gente empezaba su día comprando lo que necesitara para preparar el desayuno, la comida o la cena de una noche importante y ahí estaba Hinata, meciendo al compás de su paso un bol bien cerrado de sopa de pollo (no había encontrado algo más).

Pronto sintió un poco de molestia, ¿había sido algo que comió? Se preguntó y siguió su camino, aún le faltaba mucho para llegar, la institución en la que su sensei estaba recluido se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y ella debía cruzar todo un camino para llegar.

- Ahh… -gimió sin darse cuenta.

Al detener su paso muchos transeúntes se quedaron viéndola, una mujer se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, ella asintió, reponiéndose al momento. Eso había sido extraño, de repente… un extraño dolor, ¿no habrá sido la paga por maltratar su cuerpo con tanto entrenamiento durante su gestación?

Estaba deseando no haberle hecho daño de alguna manera a su pequeño, tampoco era tan fuerte… para gestar un bebé, siempre había sido débil; al pensar en ello se sentía como si su propio padre hablara.

Tras un par de horas caminando a paso de tortuga para no fatigarse debido a aquellas molestias llegó. Lo primero que le pidieron fue su identificación, para pasar el primer nivel de seguridad, luego de ello la llevaron a la sección del subsuelo donde podría tomar el ascensor y descender al otro nivel, en el que finalmente la revisarían y la dejarían pasar a la celda de Kakashi, que más que una celda parecía una pecera, con vidrios muy fuertes, capaces de resistir cualquier embestida de ataque y descargando, al mismo tiempo algunos voltios sobre el infractor.

Paso a paso se acercó a lo que ella llamaría "la peor idea" que haya tenido, estaba muy lejana, un poco asustada y molesta por tener que romper su promesa de acercarse a aquel hombre, que tan pobremente había sido tratado.

Parada frente a la ventanilla de su amado, no sabía que decir, sus labios… sellados con el dolor que le dejó haber abandonado a Kakashi y sus piernas incapaces de dar un paso más hacia el terror de un hombre que le hacía recordar la locura que infestó su vida años atrás.

Un quiebre se escuchó desde el interior de su celda, el peliplateado se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad, la cabeza baja, su uniforme blanco no le hacía justicia, le hacía ver como un preso cualquiera, su atractivo aún estaba con él pero de forma salvaje.

Lucía… indomable, movió su cabeza en dirección a la Hyuga, la misma dio un salto de sorpresa, no supo por qué. Abrió su boca… pero las palabras no salían tampoco. Era una muda.

- ¿Hinata? –preguntó entre la oscuridad y acercó un poco su rostro a la luz.

- S-Ss… -no podía, así de simple, la palabra ni si quiera salió.

- Has llegado, estoy tan feliz –dijo endulzando su voz pero sin moverse más- por favor… acércate un poco, me duelen los ojos cuando veo la luz de cerca. Sólo… acércate, no te pido otra cosa.

- Sen-Sensei… yo… -estuvo a punto de decirlo pero…

…

Las luces quebradas, algunas parpadeantes, algunos shinobis de seguridad en el piso, aquella ventana que le había protegido recientemente ahora estaba como vidrios rotos en el piso, tan sólo podía verse la figura oscura de aquel; cuando Hinata despertó, se aterró como nunca, estaba en el piso y se arrastraba para levantarse, al instante sintió el corte de un vidrio, "Maldición" musitó al instante sabiendo que su sangre brotaba.

Pero sin tener tiempo de recuperarse Kalev estaba frente a ella, de pie, tan alto como un roble y tan temible por su instinto asesino.

Respiró agitada y temerosa por su vida no le importó levantarse ayudada por sus manos en el piso, lastimosamente Kalev no la dejó, la pateó en las costillas y la hizo recostarse de nuevo.

- Hola cariño, no sabes cómo he deseado hacértelo todo este tiempo –lascivo como de costumbre y peligroso como cual hombre desconocido- quieta, shh… quieta… -la siguió mientras la veía reponerse por aquel golpe.

- ¡¿Dónde está mi sensei? –le gritó de inmediato temerosa.

Se agachó y la aprisionó con su cuerpo, el sólo sentir de aquel acercamiento hizo que la joven quisiera huir pero era casi imposible, había sido una desgracia sentirse mal hacia unos momentos. Estaba tan arrepentida, miraba aquel rostro lleno de odio y temía por su propia existencia, ¿éste realmente era Kakashi?

Le lamió la cara y olisqueó su cuello. Hinata estaba aterrorizada.

- ¡Basta! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas tratando de alejarlo.

- ¿Así te lo hacía él? ¿Cómo lo quieres cariño? –sonrió disfrutando de su desesperación- No me hagas esperar mucho –acomodó su cuerpo en la entrepierna de Hinata.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Noooo, por favor! –gritaba con lágrimas, que habían surgido tras el sentir de su dignidad desvaneciéndose.

- Maldita, a causa tuya tuve que pasar tanto tiempo aquí. Kakashi siempre fue muy blando contigo, esa vez… en el apartamento él ganó pero ahora yo tengo el control, ¿sabes por qué? –acercó sus labios al oído derecho de Hinata- le rompiste el corazón, las esperanzas, el ego, le arrastraste a la peor depresión y finalmente pude apoderarme de él. Eres culpable de toda su miseria, ¿qué te hace sentir eso?

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! –le gritaba mientras el demonio apoderado del cuerpo del sensei procedía a bajarle el short en conjunto con sus bragas y antes de que él la siguiera tocando Hinata tomó todo el aliento y fuerza que tuvo para gritarle- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA, ES TUYO… KAKASHI… POR FAVOR… REGRESA, REGRESA, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS!

- Lo siento… él no regresará y es tu culpa –aseguró aquel, no la soltaba pero tampoco había seguido con su cometido- si no te molesta… continuaré –aseguró ya más calmado- ¿quieres que finja ser él? Puede hacerte las cosas más fáciles. Me caes bien, guapa.

- No… -lloraba- no quiero… -giró su rostro- sólo no lastimes a mi bebé. No me moveré te lo juro, no… haré nada, ni si quiera me quejaré pero… por favor, no hagas que lo pierda, es lo único que tengo.

- No lo haré, cierra los ojos y disfruta… –ella obedeció mientras él tanteaba el piso con su mano hasta encontrar un vidrio lo suficientemente grande como para ser digno de matar a Hinata.

Un fuerte aullido resonó en sus oídos y de inmediato Kalev soltó aquel vidrio para cubrirse las orejas pero le era imposible, si algo era fuerte… si algo era lo suficientemente fuerte… era Kakashi, ¿quién era Kalev para decir que no podía hacer que se detuviera? El peliplateado estaba triste, había dejado tontamente que aquel alter ego maligno manejara su vida porque no le veía remedio pero en ese momento, no podía hacerle más daño del que le hizo.

Ver su rostro mojado en lágrimas y volteado, había provocado en él un ansia inimaginable, quería calmar ese dolor, ¿pero cómo? Era un hombre sin personalidad, ni si quiera su cuerpo le pertenecía más, sin quererlo de sus ojos surgieron lágrimas que surcaron velozmente por su máscara, se la quitó y tiró aquel pedazo de vidrio. Hinata lo vio sin aliento, al fin… era él.

- ¡No… mires! –se quitó de ella arrinconándose en la oscuridad.

¿Qué hacer? De repente ya no era la víctima, parecía haber vuelto… su amado, lo veía roto por dentro, como ella, adolorido por lo que le hizo, avergonzado por lastimarla de esa manera, sus manos, sangraban un poco, quizá por haber tomado con tanta fuerza aquel vidrio.

No quería dañarla…

Se levantó y de rodillas de a poco se acercó a él, no le importaba lastimarse, quería… quería poder sanar un poco a su sensei, lo que le había hecho Kalev no tenía perdón pero lo que Kakashi sentía tampoco, ¡HORROR! De sí mismo, incapaz de volver a amar, ¿qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Qué humano se merecía esa clase de dolor?

Lo entendía, ¡lo entendía! Finalmente, después de tantos años, pudo ver a través de su propia historia en el pasado, cuando su madre le asfixiaba, antes de perder la consciencia había visto a su madre llorar, luego, como si de un sueño se tratase, la escuchaba gritar llorando, ése dolor era superior a ella misma. No la perdonaba pero había entendido al fin y en ese momento, al extender su mano hacia la oscuridad y tocar el rostro de su amado, lo supo, pudo saborear la paz y el amor que brotaba desde su interior.

Al sentir la calidez de su mano, Kakashi no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar desconsolado, como si nunca hubiera echado una lágrima, como si fuera la primera vez que sentía un alud de sentimientos desbordar su cuerpo, el dolor… el dolor… se iba mientras miraba los hermosos ojos.

- Te ayudaré –le susurró ella, él no la dejaba al principio pero su amor pudo más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- Kakashi-sensei… -ella también lloró con él sintiendo finalmente haber podido alcanzar sus sentimientos, haber podido superar esa barrera que la hacía temer, él nunca le haría daño- lo entiendo, todo…

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto… lo siento –repetía una y otra vez aquel peliplateado.

Los guardias finalmente llegaron, presenciando aquella escena, las puertas principales a la entrada tenían una entrada bajo código que había hecho corto circuito cuando una descarga, probablemente hecha por un chidori, hubiera destruido la central de luz del lugar.

No era peligroso pero debían separarlo de ella de todos modos, así que se lo llevaron a otro nivel, no querían que pasara lo mismo o que alguien más estuviera herido. Hinata lo vio anhelante desde lejos mientras él era casi arrastrado por los que antes, fueron sus compañeros, ella movió sus labios formando la palabra "Te quiero" en ellos mientras él le veía, no era un adiós, era un hasta luego.

Se va, dejando su corazón inquieto y al mismo tiempo… le da esperanza.

- ¡La atacó! –gritó el rubio.

La oficina de la Hokage se había llenado de repente y ella que sólo pretendía pasar una tranquila tarde bebiendo… algo, ¡no importa!

- Está en un proceso de recuperación –decía Tsunade, intentaba encontrar un punto medio para poder calmar la situación.

- Si no fuera porque se defendió, no estaría aquí. Es claro que la terapia no funciona, quisiera… -bajó la cabeza- que optaran por medicarlo. Desde un principio fue la mejor opción.

- Aún no podemos, primero debemos estabilizarlo.

- ¡No puede ser que no…! –estaba frustrado, escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

La Hokage se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, era duro ver como su sensei se había perdido, no poder hacer nada, simplemente era agotador para todos los que le conocían. Pero para Hinata había sido simplemente desesperante la idea de tener que pasar por eso otra vez. Entendía como todos que la atacó pero no pasaba a… diluirlo en su mente. Parecía estar en blanco mientras el médico le revisaba las marcas en su estomago y las de su cuello.

De por sí se veía lastimada, algunas cortadas y el cabello desarreglado, con restos de tierra.

- ¿Le duele? –presionó su costado.

- ¡Auch! –no pudo evitarlo y fijó su vista en aquel ninja médico- estoy bien.

Decía pero no parecía estarlo.

- Deberá guardar reposo un par de días, las marcas seguro desaparecerán. Puede vestirse.

Le dijo, la bata de hospital era tan horrible y sentía frío en su cuello, no sólo por la cabellera recogida sino por su tensión, increíblemente era más sensible a todo. Suspiró y bajó de la mesa en la que era examinada.

Se dirigió hacia un montón de ropa, suya claro, tomando sus pantalones de tela, le quedaban un poco apretados, no sonrió, ¿era su bebé? Estaba ya dentro y…

- No se ve mal, pero deberíamos hacer algunos exámenes, ¿ha sangrado?

Negó con la cabeza. Alcanzó a ponerse una camiseta, antes de que saliera el médico le preguntó si debería enviar un reporte a su hogar o dárselo a ella, Hinata volvió a actuar silenciosamente negando con la cabeza para luego soltar un "no lo necesito".

Fuera del consultorio le esperaba Sakura, aún con vendas en sus brazos, donde las marcas de golpes habían aparecido como moradas y horribles muestras de violencia.

- ¡Hinata! –dijo casi en grito-. Supe lo que sucedió, ¿estás bien? –preguntó rápido.

- Sí, lo siento… debo irme –dijo abandonando a la pelirosada. Era extraño verla tan desamparada.

Caminó hacia su hogar, con la mano en un costado, arrastrando un poco la pierna, la mirada perdida y baja sólo mostraba que aún pensaba en lo sucedido. En aquellas palabras, aquellos golpes y la casi violación por parte de esa bestia que residía en Kakashi, quería ayudarlo pero no encontraba las respuestas.

Había sido imprudente, sin duda. Dejar que las cosas se desbordaran de ese modo, haber abandonado a Kakashi tanto tiempo para que él optara por mostrar aquel ser, olvidando todo pero… ¿no fue ella quien lo orillo a tanto dolor al abandonarlo?

- ¡Ah…! –soltó un discreto y pequeño grito para sí misma.

La respiración agitada volvía, el médico le había dicho que todo estaría bien pero él no sabía que ella estaba embarazada así que simplemente omitió aquel hecho por miedo a que los demás supieran algo que sólo Kakashi debía saber.

¿Qué pasa? Pensó la misma Hyuga al no poder evitar mantener la compostura cuando aquel dolor entre sus piernas se expandía hacia su vientre, de repente cayó al piso, no podía evitarlo.

Despertó casi por la madrugada, en un lugar donde sólo reconocía la ventana, ese lugar…

Miró a su alrededor y quitó la manta que la cubría, era el hospital público de Konoha. En medio de la oscuridad sólo podía ver una silueta, estaba dormido, no pudo evitar pensar que no debía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, pronto los Hyuga se enterarían, entonces decidió marcharse, luego le haría saber a quien la salvó y la llevó ahí de su agradecimiento.

- ¡Ahh! –gimió muy fuerte y aquel ninja despertó de inmediato.

- ¿Hinata? –encendió las luces. Era Yamato.

La cama…

- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Gritó esta vez, pero con una intensidad que hizo que se horrorizara de aquella escena. Había mucha sangre debajo suyo y en las sábanas. De repente dejó de pensar en todo y sintió un miedo que le comía, aquel ninja no podía hacer nada más que tratar de calmarla pero era inútil.

Algo estaba mal, muy mal…

- ¡LLAMARÉ AL MÉDICO! SÓLO ESPERA… -salió de la habitación.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?¿Qué?

- Oh no… oh no… -se horrorizó ella, sentía un poco de dolor aún pero no era mayor a su miedo.

¿He perdido a mi bebé? Se preguntó sin poder contestar aquella dolosa cuestión, sin poder acallar aquel coloso dolor en su interior y la culpa inherente en ella por haber optado en hacer de su embarazo un secreto…

**Fin de Episodio 21**


	22. Destrozando un Corazón

[ 21 / 08 / 2012 ]

Saludos, saludos a todos :D bien, me perdí un tiempo pero regresé con un nuevo episodio, en fin... quería agradecer a todos sus comentarios y el ánimo que le ponen al seguimiento de la historia. Supongo que estoy girando a un tono más serio últimamente, el fic lo amerita D: supongo.

En fin... les deseo lo mejor a todos.

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 22**: Destrozando un Corazón

* * *

.

- No es nada, calma.

Le dijo, ella nerviosa pero tranquila asintió a aquello. No lo perdió, estaba tan llena… de… ¡ALIVIO! Lo que menos quería era que sucediera, lo sucedido con Kakashi, ver las marcas de aquel enfrentamiento en ella, todo se había juntado para provocarle un ataque de nerviosismo que desencadenó un flujo de sangre y malestar en ella.

Pero algo bueno había desencadenado en su interior.

Mientras caminaba por la calle había estado convencida de que lo sucedido podría repetirse, que… esto no sería lo peor que pasaría, que quizá… tener un bebé de Kakashi fuera a ser lo que más la fuera a lastimar, se preguntó entonces ¿debería tenerlo? Y luego pasó todo esto.

¡Quería tener a su bebé! Perderlo o la simple idea de no poder proteger lo único de lo que tenía control hacia temblar su mundo.

Se abrazó a sí misma mientras se daba caricias de consuelo en sus brazos, como si lo helado de su piel fuera a desaparecer. Miró hacia la puerta, se abría y ahí estaba Yamato, entró y sonrió para que ella no estuviera más alterada.

Sin decir una palabra se acercó a ella para sentarse en una silla cercana, no quería interrumpirle o decir algo incorrecto para que derramara lágrimas, sólo quería acompañar a quien Kakashi amaba tanto. Él lo salvó, por lo tanto… era su deber protegerla en lo que pudiera mientras no estaba.

- Gracias –susurró Hinata y acomodó su pequeño cuerpo en la cama para dormir.

Su cuerpo, tan débil por todas aquellas implicaciones; deseaba que la fortaleza habitara dentro de su ser para no ser dejar que éste bebé corriera más peligros.

Después de lo sucedido aquella noche en la celda de Kakashi, quizá esta vez ni si quiera la dejarían verlo, quizá su peliplateado no pueda ver a nadie, estar encerrado hará que su demonio cada día se haga más fuerte, lo sabe… y mientras respira suavemente antes de quedar profundamente dormida en la seguridad de su cama, no deja de pensar en ello.

Por la mañana no puede evitar voltear a ver la silla donde Yamato estaba, estaba vacía, así como su corazón, los sentimientos alojados en su él están tan desolados como blanca su habitación. Mira por la ventana y ve que es un día soleado mas nada puede animarla para la travesía que apenas comienza en su vida.

¿Qué dirán las personas? ¿Qué dirá su padre cuando sepa de este incidente? Jaja… no, eso no era lo que realmente le preocupa. Lo que turba la mente de la pequeña Hyuga es lo que sucederá en cuanto los demás sepan de su embarazo, un tabú en la sociedad, todos mirarán con desprecio a Kakashi, creerán que abusó de la confianza de la familia Hyuga, su honor… quedará como una blanca e inmaculada flor pisoteada en el piso.

¿Pero qué es el honor si se vive al filo del desamor?

¿Qué significa?

Quiere estar sola, huir de todo, desaparecer hasta estar segura, no dejar que la desesperación le llene a cada segundo por todas estas preocupaciones, se merece encontrar el equilibrio en su mundo otra vez.

Y cuando cree que tiene el control simplemente lo pierde. Una sombra oscura aparece en su habitación, la luz no llega hasta donde está, la Hyuga tiembla al sentir esta aura oscura rodearla como un desagradable abrazo.

La voz del invitado no hace eco, ni ruido alguno, sólo la pelinegra lo puede escuchar, es una tortura personal… es un parásito en su mente.

- ¿Aceptas mi trato? –pregunta la extraña voz.

Hinata lo mira por unos segundos sin responder, queriendo huir pero sin poder hacerlo, deseando gritar sus angustias pero estar callada.

- ¿Estará bien? –preguntó ella.

- No tocaré ni un pelo suyo –agregó.

- Entonces acepto –respondió sin rechistar, tenía baja la mirada. Tenía miedo.

La sombra desapareció pero su consternación quedó en medio de su corazón, ¿qué le había ofrecido ese extraño? ¿quién era? ¿qué le daba a cambio Hinata?

Estando algo atontada salió de allí, buscó sus zapatillas y nada más. Necesitaba aire fresco, saber de su amor, conocer su estado, alejarse de su familia, enfrentarse a la sociedad, las habladurías, el rechazo…

Sin más que una pijama, unas zapatillas y el cabello desordenado fue al único lugar que podía hacerla sentir segura, el departamento de Kakashi. Subió por las escaleras sin pensar en el cansancio que podía causarle, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta a punto de abrirla… se detuvo, no podía girar la perilla, no podía saludar el recuerdo de su amor prohibido, ¿qué pasaba?

Dejando de lado sus sensaciones entró, paseó su delicado y cansado cuerpo por los pasillos hasta que no pudo más, miraba por la ventana esperando que sus lágrimas no corrieran para no amargarla más de lo que estaba en esos momentos.

Entonces, al mantenerse frente a la ventana, desde la cual se despidió una vez de su sensei, tomó una decisión.

- Debo… decirte… adiós –susurró.

Poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo entre todas sus lágrimas hasta que no quedó nada de ella, el tiempo pasó y el apartamento fue tornándose sucio, la ventana había quedado abierta y las hojas de los árboles volaban hasta adentrarse en aquel cálido y abandonado hogar.

El verano poco a poco llegó y con él, un mejorado Kakashi volvía a ver la luz. Tanto sus compañeros, como sus más allegados amigos ayudaron a que él tuviera más oportunidades de las que un preso regular tendría. Se le atribuyó a sus acciones la 'locura temporal' provocada por el trauma de haber perdido a todos sus compañeros en aquella misión.

No se le permitían visitas, por lo mismo no estaba enterado de nada de lo que hubiera sucedido fuera de su soleada celda. De vez en cuando salía al patio y se acomodaba en el verde césped para ver las hojas caer. Tenía sus pensamientos en otra parte. Quizá en Hinata.

¿Qué estaría sucediendo con ella? Seguro estaría más fija en su aspecto materno, más hermosa… sin duda. No había imagen más dulce que verla brillando a la luz del sol, con un precioso vestido, sentada junto a una fuente, quizá alimentando avecillas de colores.

Aunque temía también por su seguridad, estando en manos de los Hyuga… dudaba un poco pero sabía que ella amaba aquel bebé más que a su propia vida. El doloroso recuerdo de haber enfrentado su oscura personalidad le cavaba una profunda herida, pero le daba la certeza que necesitaba, de saber que ella era más valiente de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Estos dos amantes, estos dos personajes… luchando contra el destino, una y otra vez. Suspiró. Kakashi se encontró imaginando otra vez lo que le fue prohibido. Ocultó su rostro, enfermo con sus acciones, desahuciado de un amor incomparable y triste. Tanto… que su corazón apenas podía resistirlo, si no fuera por la esperanza de volver a verla no tendría más de dónde sostenerse. Lo bueno era que no había tenido ninguna manifestación de aquella otra personalidad, quizá… después de todo, sí era su 'momento de locura'.

- Kakashi-san… ¿está listo? –preguntó el muchacho que lo custodiaba.

- ¿Tengo acaso otro compromiso? –dijo simulando estar animado.

- Le tengo una buena noticia –le dijeron.

- ¿Podremos hacer la terapia aquí?

- No, según el último informe de salud y sus terapeutas, ya puede tomar sus sesiones bajo custodia de algún ninja. Por la mañana recibimos el ofrecimiento de uno de sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué? –respondió totalmente sorprendido.

Libertad, a eso era a lo que su camino iba. La deseada libertad…

No totalmente, claro, pero al menos… ya podría salir. Estar… cerca de Hinata. Ayudarla, hacerse cargo, tratar de enmendar las cosas. Los sucesos que los llevaron al extremo. Era claro que la peliazul no lo odiaba y era claro… que deseaba que estuvieran juntos.

Por lo mismo, conteniendo todas sus ganas tuvo que ser recibido por su compañero… quien era…

- ¡Sempai! –gritó emocionado, Yamato estaba feliz de verlo.

- ¿Ah? –dijo Kakashi dejando que el abrazo del castaño le rodeara de inmediato sin poder evitarlo.

- Ahhh –suspiró- se ve diferente –agregó al soltarlo. Había sido demasiado efusivo y se dio cuenta.

- Eh… sí, un poco –sonrió bajo la máscara- "_de nuevo bajo cautiverio, qué novedad" _–pensó Kakashi recordando haber estado preso en otra ocasión por distintos motivos, claro.

Ambos salieron juntos de aquél instituto en silencio, Kakashi tenía sus pensamientos lejos, probablemente cerca de su amor prohibido. No se le había pasado por la mente preguntarle a Yamato, él por su parte… guardaba silencio por otras razones. Se sintió incómodo luego de unos minutos.

- Hay algo que debo decirle, sempai.

- ¿Uhm? –ni si quiera estaba tomándole atención.

- Es acerca de Hinata.

Sus sentidos se dirigieron hacia su compañero, el cuál simplemente buscaba la forma de decir 'eso' de la mejor de las maneras. Pensaba que herir a Kakashi ahora era mejor a que él se hiriera después por lo que empezó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con desesperación.

Entonces como si se tratara del pasado Yamato pudo oír la voz de Hinata en su mente, recordando, pensando, ramificando el por qué de su decisión.

- Hinata-san fue asignada a una misión permanente lejos de Konoha.

- …

- Es sólo que no podía contener el escrutinio del público tal vez, yo no lo sé –bajó la mirada suspirando.

- ¿Qué significa eso? –dijo Kakashi deteniéndose- "¿Qué diablos significa?" –pensaba una y otra vez hasta llenar su cabeza de inmensos pensamientos perturbados por preguntas- pero está embarazada… ¿cómo es que pudo aceptar una misión ninja?

- Ahm… -se tomó la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. Volteó la mirada y buscó entre sus bolsillos, la carta, 'LA CARTA'- dejó esto para ti… -el peliplateado le robó la carta de las manos de inmediato hasta quedarse helado sin saber qué hacer después- ¡esto no le hará bien, no puede leerla ahora!

- Sí… ella hizo algo, merezco saberlo. Si abortó al niño… también merezco saberlo, sólo… déjame –extendió sus manos impidiendo que su compañero se acercara.

..

.

"_Kakashi-Sensei,_

_He escrito y re-escrito esto muchas veces, no puedo ser evasiva con la realidad y con lo que hiciste. Mentirte sería estúpido e insultarte con una vaga verdad no sería digno. Yo… no espero que me entiendas y tampoco quiero que pienses alguna vez en nosotros como algo que pudo ser._

_No puedo vivir así, contigo destrozando mi cuerpo y corazón. Lo más sensato es seguir con mi vida y dejarte seguir el curso de tu existencia honradamente._

_Por eso, Kakashi-sensei, hice lo que hice. Este niño no podría haber tenido un futuro con nosotros, me he dado cuenta de que el error fue entregarme tontamente a un amor fugaz cuando quizá mi único y verdadero amor fue siempre Naruto-kun._

_Por eso, lo mejor fue ejercer mi derecho a elegir y yo elegí no tenerlo, lo lamento tanto, no por mí, sino por ti, que quizá tenías la esperanza de tenerlo y te mantuve tanto tiempo sin decírtelo._

_Supongo que es todo, no esperes que vuelva a Konoha porque no lo haré. El tiempo y el trabajo borrarán cualquier vestigio de historia entre nosotros, espero, por el bien de ambos. Adiós."_

_.._

_._

- ¿Sempai? –preguntó consternado Yamato al ver la expresión de horror en el rostro oculto de Kakashi, sus ojos… expresaban tanto.

- Nece-Necesito estar solo.

Se fue de allí, sin esperanza alguna, sin deseo de vivir nada, con sólo una idea en la mente… quizá, morir.

Tanto el dolor de perderla como su indiferencia hacia el aborto del bebé por el que pensaba daría todo, por lo que le hizo, por su desagradable interior el cual destrozaba toda vida cercana, por esa abrumadora tristeza que le embargaba así como su intenso dolor. Por eso… se dirigió a hacer lo impensable en aquella tarde.

Después de todo… no quedaba nada por lo que luchar, nada por lo que… vivir.

...

..

.

* * *

**Fin de Episodio 22**

* * *

_Nota de la Autora:_

_Algunos entenderán, otros... no se xD... así que, traten de enfocarse en lo que es verdad y en lo que es mentira y entenderán muchas cosas. El personaje misterioso... ya lo conocerán pronto. Yo creo que ya tendrán una idea de quién es. En fin. _


	23. Revelaciones

[ 22 / 10 / 2012 ]

No quería dejar este episodio suelto, quiero aclarar que las ideas, manipulaciones, revelaciones (como se titula el episodio), estaban ya pensadas desde hacia tiempo, para algunos será entendible, para aquellos que no han leído manga seguro será un poco confuso pero para mí ha sido una teoría que he llevado pensando en el fandom desde hacia mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, casi 4 años.

Así que no se vayan a extrañar de todo lo que se vaya a revelar en este episodio, podría perturbarlos y llevarlos a otro sitio jaja, es broma. Al final aclararé cuál era mi teoría. Un saludo y disfruten del episodio, fue un gusto escribir un KakaHina tan tierno otra vez.

* * *

**_Atención: Cuidado, éste episodio podría contener un spoiler para aquellos que no leen manga y que sólo ven anime. _**

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Nota IMPORTANTE: NO al **__**PLAGIO**__** por favor, copiar una historia que no es tuya y ponerla en otro sitio bajo tu nombre es plagio. Si ven mis obras en algún lado sin mi permiso ni mi nombre... avisen y/o denuncien al autor, gracias ^^**_

* * *

L**os Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 23**: Revelaciones.

* * *

.

Colgando de un árbol se encontró, su sombra agitada por el movimiento ondular de la rama que parecía romperse y el aleteo de las aves, molestas por aquella intromisión en su habitad.

Yamato corrió urgente al ver aquella oscura silueta colgante a distancia. Había estado preocupado por su sempai desde el día anterior en que el peliplateado le pidió estar a solas. Tenía razón, se dijo de inmediato, rogaba porque no fuera tarde, rogaba porque…

- Yamato-sempai –dijo Kakashi.

Estaba colgado de un árbol, sí pero sólo había intentado devolver la cría de una pequeña avecilla que cayó al cruel suelo.

- Yo… -paró en seco su carrera en ayuda a su compañero. Lo veía perfecto.

- ¿Qué? –dijo con un poco de esfuerzo más y logró alcanzar el nido para luego bajar del árbol soltando la rama.

- …pensé por un momento que… -se quedó inmovilizado, estaba triste de alguna manera.

- ¿Qué pensó? –preguntó sin darse cuenta.

- Nada, sempai, nada –sonrió.

Kakashi invitó a su compañero a tomar algo, comenzaba a enfriarse el ambiente, a pesar de ser de mañana, el cielo nublado no denotaba ninguna alegría.

Se sentaron frente a frente en el pequeño comedor del peliplateado, le temblaba la mano al servir té caliente, Yamato lo notó pero eso no era lo único, su compañero estaba muy nervioso, estresado, sus ojo enrojecido notaba quizá que había derramado algunas lágrimas en la soledad. Pero igual, no quiso entrometerse, él quería guardar sus emociones, si quisiera compartirlas se las diría.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita? –preguntó finalmente al tener también una taza de té caliente en sus manos.

- Sólo vine a…

- …comprobar que no me haya quitado la vida, ya se –sonrió cortésmente, bajo la máscara la mueca no se notaba demasiado pero su ojo lo demostraba.

- Kakashi-sempai –comenzó Yamato- esto no es gracioso, es algo serio, en cualquier momento puedes explotar o tu 'problema' puede regresar.

- No he tenido ningún episodio desde lo de Hinata, así que creo que estoy curado, además… -suspiró- he superado eso, no es que hayamos tenido algo tan profundo que no pueda sobrellevar. Hizo lo correcto –que mal fingía, Kakashi estaba tan atormentado por dentro que el nudo en su garganta le pedía a gritos soltarse en llanto como un niño.

- Hay… algo que debo decirle –se lo pensó dos veces. No sabía si lo que le comunicaría provocaría un retroceso a su recuperación o no.

- ¿Uhm? –Kakashi estaba distraído con el dulce aroma de su té.

- Es posible… que haya visto a… Hinata-san hace unos días.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó suavemente.

- Pues, eh…, bien, luce bien, sana, no tan alegre, yo… -se detuvo con un par de palabras atoradas.

- ¿Qué sucede? –el peliplateado de pronto puso atención.

- Aún está embarazada.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –se levantó abruptamente de la mesa tirando algunas cosas al piso. Yamato cerró los ojos, esperaba aquella reacción.

El enardecido quiebre de aquella noticia al principio no alegró a Kakashi porque se preguntaba muchas cosas, ¿por qué le mintió?¿Qué clase de mujer era para hacerle pasar tal sufrimiento? Y sobre todo… ¿por qué Yamato no le dijo antes?

Su compañero le explicó todo, que no le había quedado claro por qué ella le había dado aquella carta, comenzó a pensar en muchas cosas, investigar, hasta dar con una reserva de los Hyuga a varios kilómetros lejos de Konoha donde ella estaría. Investigó más pero no encontró nada hasta que creyó verla, a Hinata, no estaba seguro pero después de darle la carta a Kakashi, de ver su reacción… no pudo evitar darle esa esperanza, aunque fuera pequeña y vaga, debía.

- No se si la vi, pe-pero no puedo dejar que te quedes con la duda –decía nervioso.

- ¡Es que esto es demasiado! –gritó para sí. Se había hecho a la idea de que todo había acabado pero de pronto era mentira, ¿cómo debía lidiar con esto?

Pausadamente Yamato comenzó a platicarle cómo había sido todo, el peliplateado no parecía estar dándole la espalda a esa extraña verdad, incluso después parecía feliz de conocer lo que tanto había deseado desde hacia mucho como una verdad.

Y cuando estuvo sólo planeó por sí mismo hacer algo al respecto, saber de esto, ¿estaban los Hyuga implicados? Lo que sí sabía era que no quería que Hinata pasara por un posible chantaje de su clan y por último, pero no menos importante… ¡era su hijo, su… amada, su vida y su felicidad! Nadie tenía derecho a pasar sobre ellas.

Al anochecer, cuando la lluvia golpeaba contra las hojas de los árboles y el viento helaba combinado de oscuridad salió a escondidas. Su compañero de cabello castaño le había dicho que dejara esto un tiempo hasta que pudiera averiguar algo más pero Kakashi no pudo, no quería dejar al azar su vida y su amor por ella concentrado todo en esa mujer y aunque su amor… fuera imposible, por los prejuicios, la sociedad y las personas, al menos quería estar para apoyarla, ¿qué clase de ninja sería entonces?¿Acaso lo han desligado de esto sin si quiera darle una oportunidad?

Y si Hinata no podía, con su edad o su madurez, criar o aceptar al bebé que viene en camino, él podía hacerlo. Porque su amor alcanzaba para los dos o para los tres.

Hicieron mal al sucumbir ante sus deseos, mas aún él porque era quien debía velar por el bien de esta joven, que aunque pareciera madura no era más que una fruta prohibida en un jardín de inmadurez, hizo mal… ¡era un despreciable hombre que se aprovechó de ella!

No… era un hombre tan sediento de compañía que no pudo resistirse al encanto de esta joven, la joven que en su inocencia le ofreció su mismo cuerpo. A voluntad, consintiendo y dejando que Kakashi la tocara, que él… fallara.

Aquella casa se veía a lo lejos, entre otras más, las luces prendidas y sin vigilancia; Kakashi vio a lo lejos como unas mujeres salían de una habitación, más ordenada que otra, con platos y jarrones. Quizá ahí la tenían. Cuando los sirvientes apagaron las luces él se adentró. Revisó primero ese cuarto y no encontró nada, pasó al siguiente y tampoco.

¿Dónde puede estar? Se preguntó, subió al segundo piso y fue abriendo puerta por puerta hasta dar con un cuarto muy al fondo, estaba abierto y aún se escuchaban voces, al dejar de escuchar murmullos dio un vistazo. Ahí, ahí estaba su… estaba… ella.

Con un camisón blanco acostada con los ojos cerrados, con una lágrima brotando de uno de ellos… Kakashi arrodilló para mirarla por un segundo, lo había logrado, había llegado a verla y a su vientre, aquel prominente y suave bulto en forma redondeada que sobresalía de su pequeño cuerpo, se tentó en tocarlo pero no pudo. Sufría, mucho, quizá demasiado.

Se golpeó la frente tratando de ocultar toda su ira y ella despertó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó.

Como si se sintiera parte de las sombras no pudo abandonar su lugar y antes de que Hinata encendiera la vela que estaba cercana le detuvo la mano firmemente.

- Soy yo.

Asustada la Hyuga quitó su mano de inmediato y se cubrió con la manta que tenía. Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas, Kakashi no la entendía, parecía enojada y al mismo tiempo conmovida, era una mujer indescifrable en ese momento.

- ¡Vete de aquí! –gritó en voz baja, no quería alertar a nadie- ¡No puedes estar conmigo!

- ¿Por qué? Responde, ¿fue por tu familia? –su lógica estaba atentando contra su sanidad mental- ¿es por mí? ¿Es por la edad? Sólo dime, tiene… que haber una razón –la voz se le iba, prácticamente estaba sin aliento.

- Sensei… -estaba muy tentada a decir algo pero no podía- es complicado y… ¡no es por la edad! Eso… eso no importa. Además yo tengo 17 años y… yo…. ¡sensei por favor! Váyase de aquí. Si no se va… -se lanzó furiosa a él y lo empujó contra la pared- le prometo que todo irá bien, sólo déjeme sola.

- …

Incluso si pudiera forzarla no podía saber lo que ocultaba, esa era una verdad. Si no tuviera tantos años al servicio no hubiera podido descifrar lo que su rostro expresaba, desesperación y miedo.

- ¿Por qué tantas mentiras? ¿Qué ganabas haciendo esto? ¿Sabes cómo me siento? ¿Sabes lo que estuve a punto de… hacer?

- Sensei… -le tomó el rostro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, se tranquilizaron por segundos, su sincronía, su amor y quizá su desesperación desapareció para ser sólo uno y no dos corazones en conflicto por la ironía del destino.

- No puedo dejarte –susurró él- mi responsabilidad es cumplir con todo y además yo… te…

- ¡No lo diga! ¡Ya basta! –se soltó de él de golpe. Hinata estaba atormentada- Lo quiero lejos de mí, no lo quiero más, ¡FUERA!

Gritó, por fin soltando toda su miedo y desesperación, la tímida Hyuga soltó todo lo que podía, se fue hasta su cama y dejó sus lágrimas correr por su rostro.

- ¡UN TAL KALEV HA JURADO DESTRUIRLO, KAKASHI-SENSEI, SI ELLA SIGUE A SU LADO!

Entro su hermana, gritando la verdad que por tanto había ocultado la Hyuga mayor. Hanabi estaba harta de ver la infelicidad en los ojos de su hermana, por ello y aunque la odiaran puso a la luz todo aquello por lo que tanto lucharon.

- ¿Qué? –exhaló sin creerlo.

Y esta vez con un enorme miedo en sus perlados ojos Hinata volteó hacia su hermana.

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? –susurró la peliazul.

- Hermana… no puedes vivir bajo el miedo –replicó Hanabi.

- Todos estos meses de terapia bajo custodia haciéndome creer cada día que Kalev no existió… ¿era mentira?

- Si y no –respondió Hinata- sensei… -elevó la mirada- él no juró destruirlo, él juró que si no lo mantenía en las amargas aguas del dolor emocional, entonces regresaría y se lo llevaría para siempre. ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! –se echó a llorar pero rápidamente Hatake la sostuvo con ternura.

- Él no podría hacer eso, shhh… -la arrulló llevándola a la cama para que descansase.

Algunos sirvientes aparecieron al oír tales griteríos pero se fueron a la orden de Hanabi, la cual se marchaba a su habitación. Al fin, esta travesía en busca de la desesperación había acabado, no podía permitir que esto se mantuviera, no era sano para su hermana sufrir cada día la ausencia del hombre que, de hecho, amaba y no era justo para Kakashi vivir hundido en la mentira.

- No cargues con esto sola –le dijo suave.

- Lo siento… huí porque no quería que lo dañaran, ese… hombre o lo que sea existe, no lo creí tampoco… pero existe… -dijo entre lágrimas- el día que usted me atacó se me apareció. Dijo que se apoderaría de usted para siempre, no quería perderlo, no quería verlo perdido en su propio interior… sensei… ¡no me odie por favor! –se aferró a las ropas de su maestro porque las lágrimas no paraban de hacerla sufrir.

- Ni si quiera lo imagines –le acarició el brazo.

Tenía a la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos, ¿qué recompensa más grande podía haber? Quizá ella había pecado por su juventud de creer inocentemente en las amenazas de un malvado pero no podía reclamarle por no quererlo ver hundido en la perdición de su propio ser.

- Él nunca podrá tomarme porque… siento que le pertenezco a alguien más –sonrió- a ustedes –bajó su máscara y besó la frente, las mejillas y la boca de esta Hyuga, que tan temerosamente se aferraba a él.

Muy a la distancia de todo esto otra sombra se desvanecía, cognoscente de los hechos, de Kakashi finalmente resuelto de la verdad, de Hinata rompiendo su pacto, de todo.

- ¿Y? –preguntó el, aparentemente, autor de todo.

- Como lo predijiste –le respondió éste vigilante recién llegado.

- Así que es feliz y ella también. Es increíble lo poco confiables que son los mocosos hoy en día.

- ¿Qué harás? –preguntó el vigilante.

- Lo que le había advertido, llama a Kalev, estoy seguro de que él adorará ver hecho pedazos a mi querido amigo Kakashi.

- Tobi… -decía el vigilante.

- Haz lo que te digo, Zetsu.

Sin escuchar nada más, el autor del verdadero plan de eliminar a Kakashi se dio a conocer, ¿qué razones podía tener para odiarlo? Nadie las sabía, sólo necesitaba de un pedazo de aquel quien lo había desafiado una vez, al mostrarle con orgullo un ojo que no le pertenecía. Sería un buen plan practicar un poco de su maldad sobre él.

Al menos Tobi tenía sus razones. Él era un cúmulo de odio.

.

..

…

**Fin de Episodio 23**

* * *

**.**

**Nota de la Autora: **Yo creía desde hacia 4 años en la teoría del ObiTobi, así que no se extrañen con esto. Los que no leen manga, por favor tengan cuidado y no indaguen más de lo debido porque podrían spoilerearse de algún modo. Si bien en el anime esto es apenas una teoría en el manga hay una confirmación, ¿de qué? No se los diré.


	24. Se Fue

[ 16 / 03 / 2013 ]

Bien, me tardé demasiado para hacer esta actualización, sentía que necesitaba de más tiempo para racionalizar cómo podía pasar lo que iba a pasar desde un principio. Aún está latente el problema del "deber" y lo "moral", separando un poco a Kakashi de su anhelo de ser feliz. En fin... a pesar de todo siento que esto va desarrollando bien.

Un saludo y gracias por todo el apoyo. Espero volver pronto ^^ y recuerden, comentar es apoyar, si apoyas al autor animas a que siga escribiendo.

* * *

**_Atención: Cuidado, éste episodio podría contener un spoiler para aquellos que no leen manga y que sólo ven anime._**

* * *

**Los Lobos no Ladran, Aúllan**

Por ** Clarisce**

**Capítulo 24**: Se fue.

* * *

Y si no fuera mayor a su miedo el hecho de perderlo sólo le hacía sentir un terrible ahogo, sin poder respirar, lo único peor a vivir en esa agonía era vivir sin él. Apenas despertó encontró a Kakashi, acostado a un lado de ella, con la máscara aún puesta, Hinata sonrió tímidamente y suspiró, había tenido una pesadilla y no podía contársela a su amado, ¿y si Kalev venía a matarlo? Si todo era cuestión de venganza quizá querrían matarla a ella, eso no le dolía más que pensar en que… Kakashi perdería toda ilusión en el futuro, podía sentir lo esperanzado que se encontraba.

- Buen día –interrumpió Hanabi con una jarra de agua fresca.

La mañana era cálida, así como este desenlace.

- Shhh… -calló a su hermana para ponerse de pie- vamos a hablar, afuera –le pidió Hinata en susurro.

Estando lejos del durmiente Kakashi ambas se vieron a los ojos, Hanabi tenía la certeza de que su hermana estaría molesta y sí, lo estaba, esto pudo desencadenar un dominó de terror y ellas sin saberlo, por algo Hinata lo escondió tanto tiempo. Quizá de alguna forma, ella tiene idea de lo que le espera, vio a ese 'hombre', su sombra, fue testigo de aquel nivel de poder que tenía sobre su amado, hasta el punto de casi lastimarla, si un hombre podía manipular la voluntad de alguien tan fuerte como Kakashi Hatake, obviamente era de temer, conociendo que el peliplateado era de voluntad fuerte.

- Tenemos que estar preparadas. Avisa a los guardias, a mi padre y a todos que estén atentos a cualquier señal –tragó saliva.

- Está bien –contestó Hanabi.

- Y…

- ¿Uhm? –volvió la mirada a su hermana.

- No te preocupes, creo… que al final hubiera hecho algo así. No puedo vivir con miedo, eso no es vivir –susurró Hinata bajando la mirada.

Escuchando eso su hermana se retiro de ahí, no estaba feliz pero al menos había quitado el velo que separaba a estos dos, estar juntos es mejor que sufrir por separado, no había visto a su hermana con tanto ánimo desde que se alejó de Kakashi. Quería que ella pudiera ser feliz, ¿no es ese el deseo de cualquier hermano para con su familia?

Volvió a la cama y subió hasta estar en el mismo lugar. Kakashi siguió sin abrir los ojos hasta que la luz de la mañana se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para deslumbrar al peliplateado, encontrando rápidamente los ojos de su pequeña compañera. La misma fijó su mirada a él con esas hermosas perlas que tenía por ojos, brillantes y no atormentadas como solía verlas.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos tan sólo pudieron tener unos momentos de lucidez hasta que fueron separados por la locura de "Kalev", el despreciable bastardo que casi viola cada rincón inocente en Hinata.

- Te quiero –susurró él, acercó su mano al rostro de la joven la cual correspondió con un dulce gemido.

No quería ocultar nada de lo que él sentía, retener algo, verdades, intimidad, sentimientos y demás podía hacerlos volver al hueco de donde salieron. Además cuando pensó haberla perdido sólo tenía la idea de haber hecho todo de una manera diferente, ¿cuán diferente? Decirle cuánto sentía el haberla dejado al azar.

El impacto de perder un bebé también lo movió por dentro, era su hijo y sin importar que no lo viese o tocase aún lo amaba tanto como amaba a la mujer con la que lo concibió. Algo en su corazón no lo dejaba abandonar este sentimiento, hace mucho tiempo que él luchó pero poco se logra cuando el corazón te guía a lo que puede ser tu oportunidad para ser feliz. El amor no era para él pero en cuanto la conoció, entendió que hay mucho más allá de lo que él jamás podría imaginar, esto le recordaba mucho a su pasado, cuando no apreció muchos sentimientos que le fueron otorgados y ahora era él quien pedía ser correspondido.

- Rin… -susurró Kakashi perdido en sus memorias mientras Hinata lo veía.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó ella.

- Alguien muy querido –sonrió cauto ante la mirada perlada de la peliazul.

- Aún… - extendió los labios exagerando un poco, parecía celosa, en realidad lo estaba pero disimulaba muy bien, no la verdad no- ¿es muy querida?

- Ella murió –dijo Kakashi como si la verdad no le cavase un profundo hueco en aquel corazón.

La peliazul de inmediato guardó todo sentimiento de recelo para sí, omitiendo el hecho de que Kakashi era un hombre de secretos, toda una vida envuelta en misterio, diría.

- Lo siento –le respondió.

A lo lejos podía verse como un extraño observaba la enorme casa Hyuga, podía sentirse que aquel odio guardado dentro de sí no era lo suficientemente pequeño para su cuerpo. Aún pendiente en venganzas hacia quien le arrebató su única realidad.

- Yo lo siento más –dijo Tobi.

No lo decía con tristeza sino más con un anhelo, debería de saberse que una venganza puede tomar mucho tiempo pero la fuerza y consistencia para guardarla requiere disciplina, el tiempo no era su enemigo, podría manejar perfectamente eso. Sólo quería verlo sufrir, el rojo del sharingan brilló a la distancia.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? –preguntó Kakashi.

- Bien en general, la fecha casi llega –dijo emocionada.

- Eres muy fuerte –dijo el peliplateado rozando parte de su rostro con el de Hinata.

- No lo soy –agregó seria- es… él –señaló su vientre- me da fuerzas para todo, si no lo hubiera tenido quizá ni si quiera hubiera podido hacer lo que hice.

Pero esto no paraba de hacerlo sentir como un niño frente a una mujer adulta y llena de resoluciones para su vida, ¿y él? ¿Qué tenía? Un miedo de perderla como si de un chiquillo se tratara, un deseo de no perder lo que había obtenido recientemente.

¿Será que ellos se amaban tanto como para superar todas las barreras? Él comenzaba a pensar que sí durante los días en los que se quedaba con ella, viviendo quizá el amor que les había sido negado por todas los advenimientos. Sobretodo el problema había sido la aceptación de los demás, ni Sakura ni Naruto estarían de acuerdo, al menos porque ellos sentían que su relación era retorcida y prohibida.

Un par de días después la fecha llegó, inesperadamente (incluso cuando lo sabían).

- ¡Todo está mojado! –se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

- Tranquila, espera… llamaré a tu hermana, ella sabrá que hacer –dijo Kakashi, tenía el pantalón manchado pero no le importaba.

A los minutos las contracciones aún no se sentían llegar, la peliazul se preparaba respirando pausadamente acorde a lo que su hermana y la partera le decían, para cuando los dolores impactaron el delicado cuerpo de Hinata ella saltó de dolor apretando los dientes. Sentía que su columna se partía en dos, ¿cómo podía estar aún viva? Se preguntó, pero los dolores apenas eran leves.

El nervioso futuro padre se debatía entre entrar a ayudar o simplemente quedarse ahí fuera con las manos temblorosas, los gritos de Hinata pronto se escucharon y eso lo sobresaltó, echó un vistazo de inmediato.

- ¡Fuera! –le gritó una de las parteras.

Había visto a su amada con las piernas encogidas y mojada en sudor, con el rostro completamente torcido por el dolor.

- Resiste, resiste… -musitaba nervioso Kakashi- ¿qué puedo hacer? –estaba muy nervioso.

Ya le habían dicho en días anteriores que cabía la pequeñísima posibilidad de perder a Hinata durante el parto debido a su edad, era muy joven y su cuerpo, por delicado que fuera, no estaba preparado para ello, los médicos habían sido claros, temía tanto por lo que fuera a suceder.

Y si esta aventura, conocerla, amarla, cuidarla, necesitarla… y si toda esta aventura había sido en vano, ¿qué si el universo se cobraba todas las cosas que hizo? El dolor que quizá causó, las tantas equivocaciones que lo llevaron a perder lo que tanto le había costado encontrar, ¿qué?

Abrió su mente a todas las posibilidades existentes, buenas, malas, obscuras y realmente malas. Kakashi cerró los ojos esperando que nada fuera a suceder. Durante su vida como ninja había tenido que tomar decisiones, siendo objeto de ataques, salvando a otros y nunca el miedo le había atravesado tanto como ahora… que se convertía en padre.

No quiso echar otro vistazo por temor a distraer a las parteras, ya lo había hecho antes y se sentía mal de distraer a las mujeres que cuidaban la vida de su… de la Hyuga.

_- Así que… un bebé –le dijo una pequeña figura apoyada en la pared junto a él._

_- Sí._

_- Hubiera querido dártelo yo._

_- Jajaja… aún eres una niña –señaló Kakashi viéndola de reojo._

Conversaba con aquella figura de 12 años con los tiernos ojos de Rin, era como tratar de hablar con su interior, el lado inocente de Kakashi había cobrado la forma de la persona que más amaba en el tiempo que ella vivió, quizá fue una manera de no sentir culpabilidad por su muerte o quizá simplemente su interior era un misterio.

_- Si hoy estuviera aquí, tal vez no._

_- Creo que aún así hubiera acabado rompiéndote el corazón, así como he roto muchas cosas valiosas en mi vida –le respondió Kakashi volviendo su mirada al frente y no a ella._

_- No fue tu culpa, Kakashi-kun –dijo Rin, intentaba ser dulce._

_- ¿Por qué siempre dices cosas positivas? –preguntó él._

_- Porque tú me creaste e inconscientemente necesitas de alguien que te quite las culpas –respondió Rin, rió levemente y caminó hasta estar frente a él mientras desaparecía con una dulce sonrisa._

_- Sí… -susurró._

- ¡Kakashi! –lo agitó Hanabi con fuerza y el ninja despertó de aquel trance.

- Perdona, ¿qué sucedió?

Volvió la tensión a su realidad, estaba regresando a saber qué sucedía con Hinata, por un momento había divagado en su conversación con aquella que lo amó y que se fue sin darle la oportunidad a decirle lo que se merecía.

- Hay alguien, en las afueras del portón, ha estado ahí desde hace un rato, los guardias que se acercaron a él quedaron inconscientes. Puede que sea…

- Kalev… -respondió y se armó pronto de valor- ese demonio.

Susurró y tomó ánimo para confrontarlo, las puertas de aquella casa se abrieron frente a él, se encontró con una lejana sombra viéndolo desde el otro lado del portón. Caminó un par de pasos y se encontró con los guardias, los mismos estaban confundidos, Kakashi les pidió de inmediato que entraran, le hicieron caso como pudieron, no podían caminar muy bien.

- Al fin puedo verte –dijo Kakashi.

- No, no puedes, nunca lo has hecho.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué arruinar la vida de alguien por tanto tiempo? –preguntó, el peliplateado sólo quería respuestas.

- ¿Arruinar? –sonrió, Kalev estaba molestándolo- Yo nunca quise arruinarte la vida, sólo seguí una orden, simple y sencilla.

- Sólo eres una marioneta, vas a tener que pagar –sacó su kunai dispuesto a pelear con Kalev, pero ése no era su verdadero problema- espera un momento, si tú eres… la marioneta, ¿quién? –paró en seco- ¡NO!

- Exacto –Kalev sacaba sus armas también, no con ánimo de lanzarse a batalla sino calmadamente- ¿qué deseas? ¿Salvar la vida de tu amada o matarme?

- Hijo de puta…

No lo pensó dos veces para ir corriendo en busca de lo que sería Hinata, el desgraciado sólo fue una distracción, desesperado corrió hacia la habitación donde Hinata y las parteras habían aguardado pero ya no estaba… Hanabi lloraba en un rincón mientras las parteras parecían paralizadas por lo sucedido.

- ¡¿Dónde está?! –preguntó agitando a la menor de los Hyuga.

- Llegó de la nada y se desvaneció… ¡NO LO ENTIENDO! –dijo en llanto sin poder componerse de lo sucedido.

Sus gritos y llanto no le devolverían lo que era… su familia, ¿dónde estaba Hinata? ¿quién se la llevó?

- Maldito desgraciado –no sabía qué hacer, sólo la furiosa desesperación golpeando su interior lo despertó de este mal sueño. Corrió hacia el portón y no vio nada, Kalev también había desaparecido.

¿Qué podría haber sucedido? No podía soportarlo más, era demasiado, cayó de rodillas al piso sosteniendo su cabeza, consternado, asustado… y sobretodo golpeado por la incertidumbre. Hinata… había desaparecido y no sabía si sería para siempre.

.

..

…

**Fin de Episodio 24**


End file.
